Łatwo być odważnym za murami zamku
by 100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou
Summary: Czuł się… nikim. Czuł się nikim, przeciętym Jonem Smithem, którego nikt nie zapamięta, nawet jeśli go zobaczy. Był nikim szczególnym, nikim wyjątkowym, nikim ważnym. Był bezimiennym piętnastolatkiem. Był wolny.
1. Prolog

Ostrzeżenia: Sporo mojego przynudzania, utopia/antyutopia, polityczne bzdury, zmiany w kanonie, śmierci postaci, odwrócenie dobra i zła.

Mniejszy lub większy slash.

* * *

Harry szybko przekonał się, że nie ma kontroli nad własnym życiem. Ktoś rokrocznie wywracał mu je do góry nogami – zdradzając prawdę o śmierci rodziców i czarodziejskim świecie, zmuszając go do odkrycia zdolności przejętych po Voldemorcie, zdradzając prawdziwszą prawdę o śmierci jego rodziców, zmuszając go do przeciwstawiania się całemu czarodziejskiemu światu i szkole, ujawniając prawdę o minionej wojnie i jego połączeniu z Voldemortem… jak w chorej wyliczance, sekret-przymus, sekret-przymus, a Los niech ma z niego przednią zabawę.

Czekał go szósty rok. Czekało go zmuszenia do kolejnej walki… miał dość, miał już dość, nie chciał walczyć. Nie chciał cierpieć za cały czarodziejski świat, za sam fakt własnych narodzin, za to kim byli jego rodzice, za to czego ludzie oczekiwali, za to kim ludzie chcieli go widzieć.

Jego życie było pełne cierpienia. Nie chciał go więcej. Nie wytrzyma więcej!

Złapał się mocniej framugi, siedząc w oknie. Obok wisiał sznur, który podkradł przy wczorajszym sprzątaniu garażu. Zawsze był tam bałagan – miał wrażenie, że jego wuj celowo nie dopuszcza tam ciotki, by mieć dla niego stałe zajęcie, albo że równie celowo wpuszcza tam jego kuzyna, by robił co mu się podobało.

Nie dbał już o to, nie dbał już o te trójkę. Nie byli jego rodziną, nie łączyło go z nimi nic prócz krwi. Krwi, która nie mogła go już ochronić – od roku go nie chroniła. Jak teraz o tym myślał, czuł się jak idiota.

Voldemort użył jego krwi w rytuale. Ta nie mogła go już przed nich chronić. Musiał uciec. Nie byl tu bezpieczny, ryzykował śmiercią zasypiając we wlasnym łóżka. Teraz, kiedy Voldemort na pewno poznał już przepowiednie poprzez ich przeklętą więź, na pewno zaatakuje. Harry sam nie wiedział czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobił, ale nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać.

Miał dość, dość tajemnic, dość zmuszania, dość robienia za rozrywkę Losu czy innego Fatum.

Miał dość i po zamknięciu w tym piekle na kolejne lato podjął decyzję o ucieczce. Przygotował się już dawno i nie mógł wahać. Nie mógł się już cofnąć. Zbyt wiele zrobił. Wszystkie dwadzieścia siedem dni spędzonych na Privet Drive spędził na przygotowaniach. Prowokował wujostwo, manewrując tak, by być wysyłanym po ciężkie zakupy, do sprzątania garażu, do wszystkich zajęć, których Vernon ani Petunia nie mogli pilnować osobiście. Ukradł śrubokręty z garażu i wymontował zamek z drzwi. Ukradł farbę do włosów i jakiś podkład z osiedlowego marketu. Ukradł pieniądze z głupiego schowka ciotki. Ukradł nowe ubrania z centrum, do którego wysyłano go na całotygodniowe zakupy. Ukradł linę i zamontował ją w oknie.

Kradł i nie miał najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, gotów zrobić wszystko, by ukraść ostatnią rzecz, którą odebrano mu chyba już przy narodzinach. Wolność, do bycia kim zechce, robienia czego zechce, czucia co zechce, przyjaźnienia się i walki z kim zechce. Do życia wolnego od schematów, kalek i oczekiwań, wolnego od przepowiedni, wojen i groźby śmierci. Życia, które mógłby przeżyć jak zechce, nie jak cały świat tego po nim oczekuje.

Właśnie. Zrobił już tyle, zniósł już tak wiele – nie może się wycofać.

Złapał się liny, schodząc po niej wolno i wreszcie stając na trawniku. Odetchnął kilka razy, rozglądając się wokół i wręcz napawając tym, co wreszcie odzyskał.

Wolnością. Mógł iść gdzie chciał, mógł robić chciał, mógł wszystko. Mógł wreszcie nie robić tego, czego robić nie chciał, a czego świat po nim oczekiwał. Był wolny, bez różdżki, bez swoich rzeczy, bez swojego wyglądu, bez czegokolwiek, co łączyłoby go ze starym życiem.

Czuł się… nikim. Czuł się nikim, był przeciętym Jonem Smithem, którego nikt nie zapamięta, nawet jeśli go zobaczy. Był nikim szczególnym, nikim wyjątkowym, nikim ważnym.

Był bezimiennym piętnastolatkiem.

Był wolny.


	2. 1 Norcote Wood i Buttinham Copse

_wężomowa_

* * *

Harry był wreszcie wolny – dostał to, o czym marzył od zawsze. I nie miał pojęcia co z tą wolnością zrobić. Nie pomyślał o tym. Zupełnie – tak się skupił na samej ucieczce, że zupełnie nie pomyślał o tym, co potem.

Uciec dalej? Z samego Surrey, z Anglii, z Europy? Czy zostać tu, tkwić pod nosem czarodziejskiego świata i śmiać się z nich w duchu, gdy będą go szukać wszędzie, gdzie go nie ma, ale nie tam, gdzie jest? Co z wojną – powinien wciąż być przeciw Voldemortowi? A może się do niego przyłączyć? Pozostać bezstronnym? Albo zupełnie wycofać się z walki i wszystko ignorować?

Podskoczył aż, gdy ciszę noc przerwał głuchy trzask. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, sięgając mimowolnie po różdżkę i na jej brak panikując tylko bardziej – póki nie zobaczył wygasłej latarni po drugiej stronie ulicy. Żarówka się wypaliła i pewnie ona tak trzasnęła. Na pewno, nikt nie mógłby wiedzieć o jego ucieczce tak szybko: wciąż stał na trawniku pod oknem, nie zbliżył się nawet do nie chroniących go od niczego osłon.

Uspokoił się z wolna, nabierając pewności co do jednego – uciec. Musi uciec, gdziekolwiek, byle daleko, byle poza ich zasięg. Poza zasięg wojny, poza zasięg którejkolwiek ze stron.

Rozejrzał się, na widok pustych ulic puszczając biegiem. Wiedział, że niedaleko są jakieś lasy – Durlesyowie mijali je, kiedy pierwszy i ostatni raz zabrali go do Londynu, pięć lat temu. W dniu, który tak naprawdę zaczął wszystko…

Na wspomnienie zoo i terrarium z wężami zgubił krok, wywracając się z jękiem na ziemię. Usiadł, łapiąc ciężko oddech i otrzepując ubrania z piasku. Nie zniszczył ich na szczęście – wolał nie nadwyrężać szczęścia przy kradzieżach, więc to co miał na sobie było wszystko, co miał.

Wstał, przeciągając się wolno, ostrożnie - na szczęście tylko się poobijał. Wolał jednak nie kusić losu i dalej ruszył już wolniej, biegnąc chodnikiem i próbując wyglądać jak jeden z tych nocnych biegaczy, na których ostatnio narzekał Vernon. W normalnych ubraniach w swoim rozmiarze, z sięgającymi ramion jasnymi włosami i blizną zasłoniętą podkładem wyglądał jak przeciętny nastolatek.

Zatrzymał się dopiero na widok tabliczki z napisem "Ripley Road". Rozejrzał się, mrużąc oczy i wyrzucając sobie w duchu ucieczkę na kilka dni przed nowiem, kiedy Księżyc ledwie dawał jakiekolwiek światło. Jakoś wypatrzył jednak budynek klubu golfowego. Podbiegł do niego, kierując się wzdłuż ogrodzenia i oddychając z ulga na widok wielkiego pola uprawnego. Je też okrążył, opadając na ziemie, gdy tylko minął pierwsze drzewa. Oparł się o jedno, łapiąc oddech i znów wyrzucając sobie głupotę - na czwartym roku nie było Quidditcha, wakacje po nim spędził zamknięty w pokoju tylko o obiedzie, w piątym roku też więcej nie grał niż grał w drużynie, a w te wakacje może i dawał radę kraść jedzenie przy okazji każdego wyjścia i dojadać do syta, ale swój plan przypłacił najcięższymi pracami. Jego kondycja było beznadzieja, jak już znajdzie bezpieczne miejsce musi pomyśleć o jakichś prostych ćwiczeniach – nie wyobrażał sobie durniejszego powodu do złapania, niż dostanie zadyszki.

Gdy już uspokoił oddech, sięgnął do kieszeni po kompas, który wziął z pokoju. Wciąż pełno w nim było starych lub nieużywanych zabawek Dudleya, a zanim ten nauczył się mówić to dostał mrowie zabawek edukacyjnych, które teraz polegiwały i zbierały kurz. Tym lepiej dla niego.

Starał przypomnieć sobie jazdę i narzekania wuja. Pamiętał jakieś roboty drogowe, przez które musiał on nadrobić drogi – "Kto mi zwróci za paliwo na te 4 mile?! Kto mi zwróci za dziesięć minut wyrwane z dnia?! Wymyślili sobie, roboty w środku tygodnia!" – mijane pole uprawne i klub golfowy, a dalej spore lasy i chyba nawet staw. Mógłby tam się ukryć kilka dni. Musiał jednak zdobyć mapę, by wiedzieć gdzie iść. Pamiętał chyba trasę i widoki, więc znajdzie czego potrzebuje, ale musi zdobyć mapę.

Wstał, chwiejąc się na nogach i w ostatniej chwili łapiąc drzewa. Wszedł kilkanaście metrów głębiej w las, póki nie znalazł drzewa, na które dał radę się wspiąć. Usiadł na najszerszej gałęzi, kręcąc kilkanaście minut, nim się nie poddał. Przywiązał się sznurem, który wziął ze sobą na wszelki wypadek, do gałęzi. Zamknął oczy, opierając głowę o pień i zasypiając nim zdążył pomyśleć jak mu niewygodnie.

* * *

Pokój pogrążony był w półcieniu, dość jasnym, by widział krąg postaci w pelerynach wokół i dość ciemnym, by nie dojrzeć ich białych masek. Dość jasnym, by widział postać wijącą się na posadzce przed nim, dość ciemnym, by nie widział jej twarzy. Dość jasnym, by widział pysk węża spoczywającego na jego ramieniu, dość ciemnym, by ciało gada znikało w cieniu jego tronu.

- Czyżby zdobycie książki cię przerosło? – Usłyszał własny głos, lodowaty mimo targającej nim furii.

_Imbecyle. Zwykłe imbecyle, niezdolni do najprostszych nawet zadań._

Jego dłoń opadła na podłokietnik, a palce drugiej przejęły leniwie różdżkę.

_Nie warto nawet ich karać. Zwykłe marnotrawstwo magii. _

- W-wybacz mi, Panie…! – Postać przed nim wydała z siebie na wpół charkot, na wpół jęk. Dźwignęła się trudem do siadu, nie ważąc jednak unieść głowy.

- _Imbecyl!_ – Usłyszał własny syk poprzedzający nieme zaklęcie, a potem wrzask rzucającego się na posadzce mężczyzny. Uciszył go kolejnym zaklęciem, obserwując ze znudzeniem jak posadzka pokrywa się krwią, rozmazywaną przez rzucającego się sługę.

- _Bezużytecznego imbecyla, niezdolnego zdobyć jednej książki!_

- _Spokojnie, panie… zdobędziesz go jeszcze. _– Rozległ się cichy syk, a wąż zsunął się po jego ramieniu do dłoni, układając na niej wąski łeb.

- _Ty zdobyłaś przekąskę - _odpowiedział, głaszcząc delikatne łuski końcami palców i wstając.

Zakończył zaklęcie, przekraczając leniwie wykrwawiające się zwłoki i stając w centrum kręgu. Czując jak wąż zsuwa się z jego ramienia na ziemię krótkim zaklęciem pozbawił ciało ubrań nim gad zabrał się do posiłku.

- Tym skończy się wasza kolejna… _niekompetencja._ – Powiedział spokojnie, rozglądając się wolno wokół. – Wiecie czego szukać. Tym razem nie obarczę tym, jak widać, _arcytrudny_ zadaniem jednego z was. Macie zdobyć tę księgę i dostarczyć ją temu przeklętemu dziecku, inaczej każdy z was odpowie za niekompetencję pozostałych!

* * *

Harry wrzasnął, czując jak coś odbiera mu oddech. Przesunął drżącymi dłońmi po piersi, z trudem łapiąc linkę i szarpiąc ja, póki nie puściła. Jęknął, obijając się o kilka gałęzi i wreszcie lądując na ziemi, czując jak ręką wybucha mu bólem.

- Uhh…! - Przycisnął ją do piersi, siadając wolno i opierając się o drzewo.

Świetnie, kolejna wizja, a miał nadzieje, że po tym przeklętym przejęciu w ministerstwie się skończyły. Nie miał ich przecież do dzisiaj!

Odetchnął kilka razy, prostując wolno rękę i z trudem tłumiąc kolejny krzyk. Zacisnął zęby, opierając ją sobie o szyje i sięgając wolną ręką po sznurek. Rozejrzał się wokół, po chwili sięgając też po trzy mocniejsze gałęzie. Ostrożnie podwinął rękaw bluzy, blednąc na widok dziwnego kąta, pod którym jego ręka zginała się w dół, ledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od nadgarstka. Zacisnął zęby mocniej, niemal bojąc, że je sobie wyłamie, ale prostując jakoś rękęi przywiązując do niej gałęzie, koniec sznura związując sobie na szyi.

Wstał chwiejnie, opierając się ciężko o drzewo. Musi iść po pomoc. Nie wytrzyma tak długo... chociaż obrywanie Cruciatusami trochę uodporniło go na ból. Może jakoś wytrzyma? Pamiętał jak za dzieciaka Vernon go połamał, wtedy też się zrosło. Teraz też poczeka i samo przejdzie... ale nie miał wolnego miesiąca czy dwóch, musiał uciec _teraz_.

Jakby trafił na czarodziejów i wmówiłby, że ktoś go zaatakował byłoby prościej. Powiedziałby, że nie wie skąd się tu wziął i dałby im uznać, że to wybuch magii w obliczu zagrożenia czy coś takiego? Tak, dobry plan, gdyby nie to, że najbliżsi czarodzieje są pewnie w Londynie. Nie miał ochoty iść tam pieszo ani wzywać Błędnego Rycerza. Nie mógł ryzykować odkrycia, nie tak szybko. Chciał trochę pożyć, chociaż odrobinę skorzystać z uzyskanej wolności.

Odetchnął kilka razy, wreszcie zaciskając zęby i rozglądając się. Zaraz, co mówili w szkołach? Musiał iść na północ, na pewno, jeśli nie trafi do swojego lasu, to w końcu wpadnie na jakąś ulicę i może znajdzie podwiezienie na gapę. Zaraz, kamienie mają mech po której stronie…? Na dole, powinien więc chyba iść w przeciwną stronę…?

Nagle uderzyło go jak mało wie – jak mało wie prócz zaklęć, eliksirów, wiedzy o dziwnych stworzeniach czy roślinach. Nie miał żadnej wiedzy o codziennym życiu, o radzeniu sobie w świecie beż różdżki, a teraz nie miał nawet pojęcia jak wyjść z tego przeklętego lasku. Ciekawe czy inni uczniowie chodzili w wakacje do jakiejś innej szkoły?

Potrzasnął głową, nie mając siły na takie dywagacje. Uznał, że raz kozie śmierć i ruszył w stronę – miał nadzieje – północy.

Szybko wrócił do rozmyślań, woląc błądzić gdzieś myślami, niż myśleć o pulsującym bólu złamanej ręki. Na szczęście prowizoryczne usztywnienie przyniosło mu ogromną ulgę, a póki pilnował wolnego, równego kroku i nie poruszał nią z bardzo, ból trzymał się średniego, znośnego nasilenia. Wolał nie myśleć co by było, gdyby w jego pamięci brakło doświadczeń z Crusiatusem lub dotyku Voldemorta na cmentarzu. Parsknął śmiechem, ciekaw co ten by powiedział, jakby mu kiedyś za to podziękował. O ile zdążyłby stanąć przed nim i powiedzieć cokolwiek przed oberwaniem Avadą…

Mimowolnie wrócił myślami do wizji. Jak się zastanawiał, to była tak… dziwna, tak inna od poprzednich, że nie wiedział co o niej myśleć. Pierwszą różnicą było to, że nie czuł wszystkiego. Czuł tylko _bycie_ Voldemortem, ale nie czuł efektów jego zaklęć, nie czuł obezwładniającego bólu, nie czuł nic prócz jego wściekłości – a nawet ona powodowała w nim najwyżej jeszcze dziwniejsze łączenie się w irytacji, niż jakikolwiek ból.

Bolała go szyja, na której zacisnął się sznurek (musiał przemieścić się w czasie jego snu) odbierając mu oddech. Bolała go złamana ręka.

Nie czuł śladu efektów po Cruciatusie, nie czuł bólu podobnego temu, który wywoływał dotyk Voldemorta. Nie był pewien co o tym myśleć – to była wizja, prawda? To nie mógł być sen – miewał je czasem, gdy wizje były częstsze, łatwo jednak poznawał takie sny. Po nich też nie czuł bólu, ale były przymglone i niewyraźnie, zazwyczaj składając się ze zlepków wspomnień lub poprzednich wizji, a co najważniejsze: zawsze były czymś, czego się obawiał. Śnił o złapaniu Syriusza, o zdobyciu Przepowiedni, o złapaniu _siebie_, ale… jakieś księgi?

Nie miał pojęcia czemu miałby _bać się_ książki albo w ogóle myśleć o jakiejkolwiek. Dumbledore rozmawiał z nim w czasie zeszłego roku o dodatkowych lekcjach, by lepiej walczył, ale nie podał konkretów…

Na myśl o Dymbledorze poczuł, jak przepełnia go wściekłość. Przeklęty, stary manipulator! Nie był pewien kiedy zaczął go nienawidzić, ale… nienawidził go szczerze, na równi z Voldemortem. To przez nich, przez te dwójkę jego życie było tylko schematem, którego musiał się trzymać. To Dumbledore pierwszy przejął się przepowiednią i zaczął cala kołomyję, a Voldemort uczynił ją prawdziwą. Obaj byli winni, obaj tak samo spieprzyli jego życie. Obu nie miał ochoty widzieć już nigdy w życiu!

Jęknął, opierając się o drzewo – odruchowo zacisnął dłonie w pięści i aż zachwiał się z bólu. _Stanowczo_ musi dotrzeć do Londynu i jakoś znaleźć pomoc!

Ruszył znowu, próbując odciągnąć się od bólu powrotem do swoich dywagacji. Voldemort chciał jakiejś księgi, chyba _cholernie_ ważnej, skoro zabijał za to, że jej jeszcze nie dostał i angażował wszystkich pozostałych Śmierciożerów, by ją w końcu mieć. Miał nadzieję, że nie chodziło o kolejne chore rytuały, ten na cmentarzu wystarczył mu na całe życie i życie po życiu też. Nie sądził też, że chodzi o jakieś zaklęcie – tych Voldemort też poznał pewnie aż nadto w czasie swojego życia. Jedyne co wydawało się prawdopodobne, to coś związanego z przepowiedniami – ale co by to miało być też nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział za to, że jedynym _dzieckiem_, które tak Voldemorta rozstrajało był on sam. O tak, tego był _więcej_ niż pewny.

Spróbował przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek z lekcji Wróżbiarstwa, ale na samo wspomnienie smrodu trociczek i perfum zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jęknął z irytacją, klnąc na przeklętą rękę, którą ruszył za mocno i opierając się o drzewo. Rozejrzał się, oddychając z ulga na widok przerzedzających się drzew i wolnej przestrzeni, za którą majaczył słabo jeszcze widoczny las.

Dotarł do ostatniego drzewa i oparł się o nie, zbierając siły. Skrzywił się za burczenie w brzuchu, próbując nie myśleć o głodzie. Nie wziął ze sobą jedzenia, ale miał pieniądze. Musi tylko dotrzeć do miasta, a do tego potrzebuje drogi, która jest za tym lasem, zaraz za nim. Teraz przebiegnie ten kawałek, przejdzie las i na pewno złapie kogoś na stopa, na pewno…

Odetchnął kilka razy, wreszcie przyciskając złamana rękę do piersi i przytrzymując ją wolną dłonią. Zmusił się do zignorowania bólu, puszczając biegiem i zatrzymując dopiero po minięciu pierwszych drzew. Puścił rękę, łapiąc ciężko oddech i czując tylko ból, pulsujący równo z sercem walącym w jego piersi i urywanym oddechem. Kopnął najbliższe drzewo z całej siły, krzycząc, gdy noga wręcz odbiła się od kory, a impet szarpnął jego ciałem. Wylądował na tyłku, z nogą _oraz_ ręką pulsującymi bólem i ochotą na zamordowanie tego, kto powiedział, że jeden ból pozwala zapomnieć o drugim. Kompletny idiota.

Zmusił się, by wstać na nogi, powłócząc jedną z nich i kierując się wolno przez lasek.  
Myśleć. Myśleć o czymś, czymkolwiek, Voldemorcie, Dumbledorze, wojnie – o czymkolwiek, co zajmie jego myśli czymś innym, innym od bólu…

Nie potrafił jasno myśleć, wpadając na drzewa i potykając się co rusz, czując tylko, jak wzmacnia to ból, bardziej, coraz bardziej… Na wpół wypadł, na wpół wytoczył się na ulicę, dysząc ciężko. Drgnął na pisk, odwracając się i widząc tylko rozpędzony samochód, pędzący wprost na niego.


	3. 2 Nawrót

FrejaAleeera1, Zozam rozdział ponownie poprawiony - głupi FFN nie zapisał poprzednich poprawek i wstawił na żywce. .  
Karaka, wena dziękuje za życzenia. ;)

* * *

Harry miał wrażenie, że czas stanął – a przynajmniej dla niego. Stał jak spetryfikowany, wpatrując się w samochód pędzący wprost na niego, słysząc klakson odbijający mu się echem w głowie.

Mrugnął raz, może dwa. Nagle poczuł pęd tuż przy swoim boku. Zdołał się ruszyć. Odskoczył w bok i potknął się o własne nogi. Zachwiał się, opadając na ł w szoku jak samochód, który minął go o milimetry hamuje z piskiem na przeciwległym pasie. Ze środka wypadła jakaś kobieta, biegnąc do niego i chyba wrzeszcząc – nie był pewien. Spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie, mając szanse pomyśleć tylko, że przynajmniej ból zniknął. wyparty adrenaliną.

Gdy następny raz otworzył oczy, napotkał sufit. Biały i sterylnie czysty, bez jednaj plamki, za to z małymi gwiazdkami i księżycami przyczepionymi do niego, lśniącymi blado w ciemności.

Zamrugał kilka razy, próbując zebrać myśli. Pierwsze, z czego zdał sobie sprawę do brak bólu. Usiadł gwałtownie, zaskoczony, jęcząc głucho, gdy obraz nagle rozmazał mu się przed oczami, a głowie zakręciło mu się, jakby ktoś bawił się nią jak bączkiem. Opadł znów na poduszki, łapiąc oddech i oddychając z ulgą, gdy pozbył się mroczków sprzed oczu.

Usiadł, o wiele wolniej, podciągając się co rusz na poduszkach i wreszcie lądując w pozycji półleżącej.

Zdał sobie sprawę z kolejnej rzeczy – ktoś zapiął jego złamaną rękę w prosty opatrunek z usztywnieniem. Cholera, szpital. Miał nadzieje, że mugolski – w czarodziejskim na pewno go wymyli i zobaczyli bliznę. Jeśli był w mugolskim, a farba do włosów dalej się trzymała, to może jakoś uda mu się wymknąć.

- Ty…! – Usłyszał głos od strony drzwi, brzmiący jak z trudem hamowany wrzask. We framudze stała chyba ta sama kobieta, który wysiadła do niego z samochodu. O tak, zdecydowanie wyglądała na dość wściekłą, by mieć ochotę wrzeszczeć, a najlepiej znów mu złamać rękę czy dwie… Harry wzdrygnął się, kuląc w sobie odruchowo i próbując coś wymyślić. Musi udawać, że nie jest sobą, tylko tego był pewien. Plan taki, jaki wykombinował wczoraj: ktoś go zaatakował, nagle był gdzie indziej, wybuch magii w obliczu zagrożenia. O ile to magiczny szpital, w mugolskim ktoś go porwał do lasku, ale zdołał uciec.

- Wreszcie się obudziłeś, cholero jedna! – Kobieta usiadła przy nim, nim Harry zareagował oglądając go i opukując ze wszystkich stron. Dopiero przy tym chłopak zauważył jej jasną szatę i długie, wielobarwne włosy splecione w warkocz przełożony przez ramię. – Ja rozumiem, dziewczyna rzuciła, rodzice nie kupili miotły, a nauczyciel każą się uczyć, ale mnie w swoje samobójstwo nie mieszaj!

Harry wbił w nią zdezorientowany wzrok, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała. I reagując równie porywczo i bez myślenia, co zawsze:

- Nie chciałem się zabić! – Wrzasnął, niemal podskakując na łóżku.

- Jasne, jasne, bujać to my, ale nie nas. – Kobieta wywróciła oczami, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Ciesz się, że akurat na dyżur jechałam i wzięłam cię ze sobą za darmola. – Dodała, jakby nigdy nic sięgając po kartę i wyjmując różdżkę. Stuknęła nią w kartkę, wczytując się w jakieś plątaniny wyników.

Harry prychnął, rozglądając się i oddychając z ulgą na widok swoich ubrań w koszu obok łóżka. Wychylił się po nie, sapiąc z zaskoczeniem, gdy nagle coś wcisnęło go w łóżko.

- Leżeć mi tu, spacerków nie ma w programie, panie Smith. – Kobieta odwiesił kartę i usiadła na brzegu łóżka. – Jesteś w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga, na oddziale wypadków przedmiotowych, specjalny wydział urazów pozamagicznych. Jestem Sara Wool, uzdrowicielka na stażu, niedoszła sprawczyni twojego samobójstwa. – Wyrecytowała z tak kpiąco niewinnym uśmiechem, że Harry miał tylko ochotę miotnąć w nią zaklęciem.

- Nie chciałem się zabić! – Wrzasnął znów, na jej minę wzdychając ciężko. Otworzył już usta, by też się przedstawić i jakoś wytłumaczyć, kiedy uderzyła go oczywistość.

Nie znalazł sobie imienia. Wymyślił bajeczkę skąd się tu wziął, ale nie kim jest! Nie może powiedzieć prawdy. Musi coś wymyślić. Szybko, _bardzo_ szybko!

- A… _well_… - Odchrząknął, czując nagłą suchość w gardle. – A-a… ar. Wel? – Wydukał w końcu. – Arwel… – Rozejrzał się wokół, na skraju paniki, nagle widząc jakiś obrazeczek widzący na ścianie. - Bran, właśnie. – Dodał z ulgą. - Tak mam na imię, Arwel Bran – Wyjaśnił, na minę Sary szybko tego żałując.

- Coś daleko stąd do Walii, mój Arcyważny Kruku. – Rzuciła niewinnie, na minę Harry'ego chichocząc i mierzwiąc mu włosy. – Arwell przez "w" oznacza prominencję, a przez "v" użalanie. Bran znaczy kruka, ale może też nawiązywać do Brana Błogosławionego: króla giganta, który odparł Irlandczyków. Na wypadek, jakbyś znów chciał użyć tego pseudo. – Wyjaśniła niewinnie, wstając i poprawiając szatę. – Przyjdę wieczorem sprawdzić twoją rękę, potem porozmawiamy i jak będziesz grzeczny, to wniosę o puszczenie cię do wolno i nie przeniesienie cię do oddziału Thickeya. – Wyjaśniła, po tym wychodząc i zostawiając zszokowanego Harry'ego samego.

Samego i w szoku kompletnym. Zastanawiał się, czy może nie jest wciąż nieprzytomny i nie ma omamów. Ta cała Sara była dziwaczna, tak dziwaczna, że niemal miał ochotę spytać ją o nazwisko panieńskie i ani Dumbledore ani Trelawney by go nie zdziwiło… Odetchnął, kładąc się znów i próbując zastanowić się nad swoją sytuacją. Był w szpitalu, był wyleczony, był w Londynie bez tracenia pieniędzy. Jeśli tylko "będzie grzeczny" i wyjdzie, to cała sytuacji będzie mu niemalże na rękę. Może świat nie nienawidzi go aż tak bardzo.

Zastanowił się znów nad imieniem. Wolał Arwela, dość miał użalania się nad sobą i musiał zacząć walczyć. Bran w którymkolwiek znaczeniu też mu odpowiadał. Dobra, ma nazwisko i imię, po komentarzu Sary sądząc – oba walijskie. Nie jego wina, że musiał złożyć to swoje dukanie, a obrazek przedstawiał jakiejś wiejskie szopy!

Odetchnął kilka razy, kładąc się wygodniej, nagle dziwnie zmęczony. Pewnie dostał jakieś eliksiry przeciwbólowe, a takie zwykle chyba usypiały. Zamknął oczy, postanawiając pomyśleć o wszystkim później.

Tak, później…

* * *

Ogień trzaskał w kominku, wypełniając pokój przyjemnym ciepłem. Przewrócił kartkę pergaminu, przebiegając tekst wzrokiem i tłumiąc poirytowanie, tak jak chęć zatrzaśnięcia tomu. Zamknął go i posłał zaklęciem na regał, sięgając po kolejny wolim leżący na ciemnym biurku. Przerzucił kilka kartek, przebiegając pobieżnie wzrokiem po tekście. Zatrzymał się przy jednym z odnośników, przewracając kartki z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem i uśmiechając zwycięsko, gdy wreszcie znalazł odpowiednią stronę.

- Glizdogonie! – Zawołał krótko, wstając z krzesła. Nim je dosunął, do pokoju wszedł przykurczono mężczyzna.

Nie kłopotał się wyjaśnieniami, podchodząc do niego i łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Przesunął palcami po jego znaku i odesłał go zaraz po tym, odwracając się i siadając w fotelu przed kominkiem.

- _Panie? _– Wąż wślizgnął się na jego kolana, sycząc cicho. Pogłaskał go po łbie, uśmiechając się do siebie z zadowoleniem.

_Wreszcie to znalazł._

* * *

- Pobudka, kruczku!

Harry zamrugał niechętnie, wciąż czując to błogie, rozkoszne wręcz poczucie bezgranicznego zadowolenia. Kto by pomyślał, że wizja może być tak przyjemna…

Zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę ze swoich myśli. Voldemort właśnie był wręcz _w ekstazie_, bo jego plany szły dobrze, a on… on cieszył się, że wizja była _przyjemna?_ Szarpnął się, wychylając przez łóżko i plując wokół, czując jak pusty żołądek ściska mu się boleśnie, nie mając czego zwrócić.

- Hej, spokojnie….! – Od razu poczuł na sobie delikatnie dłonie, jedną głaszcząc go po plecach, drugą podtrzymującą mu głosy i czoło, a potem łagodną falę magii kojącą jego napięte miejsce i mdłości. Dał się posadzić, dysząc ciężko i czując żółć w gardle i ustach. – Proszę. – Poczuł przy wargach szkło i sięgnął do niego, łapiąc szklankę i pijąc łapczywie, wylewając na siebie połowę wody. – Spokojnie, już dobrze…

Harry odetchnął, opierając się o poduszki i wpatrując w Sarę nie do końca przytomnie.

Miał wizję, wizję zachwyconego Voldemorta i cieszył się, że była przyjemna. Przyklaskiwał jego zadowoleniu – jego spełniającym się planom! Zasłonił usta dłońmi, czując jak gardło ściska mu się znów i wymiotując te odrobinę wody pomieszanej z żółcią.

Sara westchnęła, kładąc go na boku i podstawiając mu samoczyszczącą się miskę pod usta. Położyła u dłoń na plecach, zataczając nią delikatnie kółka i próbując rozmasować jego spięte mięśnie.

Po dłuższym czasie Harry uspokoił się w końcu, zmuszając do pamiętania o _wszystkim_ – o wojnie, o szkole, o Dumbledorze, o mugolach. O tak, właśnie tak, nie widzieć tego co chce, a co się dzieje.

Voldemort coś znalazł i tyle. Wizja znów nie była bolesna. Tyle. Cieszył się z braku bólu, nie z powodzenia Voldemorta…

Przekręcił się na plecy, wbijając beznamiętny wzrok w sufit.

Wiedział czemu czul się tak podle. Przez widok Glizdogona i przypomnienie o Syriuszu. O jego śmierci. O tym jak bardzo miał ją gdzieś. Jak bardzo nienawidził się za to, że nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie żadnego uczucia wobec swej jedynej rodziny…

Wciąż pamiętał jaki był zachwycony na trzecim roku, na jego propozycję wspólnego zamieszkania. Był gotów go pokochać, myślał, że go pokochał, bo Syriusz miał go ocalić od Dursleyów. Pamiętał tez jednak czas spędzony na Grimmualde Palce, rozmowy z Syriuszem – pamiętał, jak ten nazywał go Jamesem, jak zatracał się we wspomnieniach tak bardzo, że brał je za rzeczywistość, te wszystkie chwile, które rozbiły jego naiwną wizję odzyskania rodziny i domu, które tak bardzo bolały… I Ministerstwo, Syriusz wpadający za zasłonę, ludzie wokół pocieszający go nieustannie i jego własny brak jakichkolwiek uczuć.

Znów, znów zupełnie nie pasował schematu i jak źle się z tym czuł…

- Spokojnie. – Sara odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła i właśnie to uświadomiło coś Harry'emu.

Blizna. Ona powinna wiedzieć kim jest, przecież musiała widzieć jego bliznę…!

- Spokojnie powiedziałam. – Sara uśmiechnęła się, dając mu lekkiego pstryczka w nos. – Blizny na twarzy się goją, chociaż będziesz miał łysą kreskę na prawej brwi nim ci nie odrośnie. – Rzuciła, podając mu lusterko.

I wtedy Harry to zobaczył. Siebie, z blond włosami, zielonymi oczami, widocznym zaróżowieniem biegnącym przez brew i skroń. I brak blizny. Jego czoło było gładkie. Zupełnie i całkowicie. Nie było nawet _śladu_ po jego bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy. Najmniejszego.

- …wel!

Harry oprzytomniał dopiero na lekki policzek. Zamrugał, odwracając nieprzytomny wzrok na Sarę, na jej zmartwione spojrzenie próbując wziąć się do kupy.

Nie miał blizny. Mógł tylko dziękować losowi, że wreszcie się jej pozbył. To było coś dobrego, więc nie ma co panikować. Teraz będzie mu też łatwiej się zamaskować.

Właśnie tak, spokój i racjonalizm.

- W-wybacz… miałem bliznę na-aa-ad okiem. – Wydukał, woląc lekkie przekłamanie. – Co się z nią stało?

Sara odsunęła się, wpatrując w niego wciąż z niepokojem.

- Miałeś twarz zalaną krwią. Użyli eliksirów przeciw bliznom… jeśli blizna była mugolska, to się zwyczajnie wyleczyła. Jeśli magiczna, to znaczy, że jej magia i się wyleczyła, to znaczy, że jej magia wygasła. – Wyjaśniła, sprawdzając czy nie ma gorączki i sięgając do opatrunku na ręce.

Harry dał go sobie zdjąć bez słowa, zastanawiając się nad tym co właśnie usłyszał.

Blizna nie była mugolski. Jej magia nie wygasła, ostatnie wizje tego dowodzą. Więc jak, u licha, mogła zniknąć…?

Musi stąd wyjść i dostać się do księgarni. Czeka go sporo nauki…

Znów poczuł się głupi. Czemu nie uczyli ich zupełnie o leczeniu?! Nawet Dudley miał w szkole kursy pierwszej pomocy – zadali je na wakacje i strasznie narzekał na te dwa spotkania po pięć godzin. Mugole uczyli się leczenia, a czarodzieje?

Uczyli ich ze dwóch czarów leczących, które mało kto potrafił rzucić poprawnie, znali parę eliksirów, których nikt by nie poznał wśród innych i nie przyrządził bez książki, kilka roślin, których znali zastosowania, ale nie potrafili hodować ani znaleźć w terenie. Nic z teorii, która cokolwiek by im dala.

- Hej, nie odpływaj mi tu! - Sara znów dala mu pstryczka w nos, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył brak swojego opatrunku. – Ręka cała, żołądek ci się uspokoił, to chyba cię wypiszę... – Powiedziała, wpatrując się w niego z niepokojem. – Wiesz, jak będziesz miał problemy, to możesz tu podejść. Mam wszystkie dyżury na parterze albo czwartym piętrze, prawie tu mieszkam... łatwo mnie znajdziesz. – Uśmiechnęła się tak sympatycznie, że Harry mógł tylko kiwnąć głową.

Zastanowił się, czy czegokolwiek potrzebuje. Sam załatwi sprawę z Gringottem, zakupy mogą wymagać asysty, ale na nie ma jeszcze czas. Prócz tego? Zostawała jedna rzecz.

- W sumie, mam pewien problem... – Zaczął, odwzajemniając lekko uśmiech. – Jak magicznie zafarbować włosy? - Zapytał, na minę Sary nie do końca pewien, czy nie pożałuje tego pytania.


	4. 3 Dziurawy Kocioł

Następnego poranka Harry siedział przed lustrem w łazience szpitalnej, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie i zastanawiając nad tym, czy mu się podoba. Sara okazała się znać dość zaklęć pomagających zmienić trwale wygląd, by mógł przez kolejne półwiecze co rano żyć jako inna osoba.

- Parę miesięcy potrwa, nim zaczną znów rosnąć – eliksir zmusza ciało do wyprodukowania ich naturalnie, więc trzeba dać mu czas na regenerację. – Wyjaśniła Sara, przeczesując palcami jego włosy, sięgające do ziemi choć wciąż stał. Do kompletu, miały barwę głębokiej czerni pomieszanej z czerwonymi i białymi pasemkami, które Sara splatała właśnie w warkoczyki.

Jakoś tak bał się jej sprzeciwić, może dlatego, że miał wobec niej dług, a może dlatego, że Sara wciąż miała władze nad wypisaniem go ze szpitala lub nie. Po tym jak posądziła go o _umyślne_ wejście jej pod koła wolał być wobec niej potulny jak baranek.

Cóż, przeciw tatuażom na pół twarzy pewnie by się sprzeciwił, ale włosy nie były aż takim problemem. Zawsze mógł też mieć później _wypadek_ z gumą do żucia albo ogniem.

Jego ugodowość wynikała jednak chyba najbardziej stąd, że _naprawdę_ był jej coś winien, a przy takiej zabawie w przemiany kobieta wyglądała na niewiele młodszą od niego i wręcz promieniała szczęściem.

Poza tym, ten wygląd nie był taki zły. Sara sama uświadomiła go, że jej eliksiry to produktem domowych eksperymentów, więc dla prawa są nieistniejące czytaj nielegalne – nikt nie podejrzewałby go o ich użycie, a inne nie pozwalają osiągnąć takich efektów.

Nikt więc go nie pozna. Nikt nie będzie myślał, że nagle mugolsko przedłużył włosy albo coś podobnego, nie posądza się też kogoś z góry o używanie nie do końca legalnych eliksirów. Znaczy: o ile ktoś zacząłby podejrzewać kim naprawdę jest.

I najważniejsze było to, że ten wygląda całkiem mu się podobał. W pierwszej chwili wściekł się nieco, bo z tak długimi włosami i zwłaszcza warkoczykami wyglądał irytująco kobieco. Po chwili uznał jednak, że to też zaleta – nikt by go nie podejrzewał o taki wygląd.

Kojarzyli go z powyciąganymi ubraniami i desperackim trzymaniem się wyglądu po ojcu. Nikt nie skojarzy go w długowłosym, dziewczęcym wręcz chłopakiem.

O ile ktoś by nabrał podejrzeń, a na to nie zamierzał pozwolić. Za wszelką cenę.

– Czekaj, czegoś brakuje… - Sara związała ostatni warkoczyk i rzuciła na nie zaklęcie permanentnego ulizania*, po czym zaczęła znów wydzielać pasma. Rzuciła na nie zaklęcie, które Harry już znał, szybko podając mu niewielką buteleczkę z eliksirem, który też już znał. Westchnął tylko cicho, gdy wydzielone pasma zabarwiły się na ciemną zieleń, a Sara wróciła do zaplatania.

– O, właśnie! – Rzuciła po związaniu ostatniego warkoczyka, uśmiechając się szeroko do Harry'ego. – I jak, Arwel, pasuje?

Harry zawahał się, po chwili kiwając jednak głową.

- Wyglądam jak w połowie przemiany płci, ale… całkiem mi się to podoba. – Powiedział, obracając się lekko. Włosy zawirowały wokół niego, plącząc się niebezpiecznie przy jego nogach. - …albo wolę je krótsze. – Powiedział. – Wiesz, gram w Quidditcha i w ogóle, mogą być problemem. – Wyjaśnił na poczekaniu, nawet nie mijając się tak bardzo z prawdą.

Sara sięgnęła po różdżkę, stawiając Harry'ego bokiem do lustra.

- Gdzieś koło pasa? – Zaproponował, wskazując długość różdżką. – Czy niżej? – Dodała, a Harry nie potrafił się oprzeć jej błagalnemu spojrzeniu i zgodził się na długość za pas. – Akurat za tyłek, więc masz zasłonę jakby ktoś cię nakrył pod prysznicem. – Rzuciła z zadziornym uśmiechem, na rumień Harry'ego chichocząc.

- Bardzo śmieszne. – Mruknął chłopak pod nosem, zgarniając włosy na ramie i siadając na krześle. Złapał jeden z warkoczyków, owijając go sobie wokół palców – te zostały dawnej długości, sięgając mu koło kostek.

Sara wzruszyła ramionami, stając za nim i obejmując go lekko. Oparła mu głowę na ramieniu, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Wiesz, że zawszę ci pomogę? Nawet jak wyjdziesz? – Powiedziała cicho, a Harry dopiero po chwili zrozumiał do czego pije, było nie było, uzdrowicielka.

- Naprawdę nie chciałem się zabić. – Powtórzył ze zmęczeniem, po chwili wzdychając tylko. – Tak, wiem, pani doktor. – Dodał po chwili z rozbawieniem. Nie potrafił jej jeszcze zaufać, ale przydałby mu się ktoś z czarodziejskiego świata, kto nie ma pojęcia o jego przeszłości i nigdy nie poznał go jako Harry'ego Pottera. Może nawet jej kiedyś zaufa?

Teraz nie ufał _sobie_ na tyle, by móc zaufać komuś. Nie chciał wciągnąć Sary w wojnę i swoje problemy, ale miło będzie mieć kogoś normalnego. _Potrzebował_ kogoś normalnego, nawet jeśli miałby tylko z nią pisać, gdy jego podstęp się wyda i zrobi się gorąco.

- Dobra, wstawaj i idziemy cię wypisać. – Sara zmierzwiła mu włosy i odsunęła się, sprzątając po ich metamorfozach. – Czyli ja skoczę do oddziałowego, a ty wyskakuj ze szpitalnych łachów.

Harry kiwnął głową, wracając do pokoju i wchodząc za parawan, by się przebrać. Ubrania pewnie zaliczyły w szpitalu pranie, bo prócz przetarć wyglądały jak nowe.

Sprawdził, czy ma swoje pieniądze i odetchnął z ulgą – mugolski funty może i nie są czymś specjalnym w magicznym Londynie, ale zawsze są zabezpieczeniem. Czarodzieje nie pozwoliliby sobie ścigać go swoimi sposobami jeśli on używałby mugolskich – baliby się wydania. Zwłaszcza, że Ministerstwo już tylko czekało na to, by go złapać, osądzić i zmieść powierzchni ziemi, odzyskując twarz. Ciekawe czy odwiedziny Voldemorta w Ministerstwie Magii zmusiły Knota do otworzenia oczu - musiałby kupić Proroka i sprawdzić.

Wyszedł na korytarz, cofając o krok na widok mrowia ludzi. Przez wakacje widywał ledwie swoje wujostwo, czasem panią Figg albo ciotkę Marge, prócz tego był skazany na własne towarzystwo. Pierwszy miesiąc Hogwarcie zawsze spędzał na przywykaniu do towarzystwa i tłumów wokół.

Teraz czuł się przytłoczony, zbyt przytłoczony by zdołać się ruszyć, by zrobić coś prócz opierania się o framugę, zaciskając na niej palce mocno, aż pobielały, oddychając płytko, coraz szybciej, czując jak pierś zaczyna bo boleć i…

- Arwel? – Sara podbiegła do niego, wciskając jakiś papier do kieszeni. Obejrzała go z każdej strony, wreszcie przykładając do jego czoła własne. – Hej, w porządku…? – zapytał, gdy już się upewniła, że nic mu nie jest. – Nie wypuszczę cię, jeśli coś ci jest! – Pogroziła mu palcem.

Harry odetchnął kilka razy, nim nie kiwnął głową. Uspokoił się trochę na je widok. Nie, nie ufał jej jeszcze, o ile nie chodziło o włosy, ale była pierwszą osobą, która poznał "nowy" on. Pierwszą i jedyną, która znała go _tylko_ jako to nowe ja.

Tylko Sara znała go jako Arwela Brana i nikogo więcej. To było tak błogie uczucie – świadomość, że ktoś jest z nim jako nim, nie nim jako Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i Wybrańcem, ale – z nim. Nim, nikim innym.

Świadomość, że jest wart uwagi i towarzystwa nawet, jeśli nie jest Harrym Potterem, _tym_ Harrym Potterem, była upajająca.

Przywołał się do porządku, uśmiechając do Sary.

- W porządku. Nie lubię tłumów, to wszystko.- Powiedział szczerze. Kobieta zmierzyła go badawczym wzrokiem, po chwili kiwając głową.

- To idziemy, wypis gotowy, muszę cię tylko wyprowadzić.

- Co, nie trafiłbym do drzwi? – Zachichotał Harry.

- Mógłbyś trafić prosto w nie. – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i zgrzytnął zębami. Już on ją kiedyś przegada, na pewno. _Kiedyś_, jak poczuje się z nią pewniej.

Poszedł za Sarą do wyjścia, po krótkim pożegnaniu lądując na ulicy. Cofnął się lekko, by nikogo nie blokować, i rozejrzał się wokół. O ile pamiętał piąty rok, to Święty Mungo był w jakimś centrum handlowym nie tak daleko od centrum Londynu. Rozejrzał się lepiej, oddychając z ulga na widok postoju taksówek. Skierował się tam od razu, wsiadając do jedynego wolnego samochodu i… zamarł z otwartymi ustami, usiłując przypomnieć sobie adres ulicy, z której mógł dotrzeć na Pokątną. Zawsze trafiał tam _jakoś_, nigdy nie mając w to tak dużego wkładu.

- Jedziesz czy nie? – Rzucił w końcu poirytowany kierowca, oglądając się na niego i prychając na widok jego włosów. – Łażą takie, nie wiadomo co, i uprzykrzają ludziom życie…

- Charing Cross Road proszę. – Rzucił wreszcie Harry, ignorując komentarze. Przywykł do nich u wujostwa, a teraz, z tym wyglądam, chyba mu się to przyda. Nie to, że ich nie rozumiał – wiedział jak wygląda jak ludzie mogą reagować. To tylko pomoże mu w ukryciu cię, bo nikt nie podejrzewa Chłopca, Który Przeżyło o taki wygląd. Zawsze martwił się o to co świat pomyśli – ale teraz… miał dość. Teraz miał po prostu dość. Przywyknął do obelg i potrafi je znieść, więc będzie robił to, na co ma ochotę.

Zachichotał na myśl o reakcji wujostwa, gdyby im podziękował za znieczulenie na obelgi przez obrzucanie go nimi każdego dnia.

- Dziesięć funtów. – Taksówkarz wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Harry kiwnął głową, wyjmując z kieszeni pieniądze i po zapłaceniu wysiadając. Rozejrzał się wokół mimowolnie, uśmiechając na znajomą okolicę. Lubił Pokątną, to na niej Hagrid był z nim jako nim, zanim uświadomił mu kim tak naprawdę jest, co niesie za sobą jego blizna i nazwisko...

Potarł nerwowo czoło, kierując się do Dziurawego Kotła i wchodząc do środka. Odetchnął na widok znajomego wnętrza, czując się odrobinę pewniej. Minął stół obsiadany przez czarodziejów dyskutujących, na ile usłyszał, nad nowym Prorokiem. Pochylił lekko głowę, przyśpieszając i podchodząc do barku, po drodze podkradając jedną z leżących luzem gazet. Usiadł przy barze, zasłaniając się Prorokiem i zerkając na spis artykułów.

Kilka reportaży o nieudolnym Ministerstwie, kilka wywiadów, kolejne wypociny Skeeter, jakieś typowe kolumny sportowe i im podobne… Zamarł nagle, wpatrując się w tytuł artykułu i czując, jak jego oddech przyśpiesza, a papier drży w jego dłoniach. Mrugał ciągle, próbując chyba sprawić, by tytuł zniknął. Ten jednak trwał na papierze, wręcz krzycząc w niego tłustymi literami: "Masakra w Surrey! Sami-Wiecie-Kto potwierdza swój powrót!"

Harry zamknął gazetę i złożył ją tak, by nie widzieć artykułu, wachlując się nią lekko i próbując uspokoić. Surrey nie było takie małe, a nawet jeśli, nawet _jeśli_ jego wujostwo ucierpiało, _jeśli_ chodziło o niego… trudno.

Obiecał sobie przejmować się tylko sobą. Nikim więcej. Dokładnie tak, dbać tylko o siebie i ufać tylko siebie.

Nie czuł nic, nie obchodzili go. Nigdy nie byli jego rodziną i… Merlinie, nawet jeśli czyniło go to potworem, to czuł wręcz_ ulgę._ Nie musiał martwić się, że jesli wyda sie jego maskarada to będzie musiał wrócić na Privet Drive i odpowiedzieć za to co nabroił przy ucieczce. Próba sprawdzenia kiedy zniknął też na pewno stała się teraz o wiele trudniejsza. Nawet próba szukania go - przy odrobinie szczęścia - może skończyć się uznaniem go za zabitego przy tym ataku lub porwanego przez Voldemorta!

Atak w Surrey miał tylko dobre strony, żadnych innych, nieważne z jakiej strony by nie patrzył. Odetchnął ostatni raz, wstając i kierując się szybko na tyły, a potem do przejścia na Pokątną. Dopiero tam uświadomił sobie, **że nie ma różdżki**. Nie ma różdżki i chce się dostać przez przejście… Miał ochotę dać sobie kopa w zasłonięty włosami tyłek za własną głupotę.

- Doceniam zachwyt nad ścianą, pragnąłbym jednak z niej skorzystać. Po tym jak najbardziej może _pani _wrócić do kontemplacji. - Usłyszał za sobą i niemal podskoczył w miejscu, blednąc na znajomy głos. Odwrócił się, na widok Sewerusa Snape'a cofając się pod ścianę.

Puścił mimo uszu nazwanie się panią, przełykając nerwowo. Wciąż pamiętał zeszłoroczne lekcje oklumencji, wciąż pamiętał wspomnienia, które zobaczył bez celowego zamiaru, wciąż pamiętał poprzednie lata.

Nie miał pojęcia co myśleć o Snape'ie. Był gnojkiem, nienawidzącym go za to, kim byli jego rodzice. Nie dziwił się temu, widząc co ojciec wyrabiał w szkole sam go znienawidził, czuł też urazę wobec matki, za to, że go nie powstrzymała. Rodzice tak wiele razy zmieniali swój obraz w jego umyśle, że sam już się gubił. U Dursleyów sam nie widział, czy mieć rodziców za pijaków i nierobów, czy nie. Potem pojawił się Hagrid i powiedział mu prawdę, potem dowiadywał się coraz więcej: o przyjaźni jego matki i Snape'a, o zachowaniu jego ojca, o prawdzie stojącej za ich śmiercią, o tym wszystkim co się na nich składało i... i nie potrafił, nie potrafił ich nie nienawidzić. Najbardziej miał im za złe to, że nie uciekli na drugi koniec świata, gdy tylko usłyszeli o przepowiedni. Mogli uciec, gdzieś daleko, gdzie Voldemort nie czułby się zagrożony. Mogli uciec. Zamiast tego jednak zostali, w sercu wojny, w sercu walki, w przeklętej Dolinie Godryka.

- Proszę _pani!_ – Doszedł go podniesiony głos i znów niemal poskoczył w miejscu. Zarumienił się odruchowo, czując zwyczajnie głupio. Szyderczy uśmiech Snape'a wcale mu nie pomagał.

- Przepraszam, panie...? – wydusił w końcu, opanowując chociaż drżenie głosu. Na brak odpowiedzi nawet się nie skrzywił, ciągnąc dalej: - Rodzice wysłali mnie rzeczy do szkoły, ale zapomnieli dodać jak przejść na pokątna bez różdżki. – Skłamał w końcu, splatając ręce za plecami i uśmiechając się lekko. – Byłby pan tak miły? – Zerknął wymownie na ścianę, opanowując z wolna nerwy.

Obiecał sobie zacząć od nowa. Zupełnie od nowa. Musi traktować świat wokół bez uprzedzeń, dać każdemu nową szansę. Może wyjdzie na tym lepiej niż na trwaniu w uprzedzeniach? Zawsze warto spróbować.

- Radziłbym pani zakupić różdżkę w pierwszej kolejności, o ile nie ma pani zamiaru wyczekiwać na kolejnych uczynnych. – Snape prychnął, otwierając jednak przejście i nawet puszczając go przed sobą.

- Dziękuję. - Harry zignorował zgryźliwe "panie przodem" i wszedł na Pokątną. Przeszedł na bok, opierając się o ścianę i napawając samym widokiem znajomej ulicy. Potrzebował też chwili, by przyzwyczaić się do tłumu i dojść do siebie.

Snape był dla niego równie niemiły, co zawsze. Dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał, ale jeśli już sobie przypominał jego docinki… prócz bycia wygłaszanymi _częściej_ nie było w nich nic tak innego od docinków, którymi obrywał każdy w zasięgu wzroku Snape'a. Owszem, obrywał za bycie Wybrańcem, ale czy Hermiona nie obrywała za bycie kujonką, Ron z bycie Weasleyem, a Neville za bycie kiepskim czystokrwistym? Nie był w krytyce wyjątkowy, nawet jeśli tak sobie wmawiał.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, chichocząc pod nosem. O tak, Sewerus Snape na pewno będzie jedną z osób, które _zawsze_ przypomną mu, że nie jest nikim wyjątkowym.

Odetchnął, zbierając w sobie odwagę. Przedzielił włosy i zgarnął je do przodu, przerzucając przez ramiona – wołał nie trzymać ich z tyłu w takim tłumie. Nietrudno o wypadek, a wyłysienie nie jest na liście jego dzisiejszych pragnień. Nawet, jeśli byłoby również dobry kamuflażem co obecna fryzura.

Zrobił jednak ledwie dwa kroki, a zobaczył co najmniej trzy znajome twarze. Cofnął się momentalnie, opierając o ścianę i obejmując ramionami. Dopiero na dotyk własnym włosów na dłoniach się uspokoił, wiedząc jednak jedno.

Potrzeba mu trochę czasu, nim będzie w stanie zmierzyć się z całym tym tłumem czarodziejów, z traktowaniem znajomych jako obcych. Snape nie był zbyt bliską mu osobą, a i tak w pierwszej chwili niemal wpadł w panikę. Nie chciał myśleć co by było wpadł w Esach i Floresach na Weasleyów, Hermionę, Neville'a...

Cofnął się znów do Dziurawego Kotła, siadając przy barze i zastanawiając gdzie się podziać na noc. Zawahał się na wspomnienie drugiego roku i pomieszkiwania w tutejszym pokoju. Nie widział jednak innego wyjścia – nie wiedział, gdzie w mugolskim Londynie dostałby pokój, czy nie wpakowałby się w kłopoty, czy nie nasłaliby na niego policji. W czarodziejskim świecie jest łatwiej – dawno zauważył, że czarodzieje mniej się sobą interesują. Miał tu też Sarę – mógł skłamać, że są spokrewnieni, na pewno by mu pomogła. Tak myślał…

Rozważył jeszcze krótko pójście na ulicę Knockturnu, ale tam to już _na pewno_ wpakowałby się w kłopoty. Poddał się więc w końcu, siadając porządniej i machając niepewnie do Toma za ladą.

- Potrzebowałbym pokoju na noc… ale mam tylko mugolskie pieniądze, dopiero pójdę do banku. – Powiedział niepewnie, zagryzając nerwowo wargę. Miał ten nawyk w dzieciństwie i chyba właśnie mu wrócił. Na szczęście Tom uśmiechnął się tylko bezzębnie, odkładając szklankę, którą czyścił.

- Tak, tak, znajdzie się coś, oczywiście, panie…? – Urwał, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco.

- Arwel Bran. – Harry poczuł się dziwnie, przedstawiając tak, ale chyba nie pokazał tego po sobie.

Pięć minut i sto funtów później był już w niewielkim pokoju na piętrze. Usiadł na parapecie, opierając się o okno i wpatrując w tłumy na pokątnej.

Przypomniał sobie pierwszy rok – to jaki zachwycony był uwagą Hagrida, obietnicami o szkole magii. Rozmowę, z której dowiedział się o Voldemorcie, rozmowę po której nic już nie było takie samo.

Przypomniał sobie spotkanie Draco u Madam Malkin, po którym uprzedził się skutecznie. Wyobraził sobie co by było, gdyby nie uprzedził się do niego od razu. Gdyby w pociągu trafił na niego, nie na Rona. Gdyby trafił do Slytherinu, nie Gryffindoru.

Pomyślał o pierwszym roku – na pewno łatwiej zauważyłby, że coś jest nie tak ze Snape'em. Ciekawe, czy ten nienawidziłby go równie mocno, gdyby wylądował w jego domu? Postawiłby wyżej obowiązki, albo znienawidził go jeszcze mocniej za profanację _jego_ domu? Co z Hagridem, czy mógłby mu pomóc ze smokiem, czy w ogóle by się z nim przyjaźnił? Czy zaprzyjaźniłby się z kimkolwiek tak, jak z Ronem i Hermioną - czy miałby szanse mieć z nimi normalne relacje?

Przypomniał sobie ceremonię na zakończenie roku i poczuł, jak poczucie winy ściska go w piersi. Teraz, na chłodno, widział wiele rzeczy. Widział jak okrutny był Dumbledore, czekając z wychwaleniem Gryffindoru do samej uczty, traktując Slytherin wręcz okrutnie. Teraz miał piętnaście lat, ale wciąż pamiętał ten zachwyt z wygranej. Wyobraził sobie, co czułby na miejscu ślizgonów, na miejscu Draco, i poczuł się zwyczajnie podle.

Co gorsza, to jego zgrywanie bohatera, które dało im zwycięstwo, nie przyniosło im nic dobrego. Jeśli nie pojawiłby się przy zwierciadle, Quirrel i tak nie dostałby kamienia. Jeśli by się nie pojawił, ten nie musiałby zostać zniszczony i Flamel by nie umiarł. Jeśli nie pojawiłby się, Quirrel by nie zginą.

Zamknął oczy, opierając czoło o chłodną szybę.

Pomyślał o drugim roku, o sprawie Bazyliszka. Wyobraził sobie, że jest ślizgonem i okazuje się, że potrafi rozmawiać z wężami. Cała szkoła na pewno byłaby przeciw niemu, ale ten dom, _dom węża?_ Gdyby sam do niego należał? Skulił się w sobie na wspomnienie pierwszego odrzucenia przez uczniów, przez uczniów w tej cudownej, wymarzonej szkole, w której wszystko miało być lepiej niż w domu, a okazało się takie samo. Wyobraził sobie sprawę Komnaty Tajemnic, gdyby miał kogokolwiek, kto by docenił jego bycie wężoustym. Na pewno szybciej odkryłby znaczenie głosów w ścianach, może i odkrył komnatę? Może, nie czując się przez wężomowę dziwadłem, zdołałby nauczyć się jak jej normalnie używać? Może nawet zdołałby dogadać się z Bazyliszkiem i nie musiał go zabijać, może nie musiałby zabijać _jego_…

Urwał, prostując się i sięgając drżącymi dłońmi do policzków, wzdrygając się, gdy poczuł pod palcami łzy. Wstał szybko, idąc wziąć prysznic i próbując się tym otrzeźwić. Na próżno – ledwie położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy, pojawiły się przed nimi znajome wspomnienia.

Walka w Komnacie Tajemnic, Bazyliszek i dziennik, Ginny i wspomnienie Toma Marvolo Riddle'a – jego wrzask i rozpadające się w powietrzu widmo. Harry jęknął, kręcąc się na łóżku i szarpiąc nerwowo pościel, rzucając się w niej tym mocniej, im więcej łez spływało po jego policzkach.

* * *

*Zaklęcie trwałego ulizania to jeden ze starszych czarów, wymyślony przez Śluzannę Ślizę Tarket. Jest zaklęciem permanentnym, pozwalającym zachować idealna fryzurę w każdych warunkach. Jego wadą jest to, że zdjąć je może jedynie osoba, które je rzuciła, a że powstało w czasach wysokiej umieralności golibrodów, jego stosowanie było ryzykowne. Wydział do Spraw Nowelizacji Zaklęć Ministerstwa Magii wykorzystało formułę zaklęcia do opracowania słynnego szampony Ulizanna, osłabiajac znacznie jego moc.


	5. 4 Pałac pamięci

**Itami Namida**, fryzurę trzeba sobie niestety wyobrazić. Co to Sewerusa: polski odpowiednik zapisuje się przez "w". Mnie też uświadomiła dopiero autokorekta. ;)

**Aislinka**, co do Knockturnu to własnie on jest oryginalną, angielską nazwą.  
Autorka przy "Diagon Alley" i "Knockturn Alley" wykorzystała zmyślną grę słowną: "diagonally" - wymawiane łudząco podobnie do Diagin Alley - znaczy "po przekątnej", stąd Pokątna (na tej grze słownej opiera się też nieszczęśliwa pomyłka Harry'ego w drugim tomie). Z Knockturnem jest gorzej, bo odnosi się do łacińskich "nocturnus" – nocny oraz "nox, noctis" – noc, co wskazuje na mroczny charakter ulicy. Dodatkowo KNOCKturn nawiązuje do słowa "knock", które oznacza uderzenie, zdzieleni kogoś, nawiązujące do brutalności ulicy. Nawet samo KnockTURN można łatwo odnieść do "turn" czyli "odwrócić, zawrócić", jako rady by nie wchodzić na ulicę i uciec z niej jak najszybciej. ;)  
To jedna ze zmyślniejszych gier słownych, której nie da się chyba zgrabnie przełożyć.  
"Śmiertelny nokturn" to dla mnie jedno z niewielu nietrafionych tłumaczeń w Harrym Potterze i wolałam zostawić oryginalną ulicę.  
Literówka poprawiona. :)

A Sara wtryniła mi się już chyba na dobre, długie włosy - _jeszcze_ - Harry'ego również.

* * *

Harry czuł się dziwnie. Śnił – wiedział, że śnił, lecz równie pewien był, że jest przytomny, że myśli jasno.

Był w próżni, w nieprzyjemnie ostrej i czystej bieli, ale wystarczyła jedna jego myśl, a jasność przytłumiła się delikatnie. Rozejrzał się, dopiero na dziwnie _wolne_ uczucie uświadamiając sobie brak ubrań.

Ponownie – jedna jego myśl wystarczyła, by okryła go przyjemna w dotyku, czarna szata. Pomyślał, ledwie na próbę, o pokoju – a biel ustąpiła ciemnozielonym ścianom i czarnemu parkietowi. Zerknął w górę, uśmiechając się mimowolnie na widok nocnego nieba pełnego gwiazd.

Pomyślał znów, próbnie, że nie ma siły stać – a po chwili skórzana kanapa stała pod ścianą, jakby nigdy nic, jakby była tam od kiedy się tu pojawił. Położył się na niej, wpatrując w nocne niebo i wzdychając cicho.

Błogość. To jedyne co czuł – całkowita błogość, tak rozkosznie słodka, że nie miał ochoty stąd odchodzić… Drgnął, siadając i rozglądając się – nagle widząc drzwi. Drzwi, o których na pewno nie pomyślał.

Skąd więc się tu wzięły…? Sam nie wiedział czy były tu od początku i ich nie zauważył, czy tak jak kanapa tylko _pojawiły się_ nagle _jakby_ były tu od początku.

Zawahał się. Patrzenie na te drzwi, samo myślenie o nich psuło błogość, jak skrobanie widelca po talerzu psuje najpyszniejsze danie.

Nie chciał psuć sobie tego uczucia. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że powinien, że to będzie tego warte.

Westchnął, przeczesując nerwowo włosy i bawiąc się kilkoma warkoczykami. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na widok równych, gładkich splotów jak z obrazka. Musi Sarze podziękować za to zaklęcie – sam nigdy nie zdołałby ich rozczesać, a co dopiero znów zapleść.

Westchnął, wracając wzrokiem do drzwi. Podszedł do nich, siadając tuż przed i wpatrując się w nie. Spróbował je zmniejszyć, zmienić ich barwę, pomieszać wzór, przemieścić klamkę – na próżno.

Drzwi były nietknięte. Nie mógł na nie wpłynąć, choć jedna myśl wystarczyła, by ściany pokryła feeria najróżniejszych barw.

Westchnął, odchylając się do tyłu i podpierając na rękach. Wbił wzrok w niebo nad sobą, zastanawiając co robić. Czuł wciąż tę błogość, tę słodką błogość, której nie chciał tracić. Jednak ledwie spojrzał znów na drzwi, a poczuł znów to cudowne pragnienie otworzenia ich, wypuszczenia… wypuszczanie… go…?

Wrażenie, że to – że _on_ będzie tego warty.

Wstał gwałtownie, łapiąc klamkę i znów tracąc pewność, czując jak błogość pęka i rozpada się na kawałki, zastąpiona przez tą pewność bycia tego wartym, ale i obawę, że straci wszystko.

Jęknął w duchu, kopiąc drzwi z poirytowaniem i cofając dłoń. Wtedy ktoś walnął w drzwi od drugiej strony.

Harry odskoczył od nich, wpatrując się w szoku w ciemne, zdobione rzeźbieniami drewno. Przyjrzał się im dokładniej, poznając w skomplikowanych liniach węże i krzewy. Wzdrygnął się, gdy ktoś znów zastukał w drzwi, o wiele ciszej, ale wciąż wyraźnie.

Harry odetchnął kilka razy, łapiąc klamkę i próbując zebrać w sobie odwagę. Na kolejny stuk, tym razem ledwie słyszalny, wręcz podskoczył w miejscu.

- …do cholery! – Wrzasnął, zły na siebie, wreszcie naciskając klamkę i otwierając drzwi mocnym szarpnięciem, dysząc wściekle.

Zawahał się na widok ciemności przeplecionej zielonymi refleksami. Zagryzł wargi, sięgając do niej dłonią – i wtedy _to_ poczuł. Ledwie jego dłoń zbliżyła się do ciemności, niemal namacalnie oddzielonej od światła, poczuł wręcz ekstazę.

To uczucie, w porównaniu do poprzedniej błogości, było jak sztorm przy prysznicu.

Cofnął się szybko, łapiąc płytko oddech i próbując oprzytomnieć. Czuł wciąż to cudowne uczucie, przepełniające go, ale powoli odpływające w niebyt. Znikające, zostawiając za sobą tą piekielnie bolesną tęsknotę…

Harry jęknął, poirytowany tym, że niczego nie rozumie. Zerknął na ciemność, obserwując zielonkawe refleksy i z łatwością poznając w nich widok ogromnego węża. Jęknął znów, czując się jak przy pierwszej wizycie na Pokątnej – jak dziecko, porzucone na ulicy i zupełnie bezradne.

Zawahał się krótko, szybko jednak podchodząc znów do ciemności. Odwrócił się do niej plecami, oddychając kilka razy dla uspokojenia – po czym rozluźnił się, opadając w tył i wzdychając na cudowne, błogie wrażenie całkowitej idealności. Było idealnie, całkowicie idealne, bez niczego, co by ją niszczyło, co by przeszkadzało. Jak idealne danie, które samo wchodzi do ust, którego nie ma się dość.

Zamknął oczy, czując drobne ramiona obejmujące go, przyciągając do mocnego uścisku i przytulające do siebie. Zatracił się w tym, zatracił się w uczuciu bezpieczeństwa i bliskości, których nigdy nie poczuł. Pamiętał chwile, kiedy pani Weasley przytulała go, ale zawsze miał wrażenie, że to bardziej litość nad samotnym dzieckiem i przyzwyczajenie do przytulania każdego wokół wyrobione przy takiej ilości dzieci. Pamiętał kilka uścisków od Syriusza i Remusa, ale w nich czuł się niewygodnie, jakby nie pasował – jakby nie był tym, kogo potrzebują i kogo chcą. Nie pamiętał wiele więcej – jakieś uściski Rona czy Hermiony, przyjacielskie i dziecięce, prócz tego nic. Nie był pewien, czy powinien myśleć o rodzicach, bo nawet jeśli ci go tulili i rozpieszczali, to nic nie pamiętał. Nie potrafił tego docenić.

Dlatego teraz, w tym ciepłym uścisku, zatracił się zupełnie i nie chciał go przerywać. Czuł się błogo, bezpiecznie, ciepło… na miejscu. Tutaj pasował, tutaj był chciany, tutaj był kochany…

Drgnął dopiero po chwili, gdy zrozumiał, co jest tak znajomego w tej idealności. Co jest w niej takiego, że daje mu błogość i poczucie dopasowania.

Przypomniał sobie drugi rok i dziennik Toma Riddle'a. Przypomniał sobie to, jak wciągnęło go we wspomnienie sprzed półwiecza i jak dziwnie _dobrze_ się tam czuł. Jak dziwnie na miejscu się tam czuł. Jak dziwnie podobne to było do uczucia, które przepełniało go teraz…

Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć i nie wiedział nawet, czy chce o tym myśleć. Ta błogość skutecznie uspokajała jego myśli. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Wiedział, że nie jest Wybrańcem, kimś kto ocali świat, wielkim bohaterem czarodziejskiego świata. Nie chciał jednak być tym złym, kimś takim jak Voldemort czy Śmierciożercy. Nie chciał być, do cholery, po żadnej stronie! Chciał świętego spokoju, życia bez wielkich oczekiwań na swoich barkach i tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy zwalali na niego każdy swój problem!

- Cicho… - Znajomy głos rozpłynął się w powietrzu, otaczając go i kojąc wściekłość. Drobne palce zaczęły przeczesywać jego włosy, ale obejmujące go ramiona jakimś cudem nie zniknęły.

Harry westchnął, zamykając oczy, bojąc się je otworzyć. Nie mógł się oszukiwać, że nie wie kogo sobie wyobraża. Kogo chciałby tu widzieć. Kto był pierwszą osobą, którą zabił…

Zacisnął zęby, próbując uspokoić płytki oddech. Ramiona wokół niego zniknęły, tak jak dłonie z jego włosów. Zabrały ze sobą uczucie błogości, zostawiając tylko strach, ból i samotność.

* * *

Rozpoznał własny wrzask dopiero, gdy gardło zaczęło go piec i zabrakło mu powietrza. Zasłonił usta dłońmi, czując łzy na policzkach i drżąc na całym ciele.

Pamiętał. Każdą sekundę. Dokładnie pamiętał to dziwne miejsce, błogość i obecność, samotność i strach… To nie był sen, nie mógł być. Zawahał się nad wizją, ale… nie. To nie ona. Nawet one nie były tak wyraźne, tak pełne uczuć.

Ani sny ani wizje na działały na niego tak silnie…

Wstał, idąc chwiejnie do łazienki. Wziął prysznic, osuwając się po ścianie prysznica na ziemię i zamykając oczy.

Sam. Był sam. O tym nie pomyślał. Jedyne, czego pragnął przed ucieczką to wolność. Wolność od świata, wolność od wojny, wolność od schematów. Nie pomyślał, że porzuciwszy wszystko zostanie sam. Zupełnie, całkowicie sam…

Objął się ramionami, oddychając płytko, drżąc od oblewającej go lodowatej wody.

Sam. Był sam, nie miał nikogo, nie obchodził nikogo, nic nie znaczył dla kogokolwiek. Sara traktowała go jak potencjalnego samobójcę. Snape jak byle dziwaka spotkanego przelotnie. Tom jak jednego wielu gości na jedną noc.

Nic nie znaczył, dla nikogo. Był sam i nawet we własnym umyśle, we własnych snach będzie sam, bez nikogo…

Zacisnął dłonie we włosach, szarpiąc za nie mocno, boleśnie, próbując opanować rwący się oddech.

Sam. Został sam. Stracił wszystkim, już na zawsze. Jest zupełnie sam, nic nie znaczy, nikogo nie obchodzi.

Czuł jak pierś boli go, coraz bardziej i mocniej. Nie mógł złapać tchu, kuląc się w sobie.

Ból. Bolało. Nie chciał być sam, chciał tylko spokoju. Wakacji. Ucieczki. Bez wojny. Bez bólu. Bez cierpienia. Bez śmierci.

Poczuł jak ciemnieje mu przed oczami i osunął się po wilgotnej ścianie na ziemie.

* * *

Obudziła go woda, tak myślał, albo wszechogarniające zimno. Usiadł chwiejnie i sięgnął jakoś do kurka. Jęknął głucho, gdy zimna woda ustąpiła gorącej, a jego ciało zapiekło boleśnie. Miał wrażenie, że polała się na niego smoła! Przykręcił szybko gorąca wodę, oddychając z ulgą, gdy strumień przeszedł w przyjemnie letni, pomagając mu oprzytomnieć i rozgrzać się stopniowo. Oparł się o ścianę, oddychając wolno i licząc sekundy, pięć na wdech i pięć na wydech, bez paniki i hiperwentylacji, spokojnie i wolno, właśnie tak, spokojnie, miarowo, bez paniki…

Wziął się w końcu w garść i dokończył prysznic, wychodząc w ręczniku do pokoju. Znalazł swoje ubrania wyprane, na pościelonym łóżku, przebierając się w nie szybko. Usiadł na parapecie, susząc włosy i wpatrując się w już pełną Pokątną, próbując przemyśleć na spokojnie to, co stało się w nocy i nie wpaść znów w panikę.

Przypomniał sobie lekcje oklumencji ze Snape'em i jego wykłady, z których nic nie rozumiał i zapamiętywał co piąte przez dziesiąte. Raz słuchał chyba o tym, że co wybitniejsi czarodzieje potrafią stworzyć wizje swojego umysłu, z wiedzą, wspomnieniami i zdolnościami na wyciągnięcie ręki. Spytał o to Hermiony, a ona zaczęła coś mówić, o jakimś… domu wspomnień? Zamku wspomnień? Zaraz… pałacu? Pałacu wspomnień? Wiedzy? Pamięci? Chyba chodziło o pałac pamięci*…

Potrząsnął głową - mniejsza o nazwę, i tak ma dziś w planach wycieczkę po Pokątnej, więc może wejść do księgarni albo apteki i podpytać subtelnie. Wymówka z wybuchem magii i amnezją będzie chyba najbezpieczniejsza – pozwoli mu nie wiedzieć wielu rzeczy i mieć dziwne zachowania czy nawyki, za które będzie mógł przepraszać jakby nigdy nic.

Odetchnął dla uspokojenia, po wysuszeniu włosów wychodząc z pokoju. Zamknął go i oddał klucz, po krótkim wahaniu zamawiając sobie jakieś śniadanie. Wolał nie chodzić cały dzień głodny – ucieczka i te wszystkie nerwy naprawdę się na nim odbijały. Wolał nigdy nie mieć takich ataków, jak w szpitalu czy dziś rano w czyjejś obecności, ale nie był już tak głupi, by nie dopuszczać do siebie tej możliwości. Westchnął, po śniadaniu idąc znów na tył Dziurawego Kotła i czekając na kogoś, kto otworzyłby mu przejście. Minęło ledwie parę minut, a w przejściu pojawiła się starszawa czarownica, wyraźnie zdziwiona na jego widok.

- Och, nie zdążyłaś za rodzicami, maleńka? – Zapytała po chwili, uśmiechając się ze zrozumieniem.

Harry jęknął w duchu na _kolejną_ zmianę jego płci, ale nic nie powiedział. Uśmiechnął się tylko nieśmiało i kiwnął głową, mrucząc coś cicho o nerwach w związku z wizytą u Gringotta.

- Och, nie bój się, maleńka! – Czarownica zaśmiała się, otwierając przejście i łapiąc go lekko za rękę, tak jak rodzice łapią dzieci, by ich nie zgubić. – Takie tu teraz tłumy, że idzie zgubić i własną głowę…! Och, za moich lat nie było tyle ludzi, o nie, siedziało się w domu z rodziną. – Zaczęła mówić, a Harry nie miał serca jej przerwać, dając się prowadzić pełną ludzi ulicą. – Za moich lat, jak się wychodziło, to spacerowało się i rozmawiało z ludźmi… - Mówiła dalej, niespecjalnie nawet chyba zwracając uwagę, czy jej słucha.

Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Czuł się normalnie, czuł się… spokojnie. Nie miał nikogo bliskiego, to prawda, ale takie chwile, takie normalne momenty były warte porzucenia poprzedniego życia.

Podziękował grzecznie staruszce za pomóc dopiero przy banku, nawet nie poznając jej imienia, ale nie czując się z tym źle. Musiał przywyknąć do takich chwil: do spotkań z ludźmi na chwilę, na parę minut, które się zaczynają i kończą.

Nie może pragnąć głębokich relacji z każdym, kogo zobaczy. Popełnił ten błąd poprzednio. Tak pragnął relacji z Ronem, ze swoim rówieśnikiem, z kimś kto ma tak cudownie normalną rodzinę, że odrzucił Draco, wyprosił miejsce w Gryffindorze, bez słowa przejmował wszelkie uprzedzenia…

Potrząsnął głową, nie czując się na siłach by to roztrząsać i dla zmiany biegu myśli rozglądając się po banku. Nigdzie nie widział goblina, który zajmował się nim poprzednio, więc podszedł do pierwszego wolnego miejsca.

- Pan w jakiej sprawie? – Goblin spojrzał na niego znad jakiejś księgi, mierząc go wzrokiem. Harry wzdrygnął się lekko, zastanawiając krótko, czy takie stworzenia widzą poprzez zaklęcia, których użył?

- Chciałbym pobrać pieniądze ze skrytki… - Zaczął, zastanawiając się jak powinien powiedzieć o co mu chodzi. "Chcę pieniędzy, ale zmieniłem wygląd i nie chce powiedzieć głośno kim jestem"?

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Goblin go wyręczył, zerkając na niego krótko i podsuwając kartkę piórem:

- Proszę zapisać nazwisko.

Harry zawahał się i tak, woląc nie ryzykować.

- To dość… wie pan… kłopotliwa sprawa… wolałbym… wie pan… na osobności. – Wydukał wreszcie, pod badawczym spojrzeniem goblina czując tylko coraz większą panikę.

Co, jeśli nie uda mu się udowodnić kim jest? Miał chyba swój klucz do skrytki, ale może potrzeba wyglądu albo różdżki? Co powie, że uciekł i właśnie zmienia tożsamość, by uciec od wojny?

- Zapraszam więc do gabinetu. – Goblin wyrwał go z zamyślenia, wskazując korytarz z boku. - Nognoku, zajmij się, proszę, panem.

Ledwie wstał, a obok niego pojawił się drugi Goblin. Harry poszedł za nim, wahając się przed wejściem do gabinetu, ale po podejrzliwym spojrzeniu goblina przekroczył szybko próg, bawiąc się nerwowo jednym z warkoczyków.

Zamarł, gdy ten nagle zniknął mu spomiędzy palców. Sięgnął dłońmi do włosów, na dotyk krótkich, poskręcanych kosmyków tracąc na moment oddech.

- Proszę usiąść, panie Potter. - Głos Nognoka tylko potwierdził to, co Harry podejrzewał.

Miał cholerne kłopoty…

* * *

***Pałac pamięci** to rzeczywiste określenie na sposób nauki, zapamiętywania i kojarzenia ze sobą informacji. Najprościej mówiąc, osoba tworzy sobie w głowie obraz rzeczywistego lub fikcyjnego otoczenia, w którym umiejscawia zbiory informacji. Pozwala to też na wyzwolenie pożądanych informacji poprzez bodźce, np. widok kruka z ułamaną nogą przypomina o tym, że kiedyś krok wpadł nam na szybę, a pałac pamięci pozwala przypomnieć sobie po tym kiedy i gdzie to było, co działo się przez i po tym oraz inne zapamiętane informacje.  
U mnie magia pozwala ulepszyć to zjawisko i dodać do niego płaszczyznę podświadomego kategoryzowania zjawisk.


	6. 5 Formalności

Harry cofnął się, uderzając plecami o drzwi, i zacisnął palce we włosach. Czuł, jak jego oddech przyśpiesza gwałtownie, a serce wali mu w piersi.

- …e Potter! – Wzdrygnął się na cichy, potępiający krzyk. Uniósł zwieszoną głowę, by skupić wzrok na goblinie za biurkiem. W tej samej chwili poczuł jak włosy, równie długie co przez chwilą, prześlizgując mu się po rękach.

Zamrugał, zszokowany, unosząc czarne kosmyki do oczu i zerkając to na nie to na goblina, z ustami otwartymi do pytania, ale bez pomysłu na to, co mówić.

- Naprawdę proszę, by pan usiadł, panie Potter. – Powtórzył goblin wolno, wskazując mu krzesło naprzeciw siebie.

Harry kiwnął słabo głową, podchodząc i osuwając się na miejsce.

Miał omamy? Wydawało mu się? Wariował?

- Jak…? – Wydusił słabo, wciąż chorobliwie blady.

- Czarodzieje wielu sposobów próbowali na przestrzeni wieków by wykraść to, co nie należy do nich. – Goblin uśmiechnął się krzywo, wyjmując z szuflady opasłą księgę i kilka piór. – W wypadku odkrycia silnych lub rzuconych niedawno zaklęć znacznie zmieniających wygląd, czar demaskujący rzucony na próg ujawnia pierwotny wygląd tego, kto przekracza próg pokoju, jednak bez ingerencji w zaklęcie rzucone na dana osobę. Szanujemy chęć _pewnych osób_ do zachowania anonimowości na czas wizyt, jak również ich prawo do dowolnego modyfikowania wyglądu podług własnego gustu. – Dodał, a Harry niemal spłynął z krzesła na podłogę, taką poczuł ulgę.

Nie wiedział co by zrobił, gdyby musiał wyjść jako Harry Potter, gdyby musiał zmierzyć się ze światem jako dawny on.

Arwel. Nazywał się Arwel Bran, to nim chciał być, nikim więcej. Odetchnął kilka razy, dochodząc jakoś do siebie.

- Jak rozumiem, zjawił się pan w sprawie odczytu? – Zapytał Nognok, a Harry znów poczuł się jak idiota, mogąc tylko wpatrywać w niego z dezorientacją. – Odczyt ostatniej woli, panie Potter. Syriusza Blacka III. – Wyjaśnił goblin, z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem.

Harry znieruchomiał, doskonale już wiedząc o czym mowa. Syriusz… jego ostatnia wola? Odczyt? Czemu nikt mu o tym nie powiedział po jego śmierci, czemu nikt mu o tym nie powiedział przez całą resztę szkoły, przez wakacje?!

- T-tak… w tej sprawie również. – Powiedział cicho, obejmując się mimowolnie ramieniem. – Można to załatwić od reki? Znaczy, pan to teraz odczyta, podpiszę co trzeba, i tyle?

Nognok spojrzał na niego niemalże z odrazą.

- Odczyt wygłoszono po siedmiu dniach od nadejścia informacji o zgonie i potwierdzeniu autentyczności testamentu. – Wyjaśnił sucho. – Pana nieobecność daje panu możliwość usłyszenia jego postanowień w innym terminie, nie dłuższym niż siedem miesięcy od odczytu. Dalsza nieobecność skutkowałaby uznaniem zrzeczenia się przez pana praw ustanowionych w testamencie.

- Co?! – Harry zerwał się z krzesła, zwyczajnie wściekły. – Nic o tym nie wiedziałem, jak miałem się zjawić?!

Straciłby spadek, o ile jakiś ma, przez niewiedzę? Czuł się zwyczajnie oszukany.

- Panie Potter, proszę usiąść! – Nognok przywołał go do porządku i coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że chłopak nie mógł mu się oprzeć, nawet jeśli wciąż gotował się ze złości. – Informacja o odczycie jest wysyłana dwukrotnie – po jego wyznaczeniu i na dzień przed wyznaczoną datą. Oba została panu wysłane, a ich odebranie potwierdzone.

Harry zacisnął zęby i obiecał sobie, że Dumbledore usłyszy swoje o ukrywaniu przed nim takich rzeczy. Musiał o tym wiedzieć – wezwanie mogło przyjść tylko do szkoły. Wiedział, a mimo to nic mu nie powiedział!

- Przepraszam, poniosło mnie… - Powiedział cicho, starając się opanować nerwy. – Nie dostałem żadnej informacji. – Dodał, trochę na usprawiedliwienie.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, to jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by Nognok wydał się nawet bardziej wściekły, niż on przed chwilą.

- Pański opiekun, którym w przypadku braku oficjalnych opiekunów jest, rzecz jasna na czas pobierania nauk, dyrektor szkoły, miał obowiązek powiadomić pana o wyznaczeniu daty odczytu i doprowadzić na niego. – Powiedział, wyraźnie radząc sobie z własnym gniewem o niebo lepiej niż Harry, który rumienił się wciąż odrobinę z zażenowania własnym wybuchem. – Jeśli byłby pan chętny do skierowania sporu do Wizengamotu, z chęcią się tym zajmę.

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony.

- Wizengamotu?- Powtórzył. – Znaczy… miałbym go pozwać, o to, że nic mi nie powiedział? – Dopytał dla pewności. Nie miał na to ochoty. Najmniejszej. Pomijając to, że wciąż nie wiedział po której stronie się opowiedzieć, to sam pozew wiązałby się pewnie z ujawnianiem nazwiska. Nie chciał wracać do dawnego życia!

Zdążył przez minięciem ostatecznego terminu, więc nic się nie stało. Może to dyrektorowi darować. Nie był to pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatnia raz, kiedy ten zataił coś przed nim…

- Pan lub on możecie rozstrzygać spór próby oszustwa i złamania praw naszego banku. Ma pan prawo do zadośćuczynienia za straty moralne, żądania kary za próbę oszustwa i oczekiwania przeprosin w dogodnej panu formie. – Powiedział Nognok.

Harry kiwnął głową, nadal mając mieszane uczucia. Pozwać samego Dumbledore'a, w czasie wojny z Voldemortem? Czuł, że powinien – wzrok Nognoka mówił mu też, że na pewno by wygrał. Naprawdę nie chciał jednak zwracać na siebie tyle uwagi, nie chciał robić sensacji, nie chciał tracić przykrywki. Chciał, by Harry Potter zniknął i nie wracał…

- Przemyślę sprawę. – Powiedział w końcu. – Sam pan widzi, że nie bardzo mam jak wystąpić pod swoim nazwiskiem publicznie… dość mi sensacji i rozkładówek w Proroku. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Goblin wyraźnie wyglądał na zawiedzionego, ale kiwnął głową.

- Życzy pan sobie wysłuchać postanowień ostatniej woli Syriusza Blacka III? – Zapytał, po zgodzie Harry'ego otwierając księgę na biurku. – Odczyt postanowień ostatniej woli Syriusza III z rodu Blacków. Obecny przedstawiciel banku Nognok oraz Harry z rodu Potterów. – Wyrecytował, a z biurka poderwało się pióro i zapisało wszystko na stronie. Po tym wskoczyło do ręki goblina, który podpisał się pod wszystkim, następnie przesuwając księgą do Harry'ego. – Proszę o podpis.

Chłopak złapał pióro i zadrżał na nieprzyjemną w dotyku powierzchnię – dopiero na widok szkarłatnego atramentu rozumiejąc co trzyma w rękach. Musiałby być z tego samego gatunku co pióro, którym pisał w czasie szlabanów z Umbridge. Ten model był jednak o wiele milszy, podkłuwając mu chyba tylko palce, by zebrać krew, nie wycinając mu nic na skórze. Miał wrażenie, że to Umbridge przerobiła coś normalnego na coś potwornego: wydawała się mieć w tym wprawę…

- Panie Potter? – Nognok wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Przepraszam, mam trochę na głowie… - Rzucił przepraszająco, przywołując się do porządku. – Może pan odczytać, eee, te postanowienia?

- W takim razie proszę słuchać. – Nognok uśmiechnął się krzywo, przewracając stronę księgi. – Syriusz III z rodu Black, pozostawił po sobie majątek rodu Blacków odziedziczony poprzez krew, majątek rodu Potterów odziedziczony poprzez władzę nad małoletnim dziedzicem rodu oraz majątek własny. Majątek Blacków nie został rozdysponowany, więc zgodnie z tradycjami powraca na własność żywych dziedziców najbliższych zmarłemu, tj. Narcyzie rodu Malfoy, z domu Black oraz Bellatriks rodu Lestrange, z domu Black.

Harry na moment stracił oddech. Pomyślał o Grimmualde Place, w którym wszyscy byli. Czy teraz panoszył się tam Voldemort? Ledwie o nim pomyślał, a przypomniał sobie zeszło nocny "sen" i uznał, że lepiej wyjdzie na nie myśleniu o tym wszystkim.

Nie teraz.

- Co z Tonks? – zapytał jednak, na pytający wzrok Nognoka tłumacząc: - Ma… Narcyza i… Bellatriks to kuzynki Syriusza, tak jak Nimfadora Tonks, prawda?

- Trzecią dziedziczącą byłaby Andromeda rodu Tonks, z domu Black, została jednak wydziedziczona. – Wyjaśnił goblin.

- Syriusza też przecież wydziedziczyli, a rozporządza majątkiem! – Harry czuł, że nic nie rozumie i z trudem hamował napięte od chwili ucieczki nerwy. Do książek o magii umysłu powinien doliczyć te o czarodziejskim prawie. Mogą mu się teraz _bardzo_ przydać.

- Jedynie głowa rodu może decydować o przynależności kogoś do rodziny. Syriusza Blacka III wykluczono, jednak potem ponownie włączono w poczet rodu. Jako jedyny żywy dziedzic nazwiska rodowego został głową rodu mimo zamknięcia w Azkabanie. – Wyjaśnił Nognok niecierpliwie.

Harry zamyślił się nad tym na chwilę. Kto i czemu przywróciłby Syriusza do rodu? Jego rodzice, zatwardziali mroczni czarodzieje? Tak, to musieli być oni, nikt inny nie był już wtedy żywy – nikt, kto byłby "głowa rodu".

Po chwili uświadomił sobie czemu mogliby to zrobić – Voldemort i obwinienie Syriusza o pomoc w jego ataku na Dolinę Godryka. Póki prawda nie wyszła na jaw, jego rodzice mogli uznać, że ich syn nawrócił się na ich stronę i włączyć go do rodziny…

Syriusz pewnie nie myślał o tym, by zrobić to samo z matką Tonks, więc ta nadal była wykluczona z dziedziczenia. Majątek Blacków przechodził więc na innych dziedziców – Narcyzę i Bellatriks, ostatnie z żywych Blacków. Nawet jeśli nie mogły dziedziczyć nazwiska, bo obie były po ślubie, to nadal należały do rodu… tak przynajmniej sądził, jeśli prawa małżeńskie czarodziejów nie są zbyt różne od tych mugolskich.

Książki o prawie czarodziejów _na pewno_ będą dobrym zakupem.

- Mogę kontynuować, panie Potter? – Goblin przywołał go do porządku, po zgodzie Harry'ego mówiąc dalej: - Majątek własny został rozdysponowany do włączenia na poczet majątku Potterów, który razem z pieczą nad jego nieletnim dziedzicem przekazano do rozpatrzenia przez samego zainteresowanego, czyli pana, pani Potter.

Harry zamruga, zaskoczony.

- Znaczy… mogę wybrać, kto się mną zajmie? – Zapytał, czując nieprzyjemny, lodowaty dreszcz. Miał wrażenie, że zaczyna domyślać się czemu nie wiedział o odczycie…

- To jedna z opcji, panie Potter. Ma pan ich siedem. – Zaczął Nognok. – Pierwsze pięć z nich można określić, jako przekazanie komuś praw. Ma pan możliwość przekazania ich swojej rodzinie z która łączy pana krew, rodzinie nabytej przez małżeństwo, powinowactwo bądź przysposobienie.

- Nie! – Harry wzdrygnął się na myśl o przekazaniu władzy nad sobą Dursleyom albo komuś z dalszej rodziny. Pamiętał drzewa genealogiczne z Grimmualde Place, pamięta nazwisko Charlusa Pottera skoligacone z rodem Blacków. Ani Malfoyowie ani Lestrange'owie nie wydawali mu się dobrym materiałem na opiekunów.

- Ma pan również opcję przekazania pieczy nad panem osobie obcej, wiąże się to jednak z zapisaniem odpowiednich intercyz zabezpieczających pana majątek i prawa przed sprzeniewierzeniem.

Harry zawahał się, znów kręcąc jednak głową. Nie wiedział komu miałby to dać – Weasleyom? Rodzinie Hermiony? Dumbeldore'owi? Lupinowi? Komuś z Zakonu? Jak mógłby wybrać kogoś ponad resztą? Pojęcia nie miał i nie chciał mieć.

- Kolejna opcja to małżeństwo z pełnoletnim czarodziejem. Ten przejąłby nad panem pieczę jako nad małżonkiem oraz jako osobą niepełnoletnią.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczu.

- Małżonek?! Żona chyba…! – Wydusił słabo, na minę Nognoka blednąc.

Miałby poślubić faceta? Wiedział, że chodzi o ślub czarodziejski, ale nadal było to dla niego dziwaczne. Cholera, miał za sobą tylko kilka miłostek i jeden kiepski pocałunek z Cho, nie miał ochoty na myślenie o ślubie! A już zwłaszcza a facetem – na roztrząsanie swojej orientacji też nie czuł się gotowy. Za nic w świecie. I to jeszcze ze _starszym_ facetem…!

- Nie. Na pewno nie! – Potrzasnął głową.

- Kolejna opcja jest najbardziej skomplikowaną. Polega na zatwierdzeniu opiekunów tymczasowych – odpowiednio dyrektora szkoły w czasie nauki i innych osób do odpowiednich miejsc, w których będzie pan przebywał. Problem stanowi obowiązek wyznaczenia kolejnych opiekunów w przypadku jakiejkolwiek podróży w miejsce, którego nie obejmuje któryś z już wyznaczonych.

Harry pokręcił szybko głową. Nie miał ochoty na tłum głosów nad głową i całą papierkową robotę.

- Kolejna opcja to przekazanie pieczy nad majątkiem bankowi. Problem stanowi tu przekazanie pieczy nad pana osoba, którą trzeba by przekazać osobie fizycznej poprzez którąś z pozostałych sześciu opcji.

Harry kiwnął głową. To byłoby wygodne, może czarodzieje też mają jakieś inwestycje i mógłby zarabiać? Albo mieć kogoś, kto pomoże mu zająć się pieniędzmi? Tak, to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł. Musi tylko znaleźć rozwiązanie sprawy opiekuna.

To, że miał jeszcze tylko dwie opcje nieco go przerażało.

- Kolejna opcja polega na przekazania praw Ministerstwu Magii, które wyznaczyło by panu-

- Nie! – Harry wrzasnął, nie chcąc mieć z Ministerstwem nic wspólnego. Absolutnie nic!

Odetchnął kilka razy, by stłumić panikę. Te opcje były coraz gorsze… ciekawe, czy Sara by go adoptowała? Albo ukrywałby się przez rok czy dwa do czasu pełnoletniości…

- Ostatnie opcja, panie Potter. – Przypomniał mu Nognok. Harry kiwnął głową, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie najgorszego. Nielownictwo chyba znieśli nawet u czarodziejów, prawda?

Prawda?!

– Polega ona na nadaniu panu pełnoletniości przed wyznaczonym wiekiem.

- Tak! – Harry miał wrażenie, że śnie. To była tak idealna opcja… czemu, cholera, była ostatnia?!

- Powoli, panie Potter. – Goblin przywołał go o porządku. – Opcja ta jest jedną z rzadziej używanych, ponieważ wiąże się to z nadaniem panu praw osoby dorosłej. Będzie pan odpowiadał jak osoba dorosła i tak był sądzony. Pana wiek nie usprawiedliwi nieodpowiedniego zachowania czy nieznajomości praw.

Harry kiwnął głową. Wyobraził sobie czemu ta opcja jest rzadko używana – pewnie większość sierot jednak ma _kogoś_, kogokolwiek, kto im uświadomi jakie to kłopoty i obowiązki, a jak mało w tym zalet. Jemu jednak brakowało tylko roku i potrafił o siebie zadbać.

- Ostatnia opcja. – Powiedział od razu. – Chciałbym też przekazać piecze nad majątkiem bankowi. – Dodał, oddychając z ulgą.

Mógł uniknąć wydania swojej tożsamości, uniknąć małżeństwa czy jakiejś rodziny nad głową. Miałby nawet kogoś, kto zająłby się jego pieniędzmi, a on zająłby się sobą! Wprost idealnie!

* * *

- …i po tym zyska pan pełnoletniość. Zrozumiał pan wszystko, panie Potter?

…oczywiście nie mogły być tak cudownie. Harry kiwnął głową goblinowi, który prawie dwie godziny wyjaśniał mu ile roboty czeka go z załatwianiem wszystkiego, co potrzebne.

Najpierw potrzebował być pełnoletni, by przekazać swój majątek bankowi lub by z niego skorzystać. Do tego potrzebował wielu papierków potwierdzających tożsamość i tym podobnych. Na szczęście Nognok wypełnił z nim wszystko. Teraz potrzebował gwaranta – osoby dorosłej, która zaświadczy, że jest dojrzały na tyle, by zyskać pełnoletniość.

Westchnął, dziękując za wszystko i zbierając plik papierów. Potrzeba na nich było podpisu jego gwaranta oraz jego w wyznaczonych ładnie miejscach. Miał też dodatkowe papiery – o zmianę nazwiska. To Nognok zapytał go czy już to rozwiązał, pewnie pijąc do jego wyglądu. Harry nie wiedział o chodzi i dostał kolejne tłumaczenie.

Dowidział się, że można nawet założyć własny ród! Musi tylko wypełnić odpowiednie dokumenty. Podobno wprowadzono to po tym, jak Merlin wykluczył swą siostrę, Morganę, z ich rodziny. Ta został bez nazwiska i założyła własny ród, tworząc precedens, który stał się uznawanym przepisem. On nie miał zamiaru robić aż takich cudów – był jedynym dziedzicem rodów Potterów, a jego wujostwo nie wliczało się do dziedziczenia, więc przejmował również skromne dobra rodu Evansów. Zazwyczaj przy ślubach strona uległa przejmuje nazwisko i włącza posag do rodu, w który się wżenia, oddzielając się od majątku rodu, w którym się urodziła. On mógł jednak połączyć oba domu w nowy ród – i miał zamiar to zrobić.

Musiał jednak mieć z jakiegoś głupiego powodu drugie imię. Nognok sam powiedział, że to dziwna czarodziejska naleciałość i tyle, ale jest wymagana.

Harry westchnął, przechodząc przez Dziurawy Kocioł do mugolskiego Londynu. Kilka minut później siedział w czarnej taksówce, wiozącej go do zamkniętego centrum handlowego Purge & Dowse Ltd. Ciekawe, czy Sara ucieszy się na jego widok…


	7. 6 Śmierć Harry

**Itami Namida**, slash będzie, ale raczej z Lucjuszem jak Voldemortem, przykro mi. Chociaż może wyjdzie mi trójkąt. ;p  
Co do snu... no, i masz rację i nie masz. Więcej na razie nie powiem.  
**Alex Mort**, to tekst własnym niestety trzeba cierpliwie czekać na więcej. ;)

Ogólnie to jeej, ktoś lubi mojego fika, juhuuu! :D

* * *

- Arwel?!

Cóż, Sara na pewno była zaskoczona, tego Harry był pewien. Zanim pomyślał cokolwiek więcej, znalazł się w jej ciepłym uścisku. Zesztywniał na moment, dopiero po chwili obejmując ją niezgrabnie.

Jej ramiona były o wiele silniejszy, niż się spodziewał po tak drobnej kobiecie, jej warkocz łaskotał go w szyję, a jej błękitna szata pachniała ziołami. Pomyślał o swym dziwnym "śnie", o błogości tamtego uścisku. Ten był… odrobinę podobny. Tak szczery, że miał ochotę nigdy się nie odsuwać.

Zmusił się do tego po chwili, próbując pamiętać czym kończyło się kurczowe czepianie każdej relacji. Musiał być spokojny, właśnie tak.

- Potrzebuję pomocy. – Powiedział, gdy Sara w końcu go puściła.

- Jasne! Poczekaj w dyżurce, a ja wyżebram przerwę. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, prowadząc go do niewielkiego pokoju i zostawiając tam.

Harry rozejrzał się, po chwili siadając przy stoliku w rogu pokoju. Prócz niego była tylko niewielka lodówka i rząd szafek, takich jakie pamiętał ze szkoły. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kładąc papiery na blacie i przeciągając się lekko.

Wystarczyło, by był sam, bez tłumu wokół, a czuł się spokojniej. Chyba wciąż kiepsko radził sobie z ludźmi…

- Już! – Sara wpadła przez drzwi, zamykając je szybko i siadając naprzeciw Harry'ego. – To w czym pomóc? Brakło żyletek w Eylopie? – Zażartowała, na minę chłopaka prostując się. – Hej, kruczku, no co jest? – Spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

Harry zebrał w sobie resztki wiary w ludzi, jakie mu jeszcze zostały, zaczynając tłumaczyć. Oględnie, że chce zmienić nazwisko i się upełnoletnić, by uciec od złej przeszłości, ale potrzebuje gwaranta, a nie ma nikogo prócz niej, więc przyszedł. Nie wiedział co więcej powiedzieć – nie wiedział ile więcej nie bałby się powiedzieć.

Zacisnął palce na brzegu koszulki, którą miął w nich przez całe wyjaśnianie. Bał się, reakcji Sary, problemów, utraty tego delikatnego zaufania, na które się zdobył.

- Oj, kruczku, kruczku… - Sara westchnęła, kręcąc głową. – Podpiszę, nie ma sprawy, ale mam parę warunków. – Powiedziała, a Harry potrafił tylko spojrzeć na nią w szoku i kiwnąć głową.

Zgodziła się. Ufała mu, chciała mu pomóc, zależało jej, przejmowała się. Nie próbowała go pouczać, mówić co powinien robić, nie udowadniała swojej racji ponad jego. Mógł jej zaufać…

Z trudem powstrzymał chęć rzucenia jej się na szyję. Musi poczekać. Musi sprawdzić jej zaufanie jeszcze trochę – po pierwszej kłótni, pierwszym pogodzeniu i pierwszym wybaczeniu, wtedy będzie mógł się zachwycać. Musi poczekać, trochę poczekać, właśnie tak. Nie ryzykować kolejnego cierpienia.

- Dziękuję. Naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy. – Ograniczył się to tego i uśmiechnął nieśmiało. Sara wyszczerzyła się, mierzwiąc mu włosy.

- Teraz warunki. I lepiej ich pilnuj! – Pogroziła mu palcem, wciąż się jednak uśmiechając. – Masz do mnie pisać co tydzień, najlepiej w weekend. Brak listu to wyjec na poniedziałkowe śniadanie.

Harry kiwnął głową. To będzie nawet miłe, mieć powód, by do niej pisać bez obaw o bycie natrętnym.

- Drugi warunek: masz iść do szkoły. Żadnych ale! – Sara skrzyżowała ramiona, wyglądając jednak na bardziej zmartwioną, niż złą. Tylko dlatego Harry nie czuł się wściekły. – Chodzi mi o to, żebyś nie musiał na siebie zarabiać i naprawdę dorastać zbyt szybko. Poużywaj sobie jeszcze choć trochę dzieciństwa, nawet jeśli ledwie po części. – Powiedziała spokojnie.

Harry zawahał się, wreszcie wzdychając i mówiąc:

- Pomyślę. To nie takie proste, naprawdę, ale… obiecuję pomyśleć. Powiem ci przed końcem wakacji, dobrze? – Zaproponował.

- Dobra. – Sara kiwnął głową. – Ostatni list w sierpniu to ostateczny termin. – Powiedziała. – I ostatni warunek… - Urwała, wahając się wyraźnie przed powiedzeniem kolejnych słów: - Chce wybrać ci imię. – Powiedziała cicho.

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony, ale kiwnął głową.

- Potrzebuje drugiego, głupie kruczki prawne. Nawet miałem cie o to prosić… - Powiedział, wciąż lekko zaskoczony tym, jak zmartwiona wydawała się Sara. Czymś tak głupim…

- Wiesz, w Walii nadanie komuś imienia oznacza połączenie rodzinne. – Powiedziała cicho, bawiąc się końcem swojego warkocza. – Rodzice nadają pierwsze imię, a małżonek lub małżonka drugie. Nazwisko jest rodowe lub przejmowane wraz ze ślubem. – Spojrzała na niego, nagle spanikowana. – Nie oświadczam się ani nie jestem zakochana ani nic dziwacznego, serio! Tylko… to głupie… - Urwała, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

Harry przysunął się do niej niepewnie, zabierając jej warkocz i łaskocząc ją jego końcem w nos. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, próbując ją uspokoić.

- Hej, ja chcę się upełnoletnić, ale niekoniecznie od razu zakładać rodzinę… - Spróbował zażartować.

Sara zachichotała krótko, ale szczerze.

- Chodzi o to… nie chce ci się narzucać. – Powiedziała cicho, odbierając mu warkocz i bawiąc się nim. – Mój niedoszły narzeczony zginął kilka lat temu, na dniach przed ślubem. Chciałabym dać ci imię, które mi wybrał. – Powiedziała.

Harry zamrugał, wpatrując się w nią w szoku. Ślub? Kilka lat temu?!

- Ile ty masz lat niby…?! - Wydusił, na śmiech Sary rumieniąc się mimowolnie.

- Trzydzieści siedem. – Odpowiedź niewiele go pocieszyła.

Dopiero po chwili do Harry'ego coś dotarło – Sara zachowywała się jak on kiedyś. Czepiała relacji z nim, kurczowo, by zastąpić inną… Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

- Możesz mi je dać. Imię. – Powiedział cicho, nie mogąc jej odmówić. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał jak boli strata takiej relacji. Ulga i zachwyt na twarzy Sary były warte takiego ustępstwa – poza tym, sam musiałby kupić i przewertować książki o znaczeniu imion, by jakieś znaleźć. Tak miał to z głowy.

- No to miło mi poznać, Arwelu Ceri Branie. – Sara uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Harry zastanowił się, uznając, ze imię całkiem mu się podoba. Poza tym, nie był kimś, kto teraz zmieniłby zdanie.

- Mnie też miło, Saro Wool. – Powiedział, dopiero teraz coś zauważając. – To mało walijskie imię czy nazwisko… - zauważył cicho, nie chcąc brzmieć jakby jej to wytykał.

Sara wzruszyła tylko ramionami, zabierając się do podpisywania papierów.

- To od Saraswati, indyjskiej bogini. Matka pochodziła stamtąd, przyjechała do Walii po jakichś problemach z kastami w jej wiosce. Ojciec chciał mnie nazwać Betrys… - Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. – Oboje nie żyją, zginęli razem z moim narzeczonym. Jeden z pierwszych ataków Voldemorta w Walii… - Westchnęła, składając ostatni podpis i podsuwając papiery Harry'emu.

Ten złapał je półprzytomnie, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie usłyszał. O nie, _na pewno_ nie będzie mieszał się do Voldemorta. Nie po czymś takim. Za nic.

- Będę do ciebie pisać jako do Betrys. Żeby nikt w szkole się o tobie nie dowiedział. – Zaproponował. – Wiesz, jeszcze ktoś się przyczepi do nie wiadomo czego, mam już taki fart. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Sara wyraźnie go nie rozumiała, ale wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

- Jeszcze jedno, Arwel. – Powiedziała, wstając i wahając się znów krótko. – Nie traktuj… co powiedziałam… - Westchnęła cicho. – Możesz robić co zechcesz. Nawet wleźć Voledmortowi do łóżka. Bylebyś mnie nie okłamał, dobrze? Zawsze będę po twojej stronie, nawet jeśli czasem pokrzyczę, więc… zaufajmy sobie nawzajem, dobrze? – Powiedziała wreszcie.

Harry zagryzł wargi, wahając się wyraźnie. To było niemal zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe. Sara wydawała się go rozumieć, a znał ją ledwie dzień…

- Jasne. – Kiwnął głową, postanawiając jej jednak zaufać. Musi się tego nauczyć. – Jeden warunek… - Dodał po chwili.

- Tak? – Sara wyraźnie straciła jakąkolwiek pewność siebie. – Cokolwiek! – Zapewniła go, wręcz spłoszona.

- Zero Voldemorta i łóżka w jednym zdaniu. Będę miał koszmary. – Harry z trudem zachował powagę, na śmiech Sary nie powstrzymując jednak własnego.

Czuł się dziwnie błogo – jak w tym "śnie". Czuł się bezpiecznie, czuł się na miejscu, czuł się odpowiednio. Ciekawe, czy kolejne relacje dadzą mu tak samo błogie uczucie? Jeśli tak, to nie dziwił się już, że Voldemort był takim potworem…

Zamarł, nie mając pojęcia skąd pojawiła się w jego głowie ta myśl. Wiedział przecież tylko o tym, czego domyślił się dzięki dziennikowi z Komnaty. Skąd niby miał taka pewność, że Voldemort był… jaki właściwie? Samotny? Dlatego nagle poczuł wobec niego współczucie i dziwną chęć… pomocy?

Potrząsnął głowa, czując jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Nie, nieważne co, nieważne czemu, nie pomoże Voldemortowi. W niczym, nigdy, bez względu na wszystko.

- Dobra… - Sara opanowała się w końcu, wycierając łzy śmiechu z kącików oczu. Chyba nie zauważyła jego krótkiego zamyślenia, całe szczęście. – Mam dyżur, więc muszę wracać, ledwie wyżebrałam kwadrans… Thickey to gnój. – Skrzywiła się, przeciągając lekko. – Co powiesz na wypad na lody jak znajdę chwilę? – Zaproponowała.

Harry kiwnął głową. Miał teraz sporo na głowie, więc też nie znalazłby czasu.

- Za tydzień? Dam ci znać w pierwszym liście. – Obiecał, wstając z papierami i uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – Wybacz, chce mieć to z głowy jak najszybciej…

- Jasne. – Sara machnęła rękę, pokazując mu wyjście, a samej wracając do pracy.

Harry wyszedł na ulicę, łapiąc taksówkę i mimowolnie sprawdzając swoje fundusze. Starczy mu jeszcze na posiłki i dwie noce w Dziurawym Kotle – będzie musiał zapytać Nognoka o termin zatwierdzenia jego pełnoletniości. Musi załatwić zakupy, jakiś kąt do mieszkania, może pomyśleć o szkole…

Zastanowił się nad tym. Nie wiedział, czy zdoła wrócić i nie czuć się nie na miejscu. Zniósł Snape'a, ale sam widok kilku znajomych osób na Pokątnej był porażający. Bał się zdradzenia tego, kim jest, bał się powrotu do dawnego życia. Bał się tego jak niczego w świecie.

Z drugiej strony… Sara prosiła. To był mocny argument. Do tego pojęcia nie miał co robić – nie pomyślał o jakimś zajęciu po tym, jak już ucieknie, a szkoła to zawsze _jakieś_ zajęcie. Warto też mieć edukację, nieważne jakiej była jakości. I najważniejsze – przekonałby się jak mogłoby wyglądać jego życie. Takie normalne, zwyczajne, bez bycia bohaterem. Był ciekaw takiego życia, nawet jeśli czekały go tylko dwa lata szkoły. Zawsze będzie miło mieć czas na przywyknięcie do nowego życia…

_Nowe życie._ Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że jego życie naprawdę zacznie się na nowo. Zmieni nazwisko, będzie kimś nowym, straci powiązania z dawnym życiem. Będzie musiał najpierw zapytać Nognoka, czy ktoś byłby w stanie dowiedzieć się z jakich rodów stworzył swój…

- Dziesięć funtów. – Rzucił kierowca, parkując na Charing Cross Road. Harry zapłacił szybko, wysiadając i idąc do Dziurawego Kotła. Poczekał aż ktoś otworzy mu przejście, dziękując tylko i biegnąć do Gringotta.

Podszedł do wolnego stanowiska, uspokajając oddech.

- Ja miałem przyjść dostarczyć dokumenty. – Wyrzucił na jednym wdechu. – Dla pana Nognoka. – Dodał, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Tędy proszę. – Goblin wstał zza biurka, prowadząc go do tego samego gabinetu co wcześniej. Harry wzdrygnął się na ponowną projekcję jego dawnego wyglądu, szybko jednak przechodząc nad tym do porządku dziennego. Usiadł przy biurku, czekając na goblina i podpisując te papiery, które powinien. Część będzie mógł dopiero po upełnoletnieniu się, więc musi zaczekać na jego zatwierdzenie.

- Pan Potter. – Nognok wszedł do gabinetu, od razu siadając za biurkiem. – Ma pan dokumenty, jak widzę?

Harry kiwnął głowa, wciąż się uśmiechając i pozwalając je sprawdzić.

- Ile będę czekał na decyzje? – zapytał, gdy tylko goblin odłożył ostatnią kartkę.

- Kilka minut. – Nognok uśmiechnął się lekko na jego minę. – Muszę zatwierdzić je u dyrektora generalnego banku, a potem wysłać kopie do Ministerstwa Magii. Sprawy testamentów podlegając nam, ale nowa tożsamość i upełnoletnienie podlegają ministerstwu.

Harry zbladł lekko. Zanim zdołał o cokolwiek zapytać, goblin dodał:

- Kopia dokumentów w Ministerstwie pozwala panu funkcjonować jaki brytyjski czarodziej. W każdym kraju trzeba dopełniać formalność, panie Potter, jakkolwiek irytujące by były. – Goblin uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Harry domyślił się czemu gobliny nie przepadając za czarodziejami, a zwłaszcza ich władzą. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego wszystko.

- Znaczy… za parę minut będę pełnoletni?

- Tak, panie Potter. Pójdę po zatwierdzenie i będzie pan pełnoletni, wysłanie kopii dokumentów to formalność. – Powtórzył goblin, wstając. – Pozwoli pan, że pójdę i na pozostałe pytania odpowiem po tym? – Rzucił z politowaniem.

Harry kiwnął szybko głowa, rumieniąc się lekko z zażenowania. Czuł się tak szczęśliwy, że z trudem panował nad sobą – miał ochotę wrzeszczeć ze szczęścia! Kilka minut, kilka minut i będzie pełnoletni. Pełnoletni, wolny od zobowiązań, nieznany nikomu. Zacznie od nowa! Nawet szkoła wydawała się zachęcająca. Musi tylko dowiedzieć się jak złożyć podanie, albo coś takiego. Napisze do Hogwartu i na pewno się czegoś dowie.

Minęło ledwie pięć minut, a Nognok wrócił z zatwierdzonymi dokumentami, siadając znów za biurkiem. Harry musiał wysłuchać kilkunastu minut monologu o tym jak zmienia się jego sytuacja prawna, jak wyglądają jego prawa i obowiązki. Dowiedział się, że zdjęto z niego Namiar – czar informujący Ministerstwo, że nieletni czarodziej użył magii. Dodatkowo mógł legalnie podjąć pracę, mógł wchodzić legalnie w związki, mógł robić wszystko, co mógłby robić jako dorosły. Nie miał obowiązku nauki – o którym dopiero teraz w ogóle się dowiedział. Harry nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy – mógł, ale nie musiał chodzić do szkoły, mógł sam zdecydować. To było to, co tak go zachwycało: możliwość robienia czegoś bez przymusu.

- Rozumie pan wszystko, panie Bran? – Skończył Nognok, po potwierdzeniu przechodząc do sprawy pieczy banku nad jego majątkiem. Po podpisaniu dokumentów otrzymał spis zawartości skarbca – ilość zer niemal przyprawiła go o zawrót głowy. Mimo to, przypomniał sobie ile zer widział na tabliczce Błyskawicy, a potrzebował wręcz _wszystkiego_. Wciąż planował więc znaleźć jakąś pracę, jak tylko skończy szkołę, a może nawet wcześniej.

- Miałbym kilka pytań… - Zaczął po wysłuchaniu kolejnego monologu o jego prawach, obowiązkach i całej reszcie. Czarodzieje mieli nawet sposób na inwestycje – głównie w magiczne kopalnie i udziały w sklepach.

- Tak, panie Bran?

- Chodzi o moją zmianę nazwiska… czy ktoś ma szansę się o tym dowiedzieć? – Harry zaczął bawić się jednym z warkoczyków. – Miałbym z tym problemy, jeśli ktoś ze szkoły lub z ewentualnej pracy chciałby sprawdzić moją przeszłość…

- To niewykonalne, panie Bran. – Nognok skrzywił się, wyraźnie czymś urażony. – Od nas nikt nie dowie się niczego, czego wyjawienia pan nie pochwala. Ministerstwo także nie wpuszcza do rejestrów byle kogo, a nie tak łatwo przekupić waszych Niewymownych. Nikt bez pana zgody nie zbada pana przeszłości – pozwoliłem sobie dać panu stosowny dokument, utajniający wszystko prócz pańskich obecnych personaliów, płci i wieku. Jedynie bezpośredni nakaz Ministerstwa Magii pozwoli im na ujawnienie informacji – nam potrzeba pana zdania, to jedyny wyznacznik naszych działań.

- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałem pana urazić. – Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszając, wzbijając wzrok w podłogę. – Mam mało przyjemne wspomnienia z biurokracją… - Dodał, wzdrygając się na wspomnienie tego, jak przebiegał proces Syriusza czy jego własny.

Nognok prychnął cicho, kiwając jednak głową, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany takim wyjaśnieniem.

- O ile nie planuje pan dokonać masowego mordu, nikt nie zajrzy do pana akt bez pańskiej zgody. – Powtórzył, chowając wszystkie papiery do biurka. – Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Chciałbym tylko pobrać pieniądze ze skrytki i to wszystko. – Powiedział, wstając. Nognok kiwnął głowa, również wstając i prowadząc go korytarzem, do wyjazdu wózków.

Harry jęknął w duchu, siadając jednak na miejsce i łapiąc się siedzenia. Zacisnął zęby, gdy goblin usiadł z przodu i wózek ruszył niemal od razu. Miał ochotę krzyknąć – mogłoby być zabawnie, gdyby nie brak zabezpieczeń. Wciąż pamiętał szczegółowe opisy Dudleya, gdy ten naoglądał się "Piły" czy innej głupoty.

Drgnął, nagle rzucając się wręcz na brzeg wózka – słysząc, ledwie namacalny, szum wody. I to uczucie – jak cień tej błogości, ze snu, zupełnie idealnego szczęścia…

Uświadomił sobie, że wisi bardziej poza wózkiem niż w nim dopiero kiedy Nognok pociągnął go szarpnięciem na miejsce. Krzyknął coś chyba, ale Harry go nie słyszał, zerkając wciąż za wózek, w stronę tego błogiego uczucia, blednącego i w końcu znikającego zupełnie.

Westchnął, wbijając nieprzytomny wzrok gdzieś przed siebie. W dół. Zejść w dół. Powinien zejść w dół, powinien, musiał! Odzyskać. Musiał to odzyskać!

Dopiero zatrzymanie się wózka, które wręcz zrzuciło go z miejsca sprawiło, że oprzytomniał. Wysiadł, rozcierając obite udo i idąc za Nognokiem.

- Skrytka numer 713. Ma pan klucz? – Goblin spojrzał na niego, wciąż wyraźnie poirytowany.

Harry westchnął cicho, kręcąc głową. Na dobrą sprawę… nigdy nie miał go na własność. Miał go Hagrid, Waesleyowie, kilka różnych osób na przestrzeni pięciu lat.

- Chce pan wyrobić klucz, panie Bran?

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony.

- To tak się da? Bo nie wiem nawet, kto ma mój, a wolałbym nie znaleźć nagle pustej skrytki… - Przyznał. Dopiero teraz zwrócił na coś uwagę – Bran. Nognok nazywał go Bran, nie Potter.

Przestał być Harrym Potterem. Był Arwelem Cerim Branem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, przywołując jednak do porządku i słuchając tłumaczeń goblina:

- Zawsze może pan dorobić klucz, jeżeli to pana uspokoi, panie Bran. Nie sądzę jednak, by po uzyskaniu przez pana pełnoletniości ktokolwiek mógł bez pana zgody wyjąć z tego skarbca złamanego knuta. – Powiedział, już bardziej z pobłażaniem, niż irytacją.

- Wybacz, wybacz, trochę jestem wciąż nerwowo… - Harry i tak przeprosił. – Chciałbym wyrobić nowy klucz bo stary zniknął, źle to zabrzmiało.

Nognok mruknął coś tylko, podchodząc jednak z Harrym do drzwi i instruując gdzie rozciąć opuszek palce, gdzie zostawić ślad krwi, a potem pokazując jak część misternych splotów metalu odrywa się od drzwi i opada na jego ręce, zwijając na nich i wreszcie przybierając wygląd klucza.

- Każdorazowo, klucz przybiera inna postać, a zamek wraz z nim. Nie ma więc obaw, że ktokolwiek użyje starego klucza, kimkolwiek by nie był. – Wyjaśnił mu goblin, otwierając skrytkę.

Harry kiwnął głową, wchodząc do środka i dopiero wtedy uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma nawet nic do czego mógłby zabrać pieniądze. Odwrócił się do Nognoka, rumieniąc się z zażenowania, gdy ten podał mu sporą, skórzaną sakiewkę.

- Wydało mi się dziwne, że wchodzi pan do skrytki bez różdżki i z gołymi rękoma. – Wyjaśnił Nognok z politowaniem. Harry podziękował mu i wrócił szybko do skrytki, napełniając sakiewkę galeonami i związując ją ciasno, trzymając równie mocno. Wyszedł ze skrytki, wsiadając znów do wagonika.

- Tym razem prosiłbym bez kontemplacji szyn z bliska, panie Bran. – Przypomniał mu goblin. Harry jęknął w duchu, kiwając głową i zapadając się trochę w siedzeniu. Pierwsze co kupi, to torba. Duża i mocna.

Zaraz potem – cholerna Przypominajka!

Z trudem usiedział na miejscu, gdy znów poczuł ten cień błogości, wzywający go i ciągnący do siebie. Jakoś go zignorował, czując niemal fizyczne cierpienia – jakby ktoś rozrywał go na kawałki i rozrzucał je po świecie, z dala od siebie.

Z ulgą wysiadł z wagonika, żegnając się z Nognokiem i wychodząc z banku. Odetchnął kilka razy, przyciskając sakiewkę do piersi i uśmiechając się do siebie.

Harry Potter zniknął. Zginął razem z Dursleyami w Surrey. Był Arwelem Cerim Branem i nikim innym.

Był naprawdę wolny.


	8. 7 Pierwsze zakupy

**Itami Namida**, przez grzeczność nie zdradzę. ;p  
**new Tonksie**, jej, o Sarę bałam się chyba najbardziej. Jaka ulga, że wyszła znośnie. :)  
**Alex Mort**, oj, nie wykaŻesz, ale trudno, wystarczy, że się podoba. ;)  
**Mahakao**, bo się zarumienię. ;D Byłam chora i mogłam w sumie albo pisać albo spać, wiec poszło szybko. Kolejne rozdziały mogą być rzadziej, ale powinny być trochę dłuższe.  
**Nemorta**, literówki zaraz poprawię, a co do Sewer... Severusa mogę poprawiać.  
I dzięki, że przypomniałaś mi o imionach!

ARVEL - walijskie imię oznaczające "zmieciony, zrównany z ziemią";  
ARWEL- walijskie imię oznaczające "prominentny";  
CERI - walijskie imię oznaczające "do kochania";  
BRAN - angielskie słowo na szopę to "barn", Harry zmyślił je na poczekaniu po zobaczeniu obrazka. ;p  
Jako imię, **Bran** w języku irlandzkim oznacza kruka, w walijskim jest powiązaniem ze słowem **król, władca**. Walijski książę Bran Błogosławiony był jednym z trzech świętych książąt Brytanii, którzy przynieśli na wyspy wiarę w Chrystusa, oraz tym, który miał przywieźć świętego Graala.  
BETRYS - walijska forma łacińskiego **Viatryx**, oznaczającego wędrującego (poprzez życie);  
SARA - jej imię pochodzi od hinduskiej bogini **Saraswati**, odpowiadającej za naukę.  
WOOL - jako ciekawostka: słowo to oznacza wełnę. Jako dziecko nasza Sara miała słodkie loczki, których nie potrafiła opanować i ścinała je wbrew rozpaczy matki. Dopiero po dwudziestce jej włosy złagodniały. ;p Sara zmieniła nazwisko po ucieczce do Anglii.

Uff, chyba wszystkie jakich użyłam. Jak pojawią się nowe to wyjaśnię gwiazdkami. =

* * *

W pierwszej kolejność Arwel skierował się w lewo, do Madame Malkin. Kupił jakąś skórzaną torbę, obiecując jej wrócić później po zestaw szat.

Wrócił się na koniec Pokątnej, stając przed sklepem Ollivandera i wahając się dobre kilkanaście minut. Wreszcie cofnął się, idąc znów wolno w górę ulicy. Nie może sobie pozwolić na rozpoznanie. Musiał zdobyć inną różdżkę.

Zatrzymał się nagle, obracając i patrząc na wejście do ulicy Knockturnu.

Mroczna różdżka…? Byłoby zabawnie – z nią już _nikt_ nie podejrzewałby go o bycie Harrym Potterem. Ba, prędzej wzięliby go za Śmierciożercę lub samego Voldemorta na przeszpiegach. Zachichotał nagle, wyobrażając sobie wężowego Voldemorta w szkolnej szacie. Sekundę później przypomniał sobie jednak widmo Toma z czasów szkolnych i niemal wbiegł na Knockturn, byle zając czymś myśli.

Zatrzymał się dopiero przez znajomym sklepem. Borgin i Burkes. Ciekawe, czy są tam jakieś nielegalne różdżki? Zastanowił się krótko nad tym czy warto to sprawdzić, uznając w końcu, że tak i wchodząc do środka.

Raz kozie śmierć. Był Arwelem Branem, tylko nim i nikim innym.

Rozejrzał się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, uśmiechając na tą samą szafę, , w którym chował się w wakacje przed drugim rokiem. Podszedł do szafki obok, pochylając się nad naszyjnikiem w gablocie – wielkim, gładkim opalom zawieszonym na złotych splotach. Karteczka obok głosiła: _Ostrożnie! Nie dotykać. Na kamieniach ciąży przekleństwo. Dotychczasowa liczba ofiar: dwudziestu jeden mugoli_. Arwel uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, ciekaw czy naszyjnik zakończyłby jego życie, czy poddałby się po poznaniu jakie fatum już nad nim ciąży…

Przeszedł dalej, obserwując najróżniejsze przedmioty. Znalazły się kości do gry z prawdziwych kości, karty z prawdziwej skóry, karty malowane krwią, gargulki z kwasem zamiast śluzu, szachy z figurami jak żywe i umierającymi jak żywe, szafki z dodatkowymi schowkami otwieranymi krwią, szafki, które ucinały ręce, jeśli otwierał je ktoś prócz właściciela, nici, które w zetknięciu z nagą skorą wpijały się w nią i haftowały _na niej_, rytualne maski, biżuterie i stroje wykonane z futer, skór, kości i części ciał ludzi bądź zwierząt, nawet jakiś sarkofag.

Zamarł nagle, przy zamkniętej szafce. Podszedł do niej szybko, otwierając szufladę i sięgając do niej. Uniósł za łańcuszek śliczny, srebrny medalion w kształcie pięciokąta. Wokół niego owijał się delikatny, pomalowany na zielonkawo wąż, nie pozwalając otworzyć go niepożądanym…

- Co pani wyrabia! – Głos za sobą ledwie go obszedł, ledwie go w ogóle usłyszał. Zerknął przez ramię, wpatrując się obojętnie w Borgina, który wręcz rzucił się w jego stronę.

Zignorował go, odwracając się i oglądając medalion, opierając go na wnętrzu swojej dłoni. Drobne, misterne zdobienia łusek węża były ledwie widoczne w tak złym świetle, ale nawet w takich warunkach były zachwycające.

Skrzywił się, gdy poczuł jak Borgin łapie go za ramię.

- _Puszczaj!_ – Wysyczał wściekle, wpatrując się w niego morderczo.

Mężczyzna zbladł w momencie, puszczając go jak oparzony. Cofnął się na drżących nogach, nie patrząc gdzie idzie i wpadając na jedną z szafek. Wywrócił się razem z nią, poruszając niemo ustami i wpatrując się w Arwela z przerażeniem.

Arwel parsknął kpiącym śmiechem, sięgając do sakiewki i wygrzebując z niej kilkanaście galeonów. Rzucił mu je na kolana, zakładając medalion na szyję i wychodząc na wąską uliczkę. Wrócił na Pokątną, obserwując wszystko wokół obojętnie, z pobłażaniem.

Nie musiał się już przejmować ludźmi, nie musiał już się ich bać, nie musiał myśleć o samotności. Nie był sam – przecież nigdy, nigdy nie był sam. Jak mógł zapomnieć…?

Zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy na kogoś wpadł.

- P-przepraszam! – Rzucił szybko, cofając się i chowając w najbliższym zaułku. Oparł się o ścianę, oddychając płytko i próbując opanować mętlik w głowie. Co to było?

Ta błogość, którą wywołał ten medalion, ta cudowna błogość i poczucie bezpieczeństwa bliźniacze tym ze snu?

I te myśli, te uczucia… Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, aż poczuł jak włosy uderzając go w policzki. Przynajmniej oprzytomniał, od razu zdejmując medalion i wrzucając go do torby, do najbezpieczniejszej kieszeni.

Wyszedł znów na główną ulicę, wracając się do Ollivandera i mijając wejście na Knockturn szerokim łukiem. Dość miał dziwacznych przygód na jeden dzień, zupełnie dość.

Wszedł do niewielkiego, pełnego pudeł i pudełek sklepu i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Ollivandera.

- Ach, witam, witam… - Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech, wstając i podchodząc do niego. – Nowa różdżka zawsze jest dobra na nowe życie. – Powiedział jakby nigdy nic, już przeglądając pudełka najbliżej siebie.

Arwel zamrugał, uznając jednak, że lepiej nie pytać.

Wypróbował kilka różdżek, wysadzając najbliższa półkę, podpalając firankę, zmieniając pudełko w dziwaczną hybrydę kota, jaszczurki i owada oraz teleportując gdzieś stołek Ollivandera, który wylądował na ziemi.

- Przepraszam…! – Wydusił nerwowo, pomagając mu od razu wstać.

- Spokojnie, panie Bran, nie pierwszy mam tak wybrednego klienta i pewnie nie ostatni. – Mężczyzna uspokoił go, idąc jednak na zaplecze i wracając z materiałowym zawiniątkiem. Wyjął z niego skórzany futerał związany rzemieniem, podając go Arwelowi. – Proszę spróbować, proszę… - Zachęcił go.

Chłopak kiwnął głową, nieco zdezorientowany. Wyjął futerału różdżkę, więcej niż dziwną, ważąc ją w dłoni. Wykonana z ciemnego, lśniącego drewna krzywiła się na długość ponad 20 cali. Dopiero po przyjrzeniu się jej Arwel dostrzegł, że krzywi się dlatego, że składa się z plątaniny węży, niezliczonych, drobnych węży odwzorowanych z misterną precyzją.

Uśmiechnął się lekko na uczucie ogarniającego go chłodu. Był przyjemny, orzeźwiający, jak lody w letni dzień albo prysznic po długiej pracy. Różdżka leżała w jego dłoni wręcz idealnie, jakby do tego ją stworzono. Węże wydawały się niemal wić pod jego palcami.

Machnął krotko różdżką, kierując ją w stronę stworzonej niedawno hybrydy – nie zdążył mrugnąć, a pokraczne stworzenie roztroiło się na panterę, legwana i wielkiego motyla. Machnął znów różdżka, a cała trójka zniknęła.

- …samowite! – Głos Ollivandera dotarł do niego dopiero po chwili. Wciąż czuł tą cudowną błogość, dopasowanie…

- Co to za różdżka? – Zapytał wreszcie cicho, obracając ją w palcach.

- Wiele lat zajęło mojej rodzinie przekonanie czarodziejów do odejścia od dawnych, barbarzyńskich metod. – Ollivander westchnął ciężko, na minę Arwela śmiejąc się cicho. - Tak, tak, nie wyobraża pan sobie o ludzie gotowi byli wtykać w różdżki, jak się zniżali w pogoni za odrobiną mocy…

Arwel machnął znów różdżką, na próbę, w stronę miejsca, w którym stał stołek –nie tylko ten powrócił, ale pojawił się też drugi. Chłopak usiadł na nim, słuchając Ollivandera. Nigdy nie myślał o tym jakie produkowano różdżki kiedyś, w dawnych czasach. W sumie spotkał tylko trzy typy, które tworzono u Ollivandera i różdżkę Fleur z włosem wili z jej rodziny.

Ciekawie było słuchać o dawnych, już porzuconych typach – o włosach, łuskach, pazurach, skórze czy nawet krwi różnych stworzeń, o różdżkach tworzonych z metali, materiałów, kamienia, ziemi, lodu, nawet kości, skóry czy włosów, czasem też ludzkich! Metody tworzenia różdżek były nawet ciekawsze – gotowanie we krwi, utwardzanie w ogniu z palonych kości, obijanie skórą zdjętą żywcem, napełniane kawałkami zwierząt, które oddawały ducha na tym samym stole, wypełniane magią magicznych stworzeń, gdy te wykrwawiały się do ognia…

Arwel był wręcz zachwycony, że jego różdżka była ze zwykłego drewna, z rdzeniem z niewinnego pióra. Nie wiedział jak ktokolwiek mógł utrzymać w dłoni różdżkę gotowana krwi, obitą skórą zdartą żywcem lub wykonaną z ludzkich kości…

O cholera, a co niby własnie trzymał?!

- …to czego jest moja różdżka?- Zapytał w końcu, uśmiechając się blado. – Drewno spod wisielca, gotowane w ludzkiej krwi, rdzeń z oka jednorożna zmieszanego z krwią testrala? – Zażartował, próbując nie myśleć jak by zareagował, gdyby któreś z podejrzeń okazało się prawdą. Różdżka była tak błogo idealna, że nie potrafiłby z niej zrezygnować…

- To nie temat do żartów, panie Bran… - Ollivander spojrzał na niego z przyganą. – Wiele zacnych stworzeń cierpiało katusze, wielu ludzie postradało życia i rozumy dla tych straszliwych działań… - Pokręcił głową, ze smutkiem. – Ach, tak, pana różdżka, racja… - Wcale nie wydawał się mieć lepszego humoru po zmianie tematu. - To zaiste, niezwykła różdżka… mówią, że stworzono ją z drewna ułamanego z kosy samej śmierci, że rdzeń tworzą włókna śmierciotuli owijające kły prawego łba widłowęża, że gotowano ją w jadzie akromantuli, że wypalono ją w ogniu z popiełków trawiącym żywego bazyliszka, którego to spojrzeniu drewno zawdzięcza swą trwałość. Powiadali, że różdżkę stworzono na wzór tej, którą posługiwała się Morgana, niektórzy twierdzili nawet, że to jej własna. – Pokręcił głową. – Nie wiem ile w tym prawdy, a ile legend – choć nikt nie był zdolny dotknąć tej różdżki bez szkody w postaci zatrucia, które wymuszało odcięcie zakażonej kończyny. Myślę więc, że ma w sobie coś z węży. – Przyznał, wstając.

Arwel spojrzał jeszcze raz na różdżkę. Kolejna pozycja do kupienia będzie mówił o początkach magii, Merlinie i Morganie, a zawłaszcza jej różdżce. O tak, nawet jeśli to bujdy, był tego ciekaw.

- Dziękuję bardzo… nie wiem ile zapłacić za tak cenną… pamiątkę? – Spojrzał na Ollivandera pytająco, ale ten potrząsnął głową.

- Nie trzeba, nie potrzeba… jedyne co mogę zrobić dobrego, to oddać takie… _pamiątki_ do użytku, by cierpienie stworzeń, które oddały za nie życie nie poszło na marne. Nie mam serca brać za to pieniędzy…

- …więc to za lekcję historii. – Arwel uśmiechnął się, wciskając Ollivanderowi kilka galeonów i wybiegając, nim ten mógł je oddać.

Zaciskał palce na różdżce, czując wciąż to samo idealne dopasowanie. Zabawnie by było, gdyby faktycznie okazała się należeć kiedyś do Morgany. Dziwne, że o ile zdarzali się chętni na bycie dziedzicami założycieli Hogwartu, to brakowało pretendentów do bycia następcą Merlina czy Morgany…

Zerknął na futerał, które zabrał ze sobą – starał się przy tym nie myśleć, czy jest z ludzkiej skóry ani czym jest wyłożony. Ciekawe, czy Madame Malkin dałaby radę uszyć szaty tak, by mógł doczepiać go do nich? Albo może dorobiłaby do futerału jakiś pasek albo coś takiego? Tak, to dobry pomysł – wolał nie nosić różdżki na widoku ani w miejscu, gdzie mógłby ją uszkodzić. Nie dowierzał zbytnio skamienieniu jej spojrzeniem bazyliszka.

Zatrzymał się na widok Magicznej Menażerii, szybko chowając futerał z różdżka do plecaka. Wszedł do sklepu, uśmiechając mimowolnie na widok klatek, wolier, zagród i kojców.

Podszedł mimowolnie do terrarium z gadami i kucnął przed tymi, w których były węże. Przesunął palcem po szybie, mrugając z zaskoczeniem na widok jednego z węży, owiniętego wokół jaja. Jednego jaja, które Arwelowi stanowczo przypominało bardziej kurze niż węże…

- _Co wysiadujesz? _- Zapytał mimowolnie, siadając na ziemi przed terrarium. Wąż uniósł łeb, zwracając się w jego stronę i sycząc cicho:

- C_hcieli zabrać… nie pozwoliłam! Ocaliłam!_

Arwel poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Wiedział, że często hoduje się węże dla pozyskania jaj na sprzedaż. Pamiętał jak wiele jaj używa się w eliksirach. Jednak… czuł wciąż to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Żal mu było węża, straszliwie żal…

- _Zabrali. Fałszywe. Przepraszam._ – Wysyczał cicho, po chwili odwracając głowę, by nie oglądać jak wąż zaczyna rzucać się wściekle po klatce, miażdżąc jajo. Wstał i przeszedł szybko w inną część sklepu, by nie słyszeć syków rozpaczy, żałując jak nigdy, że potrafi je zrozumieć.

Zatrzymał się przy sporej wolierze pełnej wydzielonych, niewielkich części. Każda była pełna ptaków, głównie sów, ale nie brakowało też ptaków większych i mniejszych, tych szybkich, jak i tych ozdobnych.

Arwel przesunął wzrokiem po tabliczce ze spisem osobników i gatunków. Powinien kupić jakiegoś ptaka, skoro zostawił Hedwigę, miło byłoby też mieć ze sobą jakiegoś węża, z którym mógłby rozmawiać w szkole. Nawet jeśli nie był wciąż pewien, czy do niej pójdzie, wolał się zabezpieczyć. Wiedział już dobrze, że mało kiedy coś idzie po jego myśli. Nawet teraz nie do końca wierzył w to, jak gładko radził sobie po ucieczce. Cóż, może Los akurat przysnął, albo przerzucił się na dręczenie kogo innego. Narzekać nie zamierzał.

- Widzę, że ma panienka dobry gust, o tak! – Obok niego znikąd pojawiła się kobieta w ciemnych szatach. – Tak tak, to piękny ptak, piękny…!

Arwel zamrugał, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że zagapił się na jedynego ptaka, który miał osobne miejsce w wolierze. Przyjrzał mu się, zaciekawiony – ciał zwierzęcia było smukłe, pokryte jasnymi, szarymi piórami. Ptak miał dwie, łuskowate, czarne nogi oraz parę złożonych skrzydeł, na których pióra miały barwę ciemnej czerwieni, jedynie na brzegach przechodzącej w czerń. Stał wyprostowany, dumny, wpatrując się w niego owalnymi, jasnymi oczami.

- Co to za ptak? – Przerwał pracownicy jej wychwalanie, przez brak numerku przy ptaku nie mogąc znaleźć go na liście gatunków, tak jak nie mógł znieść ceny.

- Och, co tam, nazwa… - Czarownica, machnęła ręką, wyraźnie nerwowa. – Taka piękność, i jaka rzadka…! Zamówił jeden czarodziej, widzi panienka, dziwak straszliwy, no i nie odebrał, więc trzymamy biedactwo, piękność prawdziwa! – Powtórzyła, a Arwel wolał nawet nie poprawiać jej co do swojej płci. Przyglądał się wciąż ptakowi, mając niejasne wrażenie, że już go widział. W jakimś podręczniku w szkole…? Na pewno nie na lekcji Hagrida, wiec albo ten ptak był dla niego zbyt nudny, albo… zbyt niebezpieczny.

Nie chciał myśleć _co _mogło być zbyt niebezpieczne dla półolbrzyma, który przyprowadzał hipogryfy, hodował sklątki tylnowybuchowe i chciał wychować smoka.

- Trzymamy ją, pięknotkę, ale mało kto docenia jej piękno, niestety, mało kto, naprawdę mało kto… - Ciągnęła czarownica, kręcąc głową ze smutkiem. – Droga ta ślicznotka, o tak, droga, lecz jest warta swojej ceny, o tak, warta, warte swej ceny, panienko…

- Biorę go. – Arwel uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając na kobietę. – Dwa faceci się chyba dogadają. – Dodał, chichocząc na nagłe olśnienie kobiety. - Nie szkodzi, przywykłem już do takich pomyłek… - dodał uspokajająco, uznając nawet, że to mylenie jego płci nie jest tak uciążliwe jak sądził, a nawet może mu wyjść na dobre.

Nie czuł się nagle kobietą, w żadnym wypadku, nadal nie zamierzał też roztrząsać swojej orientacji. Takie pozory sprawiały jednak, że przypadkowe spotkanie kogoś znajomego z poprzedniego życia nie musiałoby skończyć się tak źle. Jeśli brano by go za dziewczynę, jeszcze ciężej byłoby komuś domyśleć się kim naprawdę był jeszcze kilka dni temu.

- Ile kosztuje ten ślicznotek?- Nie podarował sobie, uśmiechając się wciąż lekko.

- Oj, ja przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam panicza… tak, ślicznotek z niego, przepiękny! – Czarownica powtórzyła, już nie tak nerwowo, ale zupełnie nieszczerze. – Tylko cena, ach, cena… wart jej, wart każdego z siedemnastu tysięcy galeonów, oj tak, ślicznotek z niego, prawdziwy piękność! Wart swej ceny, o tak, wart każdego knuta…

Arwel zawahał się, i to poważnie. Wiedział, że ma w banku wielokrotnie więcej pieniędzy, ale ze sobą aż tyle nie miał. Nie chciał też wydawać za wiele na głupstwa – potrzebował domu, potrzebował ubrań, potrzebował wyprawki jeśli pójdzie do szkoły…

Och, potrzebował mnóstwa rzeczy, na które wyda pewnie dziesięciokrotność ceny ptaka, więc co za różnica? Nie mógł go tak zostawić – to piękne stworzenie nie pasowało tutaj. Niebezpieczne czy nie, legalne czy nie, musiał je mieć.

- Biorę go. – Powiedział, ignorując zachwyty, w których wprost rozpływała się pracownica sklepu i podchodząc do woliery. Wsuną palec między siatkę, sycząc cicho, kiedy ptak dziabnął go mocno, ale nie cofając palców. Ptak dziabnął go jeszcze raz czy dwa, coraz słabiej, wreszcie skrzecząc ostro, wysoko, i rozkładając skrzydła. Te okazały się ogromne, ledwie mieszczące w wolierze i większe od całego ptaka dobre pięć razy.

Arwel uśmiechnął się do siebie, odwracając się do czarownicy i przerywając jej:

- Jest opcja, bym podał pani numer skrytki i podpisał prośbę o wypłatę pieniędzy, którą pani wyśle do banku Gringotta? Nie mam tyle pieniędzy przy sobie…

- Ależ skąd, żaden problem, wszystkim się zajmiemy, tak, żaden problem! – Zapewniła go kobieta, wyraźnie gotowa zrobić wszystko, by pozbyć się tego ptaka. To tylko utwierdziło Arwela w przekonaniu, że musi go stąd zabrać. Poszedł za pracownicą by wypełnić papiery, podpisując specjalne polecenie wypłaty i wahając się przed wpisaniem kwoty.

- Miałbym prośbę… - Zerknął na kobietę, zgarniając włosy na ramię. – Chętnie dołożę do pełnej dwudziestki, jeśli od teraz węże hodowane dla jaj będę mogły zachowywać choć dwa dla siebie. – Powiedział, po minięciu terrariów po raz kolejny nie mogąc tak tego zostawić.

Wiedział doskonale, że nie zbawi świata, wiedział też jednak równie dobrze, że pieniędzmi osiągnie wiele. Wciąż chyba miał w sobie coś z dawnego Gryfona, bo o ile zbawienie świata już go nawet nie interesowała, to pomoc tym, którym naprawdę może wydawała się całkiem zachęcającą perspektywą. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o zwierzęta, którym nikt inny by nie pomógł – po powrocie Voldemorta nie dziwił się, że ludzi mają w poważaniu to jak traktują wszelkie gady i stworzenia choć kojarzące się z mroczną magią.

Uśmiechnął się smutno, obserwując jak pracownicy sklepu pakują ptaka do klatki. Nie dziwił się też, że z chęcią pozbywają się stworzenia o tak gadziej urodzie. Wpisał odpowiednia kwotę w poleceniu wypłaty i wychodząc z menażerii, z trudem utrzymując klatkę.

Postawił ją na ziemi i sięgnął do toby po różdżkę. Przez chwilę ważył ja w dłoni, wreszcie rzucając na klatkę krótkie zaklęcie, które powinno zmniejszyć jego odczuwalną wagę. Spiął się, niemal oczekując pojawienia się wokół aurorów albo wrzasku wyjca z Ministerstwa. Odczekał pięć minut, dopiero po tym wierząc w to, że naprawdę nie złamał prawa. Naprawdę był pełnoletni. Nie miał już na sobie Namiaru.

Mógł używać magii! To będzie ciekawe lato…


	9. 8 Księgozbiory

**mysie. uszko**, taak, czym skorupka za młodu i tak dalej. Arwel to by chciał być tak hop i do przodu, a jak mu to wychodzi to... wyjdzie w praniu. ;p Ja pałac pamięci znam z Mentalisty o ile dobrze pamiętam.

**Nemorta**, hmmm. Czy być wredną czy nieugiętą... ]:- Bazyliszek się pojawi. Nawet kilka. ;) A co do okularów, to... mam bardzo, bardzo logiczną i medyczną wymówkę, którą napiszę... gdy zajdzie potrzeba. xD  
Odpowiem już tylko na Ollivandera - nie tyle wie _kim_ jest Arwel, ale że _był_ kimś innym. Nie czyńmy z biednego różdżkaża Gary'ego Stu, szósty zmysł mu wystarczy. ;p

* * *

Arwel wrócił do pokoju w Dziurawym Kotle. Postanowił zatrzymać się w nim do końca tygodnia, póki nie znajdzie czegoś na stale. Na mieszkanie tu na stałe było jednak za drogo. Będzie musiał pewnie zapytać Sary o pomoc, bo nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć szukać i czego właściwie. Pokoju, mieszkania, domu, łóżka? Nie wiedział też gdzie szukać – pytać ludzi? Przejrzeć ogłoszenia w jakichś gazetach? Nie wiedział też nawet, czy zostać na magicznej Pokątnej, czy zamieszkać w mugolskiej części Londynu.

Westchnął, opierając łokcie na stole, a brodę na dłoniach. Spojrzał na ptaka, którego wypuścił z klatki zaraz po przyjściu. Spróbował dogadać się z nim poprzez wężomowę, ale ten nie rozumiał lub nie miał ochoty reagować – tak czy inaczej musiał zdać się na wyczucie. Nie wiedział jednak nawet co tak naprawdę kupił. Kolejna na liście sklepów musi być księgarnia – na pewno potrzeba mu jakiegoś atlasu, żeby dowiedzieć się co to za ptak. Potem powinien kupić jakieś książki o tym, jak się nim zająć. Miał też kupić coś o magii umysłu, o bliznach, o różdżkach, o Morganie… Potrzeba mu wiele, naprawdę wiele książek.

Westchnął, schodząc na dół po obiad i wracając z nim do pokoju. Z braku pergaminu wyjął kopię polecenia, które napisał w Magicznej Menażerii, po pióro musząc znów zejść na dół, by pożyczyć je od Toma. Poza księgarnią – Eylopa. Jeśli będzie musiał pożyczać i improwizować wszystko, to go w końcu szlag trafi.

Zabrał się do jedzenia, zapisując po kolei wszystkie książki, jakich potrzebował. Atlas magicznych zwierząt, to najpierw. Potem kilka książek o hodowli ptaka, kiedy już dowie się czym ten jest. Miał też kupić coś o różdżkach, o Morganie i Merlinie, o początkach magii. Potrzebował też książek o magii umysłu – doskonale rozumiał wagę oklumencji, a samemu, bez Snape'a dyszącego mu w kark, może jakoś to ogarnie. Potrzebował też czegoś o medytacjach, projekcjach i tym całym pałacu pamięci lub czymś podobnym. Rozważał też długo chęć kupienia czegoś o magii dusz lub jej podobnym – widmo Voldemorta, które zobaczył po zabiciu Quirrela, żywe wspomnienie, które zabił na drugim roku, to jak jego blizna zniknęła, jego połączenie z Voldemortem, wizje… i najważniejsze – opętanie w czasie wizyty w ministerstwie; to musiało mieć coś wspólnego z magia umysłu.

Nie chciał więcej iść na żywioł, bez wiedzy o tym, co go czeka. Chciał wiedzieć z czym ma walczyć. Może i uciekł, ale nie wierzył, by Voldemort tak po prostu dał mu spokój. Ciągłe wizje tylko utwierdzały go w tym przekonaniu. Chciał wiedzieć jak byli związani, czy mógł na tym skorzystać, czy mógł to wykorzystać.

Potarł odruchowo czoło, na dotyk gładkiej skóry przypominając sobie o bliźnie. Powinien poszukać czegoś o tych mugolskich i magicznych, zwłaszcza o tym jak mogą zniknąć lub zostać wyleczone.

Westchnął, dopisując "magię dusz" i "blizny" do listy i sięgając na oślep do talerza. Zamrugał na cichy skrzek, unosząc wzrok – jego ptak niewiadomego pochodzenia skrzyknął znowu, strosząc pióra i wpatrując się w niego krótko, wreszcie zwijając mu z talerza jeden z dwóch kawałków pieczeni. Arwel zaśmiał się cicho, kiwając mu lekko głową i odkładając resztę mięsa na brzeg stołu. Wie przynajmniej czym może karmić swojego ślicznotka…

Złapał znów pióro, dopisując do listy znaczenie walijskich imion. Musi nazwać ptaka, wymyślić sobie krewnych, zawsze warto też sprawdzić dokładnie jak sam się nazywa. Wierzył wersji Sary, ale może dowiedziałby się czegoś nowego.

Na myśl o swojej przyjaciółce dopisał szybko książki o czarodziejskim prawie i listę podręczników – po tym drugim coś sobie uświadamiając. Szkoła. Musi napisać do Hogwartu, by go przyjęli i nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobić.

Jęknął, przeczesując nerwowo włosy. Nic nie wiedział, o niczym nie pomyślał przed ucieczką! Miał prawdziwe szczęście, że spotkał Sarę, a Nognok był dość cierpliwy, by mu wszystko wyjaśniać. Inaczej zostałby na lodzie i pewnie dał złapać w kilka dni… Musi zacząć myśleć i planować, zdecydowanie. I tak czuł, że wychodzi mu to nieco lepiej niż wcześniej – myślał o mieszkaniu, o szkole, o wymyśleniu rodziny…

Odetchnął, przeglądając listę i dopisując kilka ogólników – z chęcią poczytałby o leczeniu, na pewno przyda mu się też jakiś podręcznik do poprawienia i, co ważniejsze, _zachowania_ kondycji – i uznał, że przydałoby mu się też porządnie przeczytać podręczniki. Przez poprzednie lata nie miał nigdy szans – zawsze działo się coś ważniejszego. Kamień, smok, klapa i Quirrel, potem Bazyliszek i Komnata, potem Dementorzy, Lupin i Syriusz, potem Turniej Trójmagiczny, potem Umbrigde, Gwardia Dumbledore'a, wizje i Przepowiednia…

Pokręcił głową, dopisując podręczniki z poprzednich lat do listy. Włożył ją do kieszeni, wstając i przeciągając się mimowolnie. Sprawdził, czy okno jest zamknięte, po tym schodząc znieść talerz i wreszcie wychodząc na Pokątną. Od razu skierował się do Esów i Floresów, uśmiechając do stojącego za ladą mężczyzny.

- Witam, pomóc w czymś może?

- Potrzebowałbym naprawdę sporo książek. – Powiedział, na uśmiech pracownika chichocząc w duchu. Kto by się nie cieszył na wieść o dużym zarobku? – Na początek potrzebują sprawdzić coś w atlasie magicznych zwierząt, mogę go nawet kupić jeśli trzeba… - Zaczął, idąc za mężczyzną i wyjmując kartkę.

Na początku poszło gładko – po krótkim i ostrożnym zajrzeniu do atlasu rozpoznał swego nowego pupila jako żmijoptaka. Sama książka spodobała mu się dość, by kupił ją razem z kilkoma podręcznikami hodowli i tresury tych stworzeń. Wykupił w sumie wszystkie dostępne pozycje: nie było ich wiele. Z książkami o magii umysłu też poszło łatwo – była to całkiem popularna dziedzina magii i spędził prawie godzinę na przeglądaniu książek, nim wybrał kilka. Z góry skreślał te, w których zobaczył jakiekolwiek podziały na Czarną i Jasną magię. W sumie dlatego kupił tamten atlas – prócz wszechstronnych informacji, miał zaletę bycia wolnym od podziałów na stworzenia Mroczne i Jasne, nadludzkie i nieludzkie, zasługujące na różdżkę lub nie.

Znalazł też kilka pozycji opisujących to, co wydało się bliskie jego "snowi" – chodziło o specjalny kierunek magii umysłu połączonej z medytacją, która pozwalała stworzyć projekcje swego umysłu i czerpać w pełni z jego wiedzy.

Pracownik księgarni spojrzał na niego dziwnie, gdy napomknął o magii dusz, więc wolał nie drążyć tematu. Poprosił szybko o książkę ze znaczeniem walijskich imion i otrzymał opasły tom, którego przejrzenie zajmie mu pewnie kilka dni. Przynajmniej nie będzie się nudził przez resztę wakacji…

Najłatwiej poszło z książkami o magicznym prawie – Arwel zdziwił się na wieść, że istnieje tylko jeden spis praw czarodziejów, do którego musiał dokupić ledwie pięć niewielkich tomików zawierających poprawki czy aktualizacje. Do tego jeden średniej grubości tom traktujący o prawa dotyczących więzi, dwa mówiące o restrykcjach w stosowaniu zaklęć i jeden mówiący o prawach dotyczących mugoli i magii w ich obecności oraz tym podobnych.

Arwel zdziwił się temu trochę – widział kiedyś ile książek o prawie miał jego wuj w gabinecie. Dobre trzy razy więcej – a nie miał wcale aż tak ważnej pracy, jedynie posadę w średniej wielkości firmie. Nie zajmował się tez prawem, a jedynie reklamacjami i im podobnymi. Pokręcił tylko głową, prosząc o komplet podręczników – chociaż podarował sobie jednak książki Lockharta czy Umbridge. Kupił też podręczniki do szóstej klasy: na szczęście Esy i Floresy miały listę z Hogwartu i nie wzbudził podejrzeń swoją niewiedzą. Wahał się przez kupieniem podręczników do przedmiotów, których się nie uczył – Mugoloznastwa czy Numerologii, zwłaszcza na szósty rok – ale w końcu uznał, że mogą mu się spodobać. Byłyby też drobnym szczegółem, który odróżniałby go od jego przeszłego życia.

Kupił tez kilka książek o leczeniu, dwie o bliznach oraz jeden czarodziejski odpowiednik pierwszej pomocy, który mówił o prostych zaklęciach, o odróżnianiu przydatnych eliksirów, roślin i składników, miał nawet trochę ogólnej biologii. Zdecydowanie mu się przyda, z jego szczęściem pewnie użyje go jeszcze przed końcem wakacji.

Ostatnim co kupił była niewielka książka z ćwiczeniami, mająca zapewnić mu wytrzymałość pozwalająca na wygranie maratonu w ciągu dwóch miesięcy. Nie potrzebował aż takiej kondycji, ale postanowił spróbować. Ostanie o czym marzył to złapanie po ujawnieniu kim jest bo nie da rady dobiec do kominka lub świstoklika…

Na tę myśl dokupił też niewielki tom o magii teleportacyjnej. Skoro był pełnoletni mógł spróbować, a Sara na pewno by mu pomogła gdyby się poharatał.

Wyszedł z księgarni z o wiele lżejszą sakiewką, prosząc o dostarczenie książek do pokoju w Dziurawym Kotle. Widok stosów wyższych od niego skutecznie zniechęcił go od radzenia sobie z nimi samemu. Po wyjściu z księgarni skierował się do Madame Malkin.

Spędził u niej dobre cztery godziny, czując jak jedna z tych lalek, którymi bawią się małe dziewczynki, przebierając je w kółko z jednego stroju w drugi. Został zmierzony, wymierzony i obmierzony od góry do dołu, a potem usadzony przy stoliku pełnym katalogów, z których miał sobie wybrać to, co chce zamówić.

Arwel chciał się poddać już po godzinie, ale zmusił się do skompletowania chociaż podstawowego wyposażenia. Potrzebował normalnych szat, jeśli chce zostać w świecie czarodziejów na resztę wakacji. Potrzebował szat, jeśli Dumbledore wyskoczy z czymś takim jak Bal Bożonarodzeniowy z okazji Turnieju. Chciał też kilku czarodziejskich ubrań – takich jak płaszcze czy buty – przez trwałość materiałów, z który je wykonywano.

Zupełnie stracił po tym męczeniu siły i po wielkiej porcji lodów u Fortescue'a wrócił do Dziurawego kotła. Kupił sobie kolacje na później, wypraszając też surowe mięso by mieć czym nakarmić żmijoptaka, idąc z talerzem na górę. Po wejściu do pokoju położył go na stoliku, samemu rozbierając się tylko i opadając na łóżko, wykończony. Zauważył pudła z książkami, opatrzone logiem Esów i Floresów, ustawione w rogu pokoju.

Nawet nie chciał myśleć ile zakupów jeszcze go czeka…

* * *

Pokój znów miał ciemnozielone ściany i czarny parkiet, widoczne dzięki światłu księżyca wpadającemu przez puste miejsce zamiast sufitu.

Arwel westchnął, podchodząc do drzwi. Węże wyrzeźbione w ciemnym drewnie wydawały się żywe w tym świetle, wijąc i wpatrując w niego w wyrzutem.

Westchnął znów, przełykając niepewnie. W Esach i Floresach usłyszał kilka ogólników.

Był w miejscu, które jest projekcją jego umysłu. Reagowało na jego każde życzenie dzięki temu, że był świadom – tylko jego umysł pracował, jego ciało odpoczywało.

Ogólnik mówił mu, że tworzenie takiej projekcji jest niebezpieczne, bo uczucia są silne. Arwel wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie błogości i zastępującego ja bólu. Nigdy więcej nie chciał czegoś takiego przezywać.

Sięgnął do klamki, naciskając ją i otwierając wolno drzwi.

Ciemność lśniła zielenią o wiele wyraźniej, niż poprzednio. Zdawała się wić i wręcz syczeć na niego wściekle, jakby chciała go przepłoszyć.

- Przepraszam! – Wyrzucił z siebie szybko, zwieszając głowę. Jak nigdy ucieszył się z długich włosów, które zasłoniały jego twarz. Nawet jeśli ciemność nie miała oczu, to _czuł_ na sobie jej wzrok, równie wyraźnie, co ramiona i dłonie poprzedniej nocy.

Uniósł wzrok, nieco podbudowany zniknięciem syków i zbladnięciem zielonego pobłysku. Odetchnął kilka razy, dając sobie czas na zebranie odwagi, nim nie wszedł w mrok pewnie, ufnie.

Zamknął oczu, wzdychając błogo, gdy znów poczuł to cudowne, idealne dopasowanie. Ręce objęły go ciasno, a palce wplotły się we włosy. Mimo to uścisk był delikatny, otaczał go opiekuńczo i koił nerwy. Był na miejscu – wreszcie na miejscu. Był tam, gdzie powinien…

Czuł się wreszcie pełny, cudownie, błogo pełny. Bez blokad, bez strat, bez odrzucenia. Pełna akceptacja, rozkoszne bezpieczeństwo i idealny spokój.

Doskonale wiedział już, jaki jest drugi powód uznanie takich projekcji za niebezpieczne. Kto by chciał odchodzić z takiego miejsca, kto by chciał wracać do świata…?

Jednak jego coś ciągnęło, coś wiązało go ze światem zewnętrznym, pozwalało nie zatracić się do końca. Ta dziwna więź, łącząca go z czymś w rzeczywistości, była dziwna, rozwidlała się na mocniejsze i słabsze, ale była.

To ona pozwoliła mu wrócić.

* * *

Arwel wbił półprzytomny wzrok w sufit, wzdychając ciężko. Kolejny dzień, kolejne zakupy, kolejne problemy. Nie miał na nie ochoty. Chciał wrócić, chciał tam wrócić, chciał do swojej słodkiej, idealnej błogości…

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, klepiąc się mocno po policzkach dla oprzytomnienia. Nie mógł dać się ponieść, nie chciał skończyć w śpiączce ani nic podobnego.

Zszedł kupić śniadanie dla siebie i dla żmijoptaka, przy jedzeniu zaglądając do książki z walijskimi imionami. Głównie przebiegał wzrokiem listę, przewracając leniwie kartki. Najpierw chciał znaleźć coś ładnie brzmiącego, potem zerkał na znaczenie. Czytał niektóre imiona na głos, po skrzekach i klekocie domyślając się całkiem łatwo, że żadne jeszcze nie przypadło do gustu ptaka.

- To może Cefin*? – Zaproponował po przejrzeniu kolejnej strony. Po braku skrzeków zerknął na ptaka, mrugając z zaskoczeniem, gdy ten podszedł do niego, a po chwili złapał lekko dziobem jeden z jego warkoczy, ciągnąc lekko, ale puszczając po chwili. – Więc Cefin. – Arwel uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyciągając wolno rękę do ptaka. Zatrzymał ją kawałek od niego, czekając aż ten ja obdziobie, wyliże i poszturcha, nim pogłaskał go lekko po łebku. Pióra Cefina były szorstkie, ale układały się gładko i przylegały do jego ciała płasko, niemal jak druga skóra lub łuski.

Zachichotał na własne myśli, woląc jednak nie nadwyrężać szczęścia i zabierając dłoń.

- _Wychodzę, powinienem wrócić na obiad, przy okazji cie nakarmię… Kupię jakieś szczury._ – Powiedział, zamykając książkę i łapiąc talerz. - _Wybacz, nie wypuszczę cie bez sprawdzenia czy wrócisz albo zaklęcia. Żadnej demolki!_ – Pogroził Cefinowi palcem, na obruszenie skrzydeł czując, że może jednak żmijoptaki coś z wężomowy rozumieją.  
Pewnie nie będzie z nim mógł tak rozmawiać, ale to zawsze coś.

Po zamknięciu pokoju zszedł na dół, oddając talerz i wychodząc na Pokątną. Zaczął od ponownej wizyty w banku Gringotta, pobierając znów pieniądze ze skrytki. Upewnił się przy okazji, że polecenia zapłaty menażerii i Madame Malkin zostały wykonane.

Po uzupełnieniu funduszy wrócił się kawałek, do Centrum Handlowego Eylopa. Potrzebowal rzeczy codziennego użytku, bez których szybko szlag by go trafił. O tak, brak jakiejś kartki, chusteczek, szczoteczki do zębów, torby, kubka, koca… zwykłych głupot, o których się myśl, gdy ich akurat potrzeba był bardzo nieprzyjemny.

Skierował się do wejścia, mrugając na widok dziewczyny i chłopaka, siedzących po obu jego stronach i tłumaczących coś wchodzącym czarodziejom. Arwel podszedł do dziewczyny, do której miał bliżej – ta wyjaśniła mu krótko jak działają specjalne kosze centrum handlowego, podając mu jeden i aktywując zaklęciem.

Z tego co zrozumiał, były one zaklęte tak, by pomieścić dowolną ilość i dowolny ciężar zakupów bez zwiększania swej wagi i rozmiaru. Od niedawna miały również wbudowane zaklęcie liczące, które sumowało pojedyncze czary opatrzone ceną rzucone na każdy produkt. Po zapłaceniu kasjer zdejmował zaklęcie ochronne i pomagał spakować zakupy – w razie potrzebo można też było zakupić kosz centrum handlowego na własność. Arwel uśmiechnął się, wchodząc wreszcie na teren pierwszego sklepu i zaczynając zakupy.

Wystarczyło kilka minut, a poczuł się jak dziecko zamknięte w sklepie z zabawkami. Nie patrzył nawet do końca co kupuje, idąc od sklepu do sklepu i zaopatrując się we wszystko, czego tylko mógł potrzebować w nowym życiu. Od drobiazgów, przez rzeczy codziennego użytku, do tych potrzebnych sezonowo lub w konkretnych przypadkach.

Nie zwracał uwagi na wydawane pieniądze ani mijający czas, mogąc kupić sobie co zechce i co mu się spodoba, korzystając z tego do granic. Dopiero po wyjściu i zobaczeniu cieniejącego nieba oprzytomniał.

Zbladł, grzebiąc w koszu pełnym zakupów. Wyszperał zegarek i jęknął na widok godziny. Minęła już dawno pora obiadowa i dochodziła piąta! Burczenie w brzuchu tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że zabawił w Eylopie o wiele za długo.

Poszedł do Fortescue'a, zamawiając sobie największy deser jaki znalazł i obiecując sobie, że _koniec z głupimi wydatkami._ Pamiętał ile wybrał pieniędzy i to ile znalazł w sakiewce było porażająca. Wydał większość i czuł się z tym jak ostatni głupiec. Nieodpowiedzialny głupiec w dodatku. Dziobnął żałośnie lody, zerkając z poczuciem winy na kosz leżący na siedzeniu obok. Nie powinien sobie już pozwalać na takie zatracenie w czymś, czego nie zna. Nie wiedział co ze szkołą, co z jego mieszkaniem, co ze wszystkim, a bawił się jak dziecko zamiast tym zająć.

Westchnął ciężko, po zjedzeniu wychodząc i kierując się z powrotem do Dziurawego Kotła. Wystarczył jednak widok witryny z Markowym sprzętem do Quidditcha, by przypomniał sobie o grze czy samym lataniu, o swojej Błyskawicy pozostawionej u wujostwa razem ze wszystkim. Zacisnął zęby, próbując przemyśleć to na spokojnie.

Potrzebował miotły, wiedział o tym. Tęsknił za lataniem, za towarzyszącym mu poczuciem wolności. Jeśli wróciłby do szkoły mógłby spróbować dostać się do drużyny legalnie – bez nazwiska ojca za sobą, bez najnowszej miotły kupionej na słowo Dumbledore'a, bez przyjęcia po wybryku na lekcji. Poza tym, potrzebował jakoś poruszać się po Londynie, a latanie wydawało mu się szybsze i tańsze niż taksówki. Na pewno znajdzie jakieś zaklęcia maskujące, które pozwolą mu robić to bez ryzyka zobaczenia przez mugoli.

Odetchnął, uznając, że to dość racjonalne przemyślenia i wchodząc do sklepu. Zdziwił się na widok niewielkich tłumów, od razu przypominając sobie trzeci rok i pojawienie się Błyskawicy. Podszedł do zbiegowiska, zgarniając włosy na ramię i przytrzymując je, nim zaczął się przeciskając do przodu. Sapnął boleśnie, gdy ktoś pchnął go na podium, które wbiło mu się w żołądek.

Wymamrotał pod nosem kilka przekleństw, prostując się na ile mógł i wreszcie mogąc zobaczyć nową miotłę, a dokładnie: nowe _miotły._ Ku zdziwieniu Arwela, na podium stały dwie, różniące się od siebie diametralnie. Przysłuchał się rozmowom wokół i zdał sobie sprawę, że najgłośniej słychać było kłótnie "która z nich jest lepsza".

Zachichotał, na kolejne popchnięcia zapierając się o podium i przyglądając miotłom.

Pierwsza najbardziej kojarzyła mu się z miotłą z "Quidditcha przez wieku", Srebrną Strzałą: wykonana była z czarnego drewna, na szerokiej rączce pokrytego delikatnym, białym wzorem falistych linii. Witki były równie jasne, co wzór, tak równe i gładkie, że wyglądały wręcz nienaturalnie. Spięto je trzema czarnymi, wąskim klamrami o tym samym, białym zdobieniu. Po bliższym spojrzeniu Harry zauważył, że przypominają one nieregularne plamy, którym najbliżej było do rozlanego mleka. Cała miotła była dość długa, a rączka wyraźnie wygięta do góry względem ogona.

Druga miotła była bardzo do niej podobna, ale na zasadzie lustrzanego odbicia. Wykonano ją z jasnego drewna, a zdobienia były ciemno-szarawe. Cała rączka była tej barwy, po jakichś pięciu calach przerzedzającej się i zmieniającej we wzór coraz bardziej rozproszonych kropek, ciągnących aż za połowę długości miotły. Ogon składał się z pokrzywionych witek różnej długości w różnych odcieniach szarości, przez co wyglądały jak spopielone drewno, które rozsypie się pod najlżejszym dotykiem. Nie spięto ich, a związano ciasno takimi samymi wiciami, splecionymi w poczwórny warkocz. Miotła była nawet dłuższa od swego lustrzanego odbicia, ale prócz lekko uniesionej rączki była prosta.

Arwel rozejrzał się wokół, wreszcie unosząc głowę i wtedy znajdując zawieszona tabliczkę z opisem mioteł. Nawet on został dopasowany do nich, wypisany czarnymi i białymi literami na zmianę na szarym tle.

"**Tylko u nas para mioteł jakich świat nie widział i więcej nie zobaczy! Oto miotły tak dobre, że samo Ministerstwo zakazało ich produkcji!**

Pragniesz bezpiecznej podróży, lotów w świetle dnia, spontanicznych wypadów? Wybierz **Mleczną Drogę**! Trzonek wykonano z najlepszej jakości drewna Cyprysu Wisielca**, a witki pochodzące od specjalnie hodowanej, albinotycznej Wierzby Bijącej poddawane są surowej selekcji. Łagodne wygięcie pozwala na wygodne zabranie nawet dwóch dodatkowych pasażerów lub bagażu.

Pragniesz szybkich wrażeń, miejsca w drużynie narodowej, podróży po świecie bez obaw o terminy? Wybierz **Gwiezdny Pył**! Trzonek wykonano z najlepszej jakości brzozy i opatrzono witkami Diabelskich Sideł! Idealne wyważenie zapewnia najwyższy komfort, a idealne odchylenie trzonka pozwala na wygodne sterowanie nawet przez trzy dni lotu.

Ledwie **siedem sekund** zajmuje im przekroczenie prędkości **130 mil** na godzinę, a szereg czarów korygujących i amortyzujących zapewnia **pewny** i **precyzyjny** lot. Specjalna **sieć zaklęć** sterujących, oparta na konstrukcji skrzydeł Znikacza pozwala na **momentalny zwrot** i **zupełne zatrzymanie** w ciągu **trzech sekund**!

Wzory obu mioteł, wytłoczone włosami Demimoza, zapewniają właścicielowi **zupełnie ukrycie** przed nieporządnym wzrokiem, a zaklęte witki gotowe są **bronić go** przed każdym atakiem!

Siostry Meteor zdążyły wypuścić jedynie siedem par ich pierwszego projektu, nim Minister nie rozpętał sensacji wieścią o powrocie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i zakazał ich produkcji, zasłaniając się ryzykiem trafienia tych cudeniek w niepowołane ręce."

Arwel skończył czytać, chorobliwie blady, potrafiąc myśleć tylko o jednym. O zaklęciach kamuflujących i witkach atakujących napastnika, o pierwszy zakazie Ministerstwa, z którym się zgadzał. Myślał o ryzyku, że miotły wpadną w ręce Śmierciożerów. Miotły ukrywające, broniące od ataku…

Wzdrygnął się, odsuwając gwałtownie i wypychając z tłumu. Cofnął się pod ścianę, oddychając płytko i czując jak niedawno zjedzony deser podchodzi mu do gardła.

_Musiał coś zrobić._

* * *

*Cefin - imię walijskie, znaczy "piękny maluch".

**Cyprys Wisielca to roślina rosnąca głównie na terenach podmokłych i bliskich zbiornikom słodkiej wody, ale też ciepłych lub bliskich siedzibom ludzkim. Powstaje z normalnego cyprysu, gdy zajmują go pasożytnicze Dusiemiołki. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest smoliście czarny pień, którego kora nasiąknięta jest mieszaniną rozkładanej przez soki drzewne krwi.

Dusiemiołki to drobne duszki leśne, żywiące się ludzkim mięsem. Po zajęciu zwykłego drzewa cyprysowego zamieszkują między jego korzeniami, drążąc w ziemi sieć tuneli, które zamieszkują oraz przejścia w pniu by móc przemieszczać się do korony drzewa.  
Ich magia jest dość słaba: używają jej najpierw do pobudzenia rozkwitu liści i rozrostu korony drzewa, co ma zwabić ludzi to odpoczynku pod nim; po tym Dusiemiołki używają jej do kontrolowania korzeni drzewa, oplatając nimi ofiarę i dusząc ją, na koniec wciągając pod ziemię. Obgryzają ciało z mięsa, a krew wsiąkająca w ziemię połączona z magią czyni zwykłe drzewo Cyprysem Wisielca, nadając mu magicznych właściwości. Drewno, korzenie, a zwłaszcza soki i kora Cyprysu Wiselca są niezwykle sennymi składnikami do eliksirów, jednak przez ryzyko związane z ich zdobyciem oraz niemożliwość hodowli w większość przepisów zostały zastąpione dostępnymi suplementami.

Ciekawostką jest symbioza, w której Dusiemiołki funkcjonują razem z Kościrnikami: drobnymi owadami zamieszkującymi kości ofiar tych pasożytów. Wapno jest dla Dusiemiołków trucizną, więc kości ofiar pozostają nietknięte, służąc za szkielety ich podziemnych siedzib. Kościernik natomiast zamieszkują właśnie te kości, żywiąc się zgromadzonym w nich wapnem, zapobiegając wydostaniu się go do gleby.

Symbioza Dusiemiołków i Kościerników jest ciekawym zjawiskiem: jeżeli pasożyty dostarczą zbyt mało kości, to owady opuszczą dane drzewo. Wymiana pożywienia na bezpieczeństwo jest więc równie korzystna, co ryzykowna.

Największa i jednocześnie najstarsza odkryta kolonia Dusiemiołków liczyła sobie ponad siedemnaście tysięcy osobników, których tunele rozciągały się pod okolicznym jeziorem na powierzchni prawie trzydziestu jardów. Przeszukanie terenu pozwoliło odkryć kości prawie pół miliona ofiar.

Kolonia, sądząc po kościach ofiar, powstała około XVIII wieku przed naszą erą, a wymarła około XIII wieku naszej ery, prawdopodobnie z powodu masowej migracji ludzi i braku pożywienia.


	10. 9 Koniec zakupów

**new. Tonksie**, jedno z zagadnień własnie się wyjaśni. ;p

**Inez89**, twój komentarz zaginął w otchłaniach internetu, ale i tak dziękuję. ;)

* * *

Arwel odetchnął kilkanaście razy głęboko, licząc sekundy, zmuszając się do opanowania paniki. Wyprostował się wolno, rozglądając wokół za jakimkolwiek pracownikiem.

Pieprzyć pieniądze, granice, racjonalność i wizję mieszkania na ulicy. Gotów był nawet wrócić do dawnego życia, jeśli to miałoby zapewnić mu dach nad głową. _Nie mógł zostawić tu tych mioteł_. Nawet jeśli to tylko jedna z siedmiu par, to zawsze dwóch Śmierciożerców mniej, którzy mogliby położyć na nich ręce. Dwa zagrożenia mniej.

Pomyślał o papierach, które obejrzał u Gringotta. Opłata za Cefina, za zakupy u Madam Malkin i w Eylopie… teraz miotły… Potrząsnął głowa, wyrzucając z niej wizję pustej skrytki i mieszkania pod mostem.

Drgnął na widok pracownika, podbiegając do niego szybko:

- Chcę Meteor! – Wyrzucił z siebie szybko, na minę starszawego, łysiejącego czarodzieja próbując wziąć się w garść. – Znaczy, miotły… tych Meteor, sióstr… chcę kupić, obie. – Wyjaśnił. – Mogę dać dwieście za obie. - Dodał o wiele ciszej, czując jak coś skręca mu się w żołądku, gdy czekał na odpowiedź.

Taki wydatek wyczerpywał jego wszelkie zakupy nie związane z mieszkaniem, jedzeniem i szkołą. Nic innego, tylko rzeczy do szkoły i tyle. Jeśli Sara go przygarnie, to może będzie w stanie pozwolić sobie na jakieś ciekawsze książki, ale nic więcej.

- Prosiłbym na stronę. – Rzucił w końcu sprzedawca, a Arwel miał ochotę rzucić się na niego z zachwytu. Z trudem się opanował, idąc za nim szybko do pokoiku za ladą. – Zgoda, sprzedam je panu, ale dostarczę dopiero po zamknięciu. Sam pan widział, jakby im je zabrać to by dopiero było. – Skrzywił się czarodziej.

Arwel kiwnął głową, gotów nawet zostawić je tutaj na pokaz, byle nikt inny ich nie kupił.

- Nie mam tyle tutaj, ale wypisze polecenie… do banku, mogę nawet zostawić różdżkę do dostarczenia pieniędzy! – Zapewnił. – Miotły wziąłbym po zapłacie, to jasne…

Sprzedawca uciszył go machnięciem reki.

- …a niech pan bierze te miotły w cholerę, ile zapłaci tyle będzie. – Mruknął. – Wzięły się, Meteory, porwały z motyką na słońce. Miotły jak fort warowny, wymyśliły sobie, w takich czasach!…

Arwel niespecjalnie już słuchał narzekań, wypisując polecenie wypłaty i prosząc o dostarczenie mioteł do jego skrytki. Wolał trzymać je tam, nie na widoku. Może jeśli pójdzie do szkoły będzie dość bezpiecznie, by ich używać, ale na pewno nie teraz. Poradzi sobie taksówkami.

Wyszedł znów wreszcie na Pokątną, zachodząc już tylko do apteki. Podpytał delikatnie o eliksiry pozwalające na coś takiego jak jego wizje lub połączenie z Voldemortem, w samych ogólnikach. Niczego się nie dowiedział, wracając już prosto do Dziurawego Kotła. Uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem do Cefina, rzucając tylko martwe gryzonie kupione w aptece w róg pokoju. Sam wziął prysznic i opadł ze zmęczeniem na łóżko, przysuwając sobie kosz z Eylopy.

Wygrzebał komplet papeterii i długopis, mając zamiar napisać do Sary.

_Hej Betrys,_

Zaczął, wahając się krótko jak przejść do rzeczy, wreszcie pisząc wprost:

_potrzebuję mieszkania, nie mam pojęcia jak zapisać się do szkoły, a pracą też bym nie pogardził. Przygarnęłabyś mnie chociaż na resztę wakacji?_

Przy wspomnieniu o szkole coś sobie uświadomił. Sara była stażystką, dawno po szkole. Potrzebował gruntownego wyjaśnienia podstaw nauki nim wróci do szkoły. Nie chciał znać i nie znać identycznych rzeczy co w danym życiu, to mogłoby kogoś naprowadzić.

_Nie odmówię też korepetycji, tak od zera… Mam książki, o to bądź spokojna. Mam dziurawą wiedzę, ale nie jestem jakimś nieukiem, po prostu się nie składało. Nie chcę iść do Hogwartu z dziurami w wiedzy, bo zrobię z siebie idiotę._

_Z wieści ogólnych to…_

Odetchnął, zastanawiając się co jeszcze napisać. Prócz listów do Syriusza, głównie traktujących o turnieju, nigdy nie pisywał za dużo. Dostawał tylko listy na urodziny albo żadne.

_ Z wieści ogólnych to żyję, nie piszę zza grobu, nie ogołociłem magazynów z żyletek. Na pierwszych w życiu zakupach wydałem fortunę – aż mam ochotę rzucić na siebie Obliviate._

_Wiesz coś może o magii umysłu, duszy, wizjach, przesyłaniu myśli, takich sprawach? Wyjaśniłbym w cztery oczy, cholera wie czy Minister nie bawi się przechwytywanie ptaków, skoro wycofuje miotły z produkcji …_

Odetchnął głęboko. Było nieźle – przełożenie sprawy bliźniaczych mioteł w dowcip było uspokajające. Dzięki temu nie panikował na myśl o tym, kto ma pozostałe 6 kompletów mioteł.

_No, odpisz coś jak masz czas albo coś. Nie, że mi się śpieszy czy coś, albo że pośpieszam czy coś. Tylko… odpisz? Tak… tak no, po prostu, nie z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. Czy coś._

_Arwel_

Naskrobał jakieś pożganie, prośbę o szybką odpowiedź i zwinął list. Wsunął go w specjalny pojemniczek, zaklęty tak, by nic nie ważyć. Rzemyk był zaklęty tak, by samemu przywiązać się do nóżki sowy.

Arwel podszedł do fotela, na którym Cefin czyścił akurat skrzydła.

- _Mógłbyś to komuś dostarczyć? _– Zapytał, na wyciągnięcie nóżki oddychając z ulgą. – _Kupie ci jutro żywego kota. – _Obiecał, podchodząc do okna i otwierając je szeroko. Obserwował Cefina, mrugając z zaskoczeniem, gdy ten nie wyleciał ponad Pokątną, tylko zniknął między budynkami. Cóż, jeśli Sara mieszkałaby gdzieś w pobliży, było to pożyteczne…

Usiadł na łóżku, przeciągając się krótko. Sięgnął do najbliższego pudła, wyjmując "Atlas zwierząt świata magicznego i mugolskiego, wraz z opracowaniami". Sprawdził pokrótce czym jest Demimoz i Znikacz, potem sięgając po atlas roślin, czytając o Cyprysie Wisielczym. Był tylko bardziej zadowolony z tego, że kupił te miotły, nieważne za jaką cenę.

Odłożył obie książki, sięgając po jedną z tych o magii umysłu. "Czuj się dobrze we własnej głowie – wprowadzenie do magii umysłu" było czymś pokroju dziecięcej encyklopedii: tłumaczyło wszystko łopatologicznie i dobitnie, w prostym języku i według zrozumiałych reguł. Przydało mu się to – dowiedział się, że najprostsza obrona przed taką magią jest dziecinnie prosta: to wyobraźnia.

Magia umysłu opierała się na nacisku magii i zaklęć na umysł, który wywoływał materializację z magii osoby, która ucierpiała od zaklęcia. Arwel zdziwił się, że było to takie łatwe: najbardziej przypominało mu to kliknięcie myszka na jakiś program w komputerze, którzy wykonuje pracę za niego. Nigdy nie myślał, że to tak lekka magia, zawsze wydawało mu się ciężka, wyczerpująca. Z drugiej strony, wiedział już czemu tylko on po lekcjach oklumnecji ledwie stał na nogach, a Snape nie wyglądał nawet na zmęczonego.

Westchnął, coraz bardziej ciesząc się z zakupienia książki i wracając do czytania.

Przy oklumencji naciskałby tylko swoją magią na czyjś umysł, a ta osoba sama materializowałaby to, co on chciałby zobaczyć. Wadą było to, że jeśli ktoś panował nad tym co myśli i potrafił zniechęcić atakującego odpowiednimi wyobrażeniami, ten nie miał żadnej opcji by kontratakować. Ciężko było też poznać fałszywe materializacje, a w przypadku braku wiedzy lub wspomnień, których się szukało można było dostać fałszywe projekcje sklecone z podejrzeń lub przypuszczeń, których nie sposób oddzielić od prawdy jeśli nie ma się w tym wprawy.

Magia dementorów działała właśnie w ten sposób – ich ofiary same tworzyły swoje koszmary lub swe wyobrażenie o nich. Jego wizje zielonego światła były jedynie wyobrażeniem, powstałym na bazie jego wiedzy o działaniu zaklęcia i niewyraźnych snach z dzieciństwa.

Znalazł kilka prostych ćwiczeń na szybkie kontrolowanie toku swoich myśli, dzięki któremu mógłby przeskakiwać od wspomnień, którye ktoś chce zobaczyć do tych, które on chce pokazać. Przykładowo, jeśli by kontrolował tok swoich myśli, to gdy Snape próbowałby znaleźć wspomnienia o śmierci Cedryka, mógłby zapanować nad tym co mu pokazuje i skupić się na wspomnieniu o tym jak obaj zgadzają się na wspólną wygraną. Mógłby manipulować swoimi wspomnieniami tak, by skojarzyć to, co ktoś próbuje zobaczyć z tym, co sam mógłby mu pokazać i przeskoczyć od pierwszego do drugiego.

Arwel przypomniał sobie wszystkie lekcje oklumencji, wszystkie najgorsze, najboleśniejsze, najwstydliwsze, najintymniejsze wspomnienia, jakie Snape z niego wyrywał. O tak, wizja uniknięcia powtórki z rozrywki, a nawet odpłacenia się każdemu, kto próbowałby tego samego była więcej niż kusząca.

Usiadł porządniej, kładąc przed sobą otwartą na stronie z ćwiczeniami książkę i skupiając się na nich. Pierwsze przypominały dziecięca zabawy, ucząc szybkiego kojarzenia i tworzenia sieci skojarzeń, na której mógłby opierać sieć powiązań między wspomnieniami i myślami.

Oderwał się od ćwiczeń i szukania jak, u licha, powiązać ze sobą kruka, biurko i chorobę, gdy usłyszał uderzanie o szybę, któremu towarzyszył szum dotąd umykający jego uwadze. Zaznaczył stronę w książce różdżką i podszedł do okna, otwierając je. Cefin rozłożył skrzydła, otrząsając się z wody i skrzecząc z wyraźną urazą.

- Już, poczekaj… – Zaśmiał się cicho, szybko odwiązując niewielki pojemniczek od jego łapy i zaraz podchodząc do pudła pod oknem. Wyjął z niego niewielki, plastikowy pojemnik z trzema szczurami i wypuścił je na stół. Opadł znów na łóżko i rozłożył książkę, rzucając na stół krótkie zaklęcie odgradzające, by gryzonie nie uciekły. – _Smacznego_. – Syknął, otwierając pojemnik i niespecjalnie zwracając uwagę na hałasy.

Na pościel wypadło pięć niewielkich, złożonych kartek. Rozprostował je, zaczynając czytać.

_Hej Kruczku!_

_Skąd ty, cholero, wziąłeś Żmijoptaka?! Mało mi włosów nie wydziobał, jak mnie już znalazł w szpitalu! Ciesz się, że ci go nie złapali do odstrzału, on ma XXXX!_

Arwel zbladł, spoglądając szybko na ptaka. Cefin siedział na oparci krzesła, rozszarpując jednego ze szczurów, sadząc po cichych skrzekach: bardzo zadowolony. Chłopak wyobraził go sobie załapanego, związanego, rzuconego do klatki i wreszcie: pozbawionego głowy…

Potrząsnął własną, oddychając kilka razy dla uspokojenia. Zerknął znów w list, obiecując sobie znaleźć sposób, by zapewnić mu ochronę…

_Wiem, że dureń z ciebie, więc załatwiłam ci wzór pisma do Ministerstwa Maligny. Poświadczyłam już jako gwarant, że ptak nie jest groźny, ty robisz to samo i wysyłasz. Odpowiedź powinna przyjść do miesiąca, do tego czasu zdaj się na sowy._

Arwel sprawdził pozostałe kartki, uśmiechając się wciąż pod nosem, faktycznie znajdując coś, co wyglądało jak wydrukowane pismo.

* * *

**OŚWIADCZENIE O AGRESJI STWORZENIA MAGICZNEGO**

Ja, niżej podpisany właściciel, poświadczam podpisem …, sygnaturą magiczną [ ] i krwią [ ], że żmijoptak o imieniu …* , sygnaturze magicznej [ ] ** i krwi [ ]*** jest stworzeniem bezpiecznym i nie stanowiącym zagrożenia dla czarodziejów oraz mugoli, z którymi może wejść kontakt.

Ja, niżej podpisany gwarant, poświadczam podpisem …, sygnaturą magiczną [ ] i krwią [ ], że wyżej wymienione informacje są prawdziwe i zgadzam się świadczyć o tym w razie potrzeby.

_*Dane opcjonalne._

_**Pozyskanej z łusek._

_***Pozyskanej z pióra._

* * *

Arwel zamrugał na widok dziwnego kwiatka w miejscu sygnatury magicznej Sary i szarego zabarwienia ramki na krew. Musi ją o to później spytać. Zerknął do listu, ale nie było nic o tym jak wypełnić formularz, zrobił to więc na wzór wypełnień Sary.

Podpisał się, stukając końcem różdżki w ramkę dla sygnatury magicznej i oddychając z ulgą, gdy to wystarczyło. Zachichotał cicho na widok czarnej linii plączącej się lekko i układającej w kształt węża. Zawahał się przed cięciem palców, przykładając jeden do kartki. Pisnął, ku swoim pełnym zażenowania rumieńcom, gdy nagle poczuł nieprzyjemne dziabnięcie. Cofnął palec, ssąc przebity opuszek i patrząc jak krew wsiąka kartkę, schnąc na ten sam szarawy kolor, co u Sary.

Westchnął, podchodząc do Cefina, który akurat skręcał kark drugiemu szczurowi. Usiadł na krześle, nie bardzo wiedząc jak niby zdobyć jego łuskę i pióro. Zerknął w kąt, który ptak sobie zabrał do spania, ale stało tam tylko pudełko pełniące rolę kuwety. Powinien je rano wymienić na nowe tak swoją drogą…

- _Potrzebuję łuskę i pióro. – _Wysyczał w końcu, woląc zacząć od nieinwazyjnych metod. – _Żeby nikt nie zrobił ci krzywdy. Jesteś groźny i boją się, że zaatakujesz. Zabiliby cię._ – Wyjaśnił, widząc jak Cefin unosi łeb i kręci nim na boki, słuchając go.

Po chwili ptak wykręcił go do tyłu, przeczesując dziobem pióra i rozkładając skrzydło, strzepując z niego dwa pióra. Po tym uniósł jedna z łap, balansując na drugiej i zdrapując pazurami kilka łusek.

Arwel wpatrywał się w to na wpół z szokiem, na wpół z ulgą. Zsunął szybko wszystko na dłoń, wyciągając drugą by pogłaskać ptaka. Ten zaskrzeczał jednak ostro, dziobiąc powietrze przed jego dłonią. Po tym wrócił do jedzenia i chłopak zrozumiał, że lepiej nie przerywać mu więcej posiłku.

Usiadł znów z formularzem i spróbował położyć łuskę na miejsce wyznaczone dla sygnatury magicznej. Ta przylgnęła do papieru, wtapiając w niego odrobinę i lśniąc krótko.

Arwel spróbował tego samego z piórem, ale to nie przyczepiało się nieważne jak by go nie przykładał. Po prawie kwadransie miał dość i rozerwał je wściekle, mrugając w szoku, gdy z pękniętej dudki wylało się trochę krwi, brudząc mu palce. Złapał szybko drugie pióro, łamiąc je nad kartką i patrząc, jak krew wsiąka w papier i barwi go na zielono.

Odetchnął z ulgą, wstając by umyć dłonie. Wpisał jeszcze tylko imię Cefina, chowając formularz do torby i obiecując sobie wysłać go jutro z magicznej poczty.

Wrócił znów do listu, kładąc się na łóżku wygodniej.

_Masz kopię moich dyżurów, zaplanuje sobie jak chcesz mieć lekcje przez resztę wakacji. Uczciwie mówię, z Numerologii i Wróżbiarstwa jestem noga, więc z tym radź sobie sam. Podjedź jutro do szpitala po moim dyżurze, pójdziemy dorobić ci klucz do mieszkania._

Arwel przerwał, przyciskając listy do piersi i mrugając zawzięcie, by pozbyć się łez.

Sara zgodziła mu się pomóc, bez pytań, pretensji, oskarżeń, dociekania… po prostu chciała mu _pomóc_. Jemu, Arwelowi, nie Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, a właśnie: jemu. Jemu jako jemu, bez wnikania w nazwiska, zasługi, rodziny, pochodzenie, przepowiednie…

Pozwolił sobie w końcu na kilka minut płaczu, uznając, że wszystkiego warto spróbować, a łez szczęścia w swoim życiu jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył.

Po uspokojeniu się złapał znów list, znajdując na końcu kartkę z kolorową rozpiską dyżurów na wszystkie dni tygodnia. Zbladł lekko na widok kolorowych kolumn zajmujących całe dnie, oznaczających długie dyżury. Sara miała wolne tylko w poniedziałkowe popołudnie, wtorkowy poranek i czwartkowy dzień. Wszystko między dyżurami oddzielonymi opisanymi przerwami na sen i posiłek…

Potrząsnął głowa, próbując zdławić poczucie winy. Poprosił o pomoc w lekcjach, **jasne**. Poczyta i jeśli, _jeśli_ sam nie zrozumie to spyta ja o poświęcenie sobie godzinki czy dwóch. To będzie chyba w porządku?

Nie jest w końcu idiotą, żeby nie poradził sobie mając podręczniki. Dzień czy dwa wystarczą, by Sara pomogła mu z opanowaniem podstaw eliksirów, a potem już sobie poradzi. Może, ewentualnie, poprosi ja o kilka krótkich lekcji pierwszej pomocy lub leczenia, ale tylko tyle.

Złożył znów plan i sięgnął po list, próbując zdławić poczucie winy.

_Te, kruczek, nim sobie coś ubzdurasz: są dyżury, że nie mam czasu się podetrzeć, a są dyżury, że mogę posiedzieć i przeczytać książkę czy dwie albo odespać, odzyskując parę godzin. Najlepiej by było, gdyby wystarczył nam wtorek, bo i tak spędzam go w Mungu, możesz też zawsze przesiadywać w herbaciarni, będę podchodzić jak znajdę chwilę._

_Więc bez poczucia winy i próby odmówienia lekcji!_

Arwel uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, myśląc nad tym jeszcze raz. Zerknął na plan – Sara faktycznie oznaczyła wolny wtorkowy ranek jako spędzany w szpitalu. Na pewno wystarczy mu pięć godzin tłumaczeń, uczyć się i czytać może sam.

Uspokojony, wrócił do czytania:

_Odrabiam akurat dodatkowy dyżur, więc przyjedź do Munga jutro po 8, żebym pokazała ci pokój i dała klucze. Ja sprzątam, piorę i prasuję, a ty gotujesz i robisz zakupy, reszta na zasadzie kto widzi problem i ma czas. Płacisz w naturze, więc ani słowa mi o czynszu, kruczku!_

Arwel nie potrafił powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi. Wiedział, że ma ogromne rachunki za zakupy, ubrania, Cefina, miotły, do tego dojdzie codzienne życie. Dobrze było nie musieć martwić się przynajmniej płaceniem za mieszkanie.

_Co do Hogwartu, to mamy problem, kruczku. Taka elitarna buda ma czesne wysokie jak cholera, do tego listy ustalone na dekady w przód. Niby mają ten program kwalifikacji po potencjale magicznym, jak brak im uczniów to nawet szukają genialniejszych mugolaków, ale i tak najwięcej robi nazwisko, czy bogate czy z otoczenia dyrektorka. Pomogę ci napisać podanie – sama się tam uczyłam po stracie rodziców, mieli wakat i okazałam się dość dobra magicznie by nie przynieść hańby tej starej ruinie…_

Arwel zamarł, wpatrując się wciąż w wypisane na kartce słowa "czesne", "listy", "nazwisko", "dość dobra".

Hogwart szkołą dla wybranych? Z czesnym, przyjmowaniem dzięki nazwisku i potencjale magicznym, z określoną liczbą uczniów na rok, z tym wszystkim, o czym nigdy nie pomyślał?

Zastanowił się mimowolnie nad tym jak mógł nie wiedzieć. Starał się przypomnieć sobie coś o tym kto był w szkole, ale wszystko co pamiętał było przerażająco zgodne ze słowami Sary. Kiepscy uczniowie ze starych rodów, pewnie przyjęci po nazwisku. Niesamowicie zdolne mugolaki, pewnie przyjęte przez swój potencjał magiczny. Sypialnie z identyczną liczba łóżek, pokoje wspólne z identyczną liczbą foteli, kanap i leżanek, sale z identyczną liczbą miejsc, stoły w Wielkiej Sali z identyczną liczbą miejsc… tyle samo uczniów każdego domu na każdym roku. Wszystko przeliczone, co do ucznia, co do jednego. Po pięć osób każdej płci na roku, siedem roczników, cztery domy.

Arwel nie do końca wiedział jak się czuć z tym odkryciem. Traktował Hogwart jak swój dom, jedyny prawdziwy dom jaki kiedykolwiek posiadał, nieważne co się tam działo, jak cierpiał, jakie miał kłopoty. Hogwart nadal był jego jedynym domem, a teraz? Teraz był już tylko szkołą. Łatna, elitarną szkołą, do której może ma szansę się dostać, choć niekoniecznie…

Miał Hogwart za dom, za schron dla każdego, kto miał w sobie magię. Teraz stał się on tylko zwykłą szkołą jakich wiele.

Westchnął cicho, czując dziwny, pusty żal. Za tym, co myślał, tylko _myślał_, że miał, a co nigdy nawet nie istniało.

To samo czuł dowiadując się tego, jacy naprawdę byli jego rodzice. Spędzając z Syriuszem więcej niż kilka minut. Próbując być tym, kim świat chciał go widzieć.

Westchnął znów, kładąc się na boku i sięgając po list. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy pozostałe dwie kartki okazały się być luźnymi opowieściami o mieszkaniu, jego okolicy, sklepach, szpitalu i dzisiejszym dyżurze. Po przeczytaniu "Śpij tam, kruczku, obiecuję hodować ci kotki, byś nie skończył jako obiad żmijoptaka" uśmiechnął się nawet blado. Odłożył kartki na stolik, idąc wziąć prysznic. Przebrał się i położył do łóżka, tak zmęczony dniem, że zasnął momentalnie.

* * *

Tym razem był w Hogwarcie. Wśród jego starych, grubych murów oświetlanych pochodniami. Korytarz był jednak pusty. Dywan po którym szedł był tylko malunkiem. Ogień był tylko zwitkami papieru. Okna były naklejonymi rysunkami. Ledwie dotknął ściany i pchnął – ta runęła jak kartonowa makieta. Za nią upadły inne, potem zniknął sufit, a podłoga uciekła mu spod nóg.

Na koniec został sam, w pustce. Nie było barw, dźwięku lub ciszy, nie było po prostu niczego. Jedynie jego własne myśli. Wspomnienia, pełne przekłamań, fałszu, białych kłamstw i rzeczy, których nie widział – nie chciał widzieć…

- _Chodź._ – Drgnął na znajomy głos, bardziej kojący niż zwykle, ale tak przy tym smutny, jakby czuł to samo co on. Pustkę, okropną pustkę, brak czegokolwiek.

Jednocześnie w głosie było coś nieprzyjemnie zmęczonego, jakby wiedział o tym co go raniło i wiedział też, że on w końcu się dowie, że będzie cierpiał. Współczuł mu, żałował go, czując się źle, że może tylko pocieszać go po fakcie.

Oddał się tej kojącej obecności, pozwolił opleść się ramionami czując, jak wszystko się kończy, wszystko się uspokaja. On rozumiał, on wiedział, on pocieszał. Czuł ten smutek, tę pustkę, to cierpienie, znał je i rozumiał. Dzielił się nimi, koił, był obok.

Nie był z nim sam… nie cierpiał sam. On go rozumiał, pocieszał tym, że był obok. Pozwalał poczuć się zwyczajnym, normalnym. Był kimś o takich samych problemach, kimś kto rozumiał.

Pocieszał ledwie tym, że był obok, nie pytając, nie krytykując, nie wnikając, po prostu pozwalając mu cierpieć i będąc obok, gotów pomóc gdyby zaszła potrzeba.

Był normalny i pozwalał jemu być normalnym…

* * *

Obudził się spokojniejszy, choć nieprzyjemne zrezygnowany. Nie miał już wcale ochoty iść do Hogwartu, nie miał już wcale ochoty wracać do magicznego świata, nie miał już wcale ochoty na nowe życie. Najchętniej spałby, cały dzień, z nim…

Potrząsnął głową, idąc po prysznic i nagle się nad czymś zastanawiając. _Nim_, obecność, którą czuł za każdym razem była nim, zawsze. Był w jego ramionach, czuł na sobie jego dłonie…

Westchnął ciężko, nadal nie czując się na siłach roztrząsać swojej orientacji seksualnej. Za nic. Nie to, żeby jakoś go ta kwestia w ogóle martwiła.

Parsknął śmiechem na wyobrażenie sobie reakcji czarodziejskiego świata na swoje oświadczenie o ewentualnym homoseksualizmie. Patrząc po opcji małżeństwa dla takich par pewnie nie byłby wyszydzony, ale i tak nie obyłoby się pewnie bez rozkładówek w Proroku… O tak, w tej chwili uwielbiał bycie anonimowym.

Przebrał się, pakując kilka ważniejszych rzeczy do torby. Drgnął na dzwonienie, grzebiąc w niej i wyjmując medalion. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zakładając go na szyję i unosząc w dłoni. Powinien próbować go otworzyć, już na spokojnie… Ciekawe czy należał do kogoś i wciąż ma zdjęcia, grawerunek lub inną pamiątkę? Jeśli ją znajdzie czeka go pewnie trochę szukania, by ją oddać.

Schował medalion pod koszulkę, zarzucając torbę na ramię i łapiąc kosz z zakupami. Zszedł na dół, uprzedzając Toma o wcześniejszej rezygnacji z pokoju i wybiegając na tyły sklepu. Stuknął odpowiednie cegły, uśmiechając się mimowolnie na to jak idealnie różdżka układała się w jego dłoni. Nawet lepiej niż jego poprzednia…

Przeszedł się wzdłuż Pokątnej, zaglądając jeszcze do kilku sklepów i dokupując ostatnie rzeczy oraz odbierając zamówione ubrania. Przebrał się od razu, czując całkiem dobrze w ciemnoszarej szacie z zielonymi i czerwonym haftami. Wolałby w sumie jednobarwne szaty, ale znalazł w katalogach Madame Malkin piękne wzory węży i feniksa, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

Wreszcie stanął przed Knokturnem, wahając się przed wejściem. Nie znalazł nic o magii dusz, o więziach, o połączeniach magicznych, o najważniejszych rzeczach. Wolał nie pytać o to drugi raz, bo ktoś mógłby nabrać podejrzeń. Jedna próba wystarczyła, by utwierdzić go w jednym: jedyna opcja by dowiedział się czegoś z tych dziedzin to czarny rynek. Nie myślał nawet o czarnej magii, a magii niesklasyfikowanej lub nie do końca białej. To pewnie wystarczyło, by te tematy zepchnięto na margines.

Z początku nie chciał mieć nic więcej wspólnego z _tą_ ulicą, ale teraz nie miał wyboru. Nie miał też zamiaru robić żadnych lewych interesów ani szukać kłopotów. Chciał tylko zajrzeć w jedno miejsce, poszukać czegoś i wyjść.

Proste, szybkie i, oczywiście, nie miało szansy się spełnić, jeśli dotyczyło jego. Nieważne imię i wygląd, los upodobał sobie zabawę jego życiem i chyba nadal się nie znudził.

Dotarł bez problemów do Borgina i Burkes'a, nawet wszedł do środka i niepostrzeżeniem dotarł do kilku regałów z różnymi książkami. Przejrzenie ich i wybranie dobrych kilkunastu, oczywiście w cenie niemal dorównujących zakupowi Cefina, też nie było zbyt trudne.

Miał już nawet nadzieję, że zdoła zapłacić i zwyczajnie wyjść, ale życie szybko uświadomiło mu jego naiwność. Szybko i _dosadnie_, gdy wychodząc zza regału wpadł na kogoś, wywracając i siebie i regał, rozsypując wokół książki.

Skrzywił się i roztarł ramię, w które oberwał jakimś tomiszczem. Uniósł głowę, już otwierając usta by przeprosić, zamierając jednak w momencie.

- Myślałby kto, że nawet _szlamy_ uczy się dziś podstaw kultury.

Oczywiście, nie mógł spokojnie wyjść. O nie. Nie mógł też wpaść na zwykłego czarodzieja czy przeciętnego Śmierciożercę. Za nic. Musiał wpaść ma Lucjusza Malfoya. Jednak nawet nie to było najgorsze: musiał _nie tylko_ wpaść na akurat jego, ale na jego głos musiał doznać nagłego olśnienia.

_Jego głos słyszał w wizji._

To też nie był jednak koniec. Widział Malfoya pierwszy raz od swojej omyłkowej wycieczki na Knokturn w drugiej klasie, pierwszy raz widząc go _poza_ pryzmatem wojny i swego dawnego życia. Miał nadzieje, że pozwoli mu to dojść do siebie szybciej, bez sztucznie nakręcanej nienawiści, by wstać i uciec ze sklepu.

Nie, _nie mogło_ być tak dobrze, no przecież. Owszem, w tej chwili miał wobec Lucjusza stosunek mniej-więcej neutralny i to pozwoli mu spojrzeć na niego normalnie i… och, na Merlina, czemu jego hormony musiały odezwać się właśnie teraz? Czemu nagle, chyba w odpowiedzi na jego ostatnie wątpliwości co do własnej orientacji, jego umysł musiał dobitnie uświadomić mu, że podobają mu się mężczyźni, a zwłaszcza ten stojący tuż przed nim?

Jęknął w duchu, próbując jakoś się otrząsnąć, czując idiotycznie do granic. Wciąż siedział na ziemi, wśród książek, sądząc po pieczeniu policzków pewnie z koszmarnym rumieńcem, potrafiąc tylko gapić się na Lucjusza z uchylonymi do przeprosin ustami.

Cholera. Świat naprawdę go nienawidził… i, najwyraźniej, wciąż nie sądził, że dał mu to do zrozumienia dość wyraźnie.

- Masz zamiar wstać, czy wolisz bym przeszedł po tobie?

Arwel potrząsnął głową, wstając i zbierając szybko książki, układając je niedbale na stos i zerkając pobieżnie na okładki, odkładając na regał te, których nie chciał. Jakoś złapał swoje jedną ręką, drugą wyciągając różdżkę.

- _Vingardium Leviosa_. – Mruknął, posyłając pozostałe książki na półki i zarzucając szybko torbę na ramię. Wycofał się z przejścia, mijając Malfoya i rzucając krótko: – Przepraszam za kłop-pot. – Zająknął się, gdy popełnił błąd i w ogóle na niego spojrzał.

Świetnie, jego hormony nawet zwykłą obojętność, niespecjalnie zaskakującą, musiały przerabiać w jego głowie na tragedię. Po prostu cudownie, miał przecież mało na głowie i problemy z zauroczeniem to coś, czego akurat potrzebował!

Trzasnął książkami o blat, ignorując spojrzenie Borgina i płacąc szybko. Nie zareagował na o wiele wyższą cenę niż myślał, nie dbają o niemal pewne oszustwo, mając ochotę tylko wyjść na ulicę i uciec. Najlepiej schować się do jakiejś przytulnej, mysiej nory i nigdy już nie wystawiać z niej nosa!

Westchnął ciężko, kierując się szybko na Pokątną i z niej do Dziurawego Kotła, nie kłopocząc się zmniejszeniem czy schowaniem książek, czy choćby obwiązaniem ich czymś dla lepszego chwytu. Nie, po prostu przemaszerował sobie środkiem ulicy z naręczem nielegalnych, magicznych ksiąg w rękach, jakby nigdy nic.

Westchnął ze zmęczeniem, siadając na końcu baru i zmniejszając książki, chowając je do torby. Po tym splótł ręce na blacie i oparł na nich głowę, zamykając oczy. Miał ochotę rzucić na siebie porządne Obliviate…

Czuł się dziwnie. Przede wszystkim rozstrojony, roztrzęsiony, wręcz rozchwiany. Nie chciał wcale rozważać swojej orientacji, dobrze mu było z samym sobą! Najwyraźniej jednak jego przeklęty pech wiedział lepiej…

Westchnął znowu, przekręcając głowę na bok i wbijając nieprzytomny wzrok w ścianę.

Dobra. Był gejem, trudno, niewiele to zmieniało. Nie czuł się inaczej, raczej spokojniej, że ma to z głowy. To też była kolejna cegiełka do bycia tak niepodobnym do swego dawnego ja, jak to możliwe. Tylko naprawdę, czy musiał się z miejsca zauroczyć? I to w kim, w Lucjuszu Malfoyu, jednym z najważniejszych Śmierciożerów.

Nie czuł się w sumie tak źle z tym co sobie uświadomił, tym co go rozstrajało była świadomość jak wielki to ma na niego wpływ. Wiedział jak kiepsko radzi sobie z zakochaniem – wejście do paszczy Bazyliszka za zauroczoną w nim Ginny jest chyba jakąś wskazówką – i zwyczajnie się tego bał. Właśnie przez to starał się ograniczać przyjaciół do znanych sobie ludzi, z którymi nie groził mu nagły wybuch uczuć.

Teraz za to chyba się to na nim zemściło. Zakochał się, w jednej chwili, w Śmierciożercy. Wiedział doskonale co z się z tym wiązało. To, jego bezbolesne wizje, sprawa jego sennych _projekcji_… coś próbowało go wepchnąć w mroczną stronę, najpewniej los dla zabawy z jego nieszczęścia.

Nie miał jednak pojęcia co zrobić z taką sugestią. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie Sarę. Jej rodziców i narzeczonego. Pierwszy atak Voldemorta na Walię. Jak mógłby dołączyć do Voldemorta po tym co jej zrobił, jak miałby jej to zrobić i móc spojrzeć jej w oczy?! Zacisnął dłonie na rękawach szaty, czując jak żołądek skręca mu się i wywraca na drugą stronę.

Nie. Voldemort nadal był pieprzniętym świrem i mordercą! Nieważne co jego durne fatum planowało, by mieć ubaw z jego cierpienia. Nie przejdzie na ciemną stronę, nie zrobi tego Sarze…!

Zamarł, mrugając i przypominając sobie ich rozmowę.

_- Jeszcze jedno, Arwel. – Powiedziała, wstając i wahając się znów krótko. – Nie traktuj… co powiedziałam… - Westchnęła cicho. – Możesz robić co zechcesz. Nawet wleźć Voledmortowi do łóżka. Bylebyś mnie nie okłamał, dobrze? Zawsze będę po twojej stronie, nawet jeśli czasem pokrzyczę, więc… zaufajmy sobie nawzajem, dobrze?_

Uśmiechnął się blado do siebie. Miał takie szczęście, tak ogromne szczęście, że ją spotkał… Była najlepszą rzeczą w jego życiu, poprzednim czy obecnym. Nie mógł, nie mógł jej zawieźć… może jeśli z nią porozmawia i dopiero po tym podejmie decyzję…? O tak. To było łatwiejsze. O wiele.

Zachichotał mimowolnie na wspomnienie samego wyobrażenia wskakiwania do łóżka Voldemortowi. Minutę później ukrył jednak znów twarz w ramionach - na myśl o tej samej sytuacji z Lucjuszem rumieniąc się po czubki uszu. Świat naprawdę go nienawidził…!

Westchnął znowu, ku własnej irytacji, próbując jakość doprowadzić się do porządku. Dobra, zakochał się. Jak idiota, bo na ładny wygląd, ale zakochał. To nie był koniec świata! Porozmawia z Sarą, będzie unikał Lucjusza, dojdzie do siebie… O tak, świetny plan. A w razie fiaska schowa się wśród gałęzi Bijącej Wierzby i dokona żywota żywiąc się korą i muchami.

Westchnął znów, grzebiąc w talerzu i zmuszając się do zjedzenia czegoś. Dobrze, że odesłał Cefina do Sary, by nie mieć kłopotu z targaniem klatki. Przynajmniej nie robił aż takiej sensacji.

Oparł policzek na dłoni, masakrując kawałek mięsa widelcem. Czuł się tylko niepewny - samo to, że się zakochał i w kim… to nie było nawet aż tak zaskakujące. Czuł się jak wtedy, gdy Hagrid uświadomił mu kim naprawdę jest. Nie czuł zaskoczenia, a łagodną zgodę. _Wiedział to_, tylko dopiero wtedy potrafił nazwać to _co_ wie. Był gejem, ewentualnie bi, nic niezwykłego. Nic nowego, nic się w nim nie zmieniło, nic złego. Taki był i tyle…

Westchnął znów, poddając się i oddając talerz. Wcale nie czuł się też dziwnie z tym _w kim konkretnie_ się zakochał. To jak inaczej zareagował na sam widok Lucjusza na pewno miało związek z tym, że tak naprawdę widział go tylko kilka lat temu jako dzieciak, w dodatku dopiero teraz potrafił spojrzeć na niego jak na normalną osobę: zarówno dzięki samemu zaskoczeniu jak i ostatnim zmianom w swoim życiu.

Biorąc to pod uwagę to, cóż – nie czuł się dziwny w tym, że mężczyzna mu się zwyczajnie spodobał. Ku swemu zażenowaniu, potrafił dokładnie przypomnieć sobie jego wygląd: długie, jasne włosy, wymownie bladą skórę, jasne oczy, spokojna i pełna wyższości postawa, to dziwne poczucie bycia kimś zwyczajnie _lepszym_ od wszystkich wokół otaczające go niczym magiczna aura… O tak, Arwel _zdecydowanie_ potrafił już zrozumieć w jaki sposób Lucjusz doszedł do swojej pozycji. Z takim wyglądem sam dałbym mu się pewnie owinąć wokół palca i chyba jeszcze podłożył.

Westchnął – nie chcąc nawet wiedzieć który to już raz – wstając wreszcie i wychodząc z Dziurawego Kotła. Męczył się kilkanaście minut nim złapał taksówkę, wręcz wskakując do niej przed jakąś zasuszoną, pozbawioną płci istotą pod krawatem i zamykając drzwi z ulgą. Nie dziwne, że były tłumy: zabawił na magicznej ulicy całe przedpołudnie i dochodziła właśnie pora powrotów z dniówki do domu.

Podał kierowcy adres, dopiero wtedy myśląc o tym by sprawdzić czy maj jeszcze jakieś mugolskie pieniądze. Przegrzebał torbę, pod spojrzeniem taksówkarza denerwując coraz bardziej i oddychając z ulgą dopiero, gdy wygrzebał portfel, znajdując w nim jeszcze kilka banknotów. Los nadal bawił się jego życiem, ale dał mu przynajmniej szansę złapać oddech…


	11. 10 Nowy dom

**Aislinka**, Hogwart będzie, ale trochę trzeba jeszcze poczekać. Slash też będzie, ale sama jeszcze nie wiem kto z kim dokładnie ani jak obrazowo wyjdzie. Z Lucjuszem na pewno, ale ktoś może do nich dołączyć. ;)

**Itami Namida**, po co mu miotły jakby nie miał na nich latać? ;p Sprawa różdżki się wyjaśni, ale duuużo później.

Ciekawostka w sprawie miejść w Londynie: istnieją faktycznie, można poszukać ich na Google Maps. :)

* * *

- Arwel, ty cholero jedna…! – Sara na jego widok zawlokła go do służbówki, zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi.

Pierwszym co zauważył, był Cefin. Siedzący na stoliku. Zajęty rozdzieraniem jakichś papierów. Z logiem Munga.

O cholera…

Sara skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, tupiąc wściekle nogą.

– Trzecią godzinę niańczę tego _potwora_, a ty przychodzisz sobie jakby nigdy nic…!

Arwel roztarł nadgarstek za który go tu zaciągnęła, wbijając zawstydzony wzrok w podłogę. Był poniedziałek, jeden z trzech dni, kiedy Sara miała wolne, a on radośnie zmarnował trzy godziny…! Nawet nie próbował jej przerywać, rumieniąc się wściekle i mając ochotę schować do mysiej dziury.

- …nawet mnie teraz nie słuchasz! – Sara wybuchła, machając wściekle rękoma.

Arwel kiwnął tylko głową, kuląc się w sobie mimowolnie. Zasłużył na awanturę, więc nie przerywał Sarze – wiedział też, że im szybciej przez to przejdą tym lepiej.

Doskonale pamiętał jak bardzo bał się pokłócić z Ronem czy Hermioną na początku ich przyjaźni. Nie chciał bać się zdenerwowania Sary, chciał żyć normalnie i móc się z nią kłócić i godzić, nie zgadzać, nawalać, sprzeciwiać…

Po kilku minutach wrzasków Sara westchnęła nagle, opadając na krzesło i krzyżując znów ręce. Arwel zerknął na nią niepewnie, siadając wolno naprzeciw. Cefin oderwał się od niszczenia dokumentów i podleciał do niego, lądując na oparciu krzesła. Skrzeknął cicho, niemal _pytająco_, trącając go dziobem w skroń. Chłopak uśmiechnął się blado, głaszcząc go po szyi i wyjmując kilka kawałków papieru spomiędzy jego skrzydeł. Żmijoptak otrząsnął się lekko, pozbywając pozostałych i dziobiąc chłopaka w ucho, po tym zeskakując na jego kolana. Zniżył się, opierając o niego i zawijając szyję by schować ją pod skrzydłem.

Arwel dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ptak zwyczajnie zasnął. Sara obserwowała to bez sowa, na koniec tylko parskając z poirytowaniem.

– A pewnie, śpij sobie, mały niszczycielu… musisz być wykończony… taką walkę stoczyłeś z tymi bilansami…! - Wymamrotała pod nosem, rozcierając jego nasadę i oddychając kilka razy głęboko. Po tym spojrzała na Arwela niepewnie i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, z lekkim zażenowaniem. – Wybacz, nie chciałam tak wybuchnąć. – Powiedziała w końcu, bawiąc się nerwowo warkoczem. – Martwiłam się tylko czemu się spóźniasz. No i ten gadziak przeklęty zrobił tu burdel póki nie dałam mu starych papierów do zabawy! – Rzuciła obronnie, a Arwel nie potrafił nie zachichotać na "obelgę" skierowaną do Cefina, odruchowo głaszcząc go lekko po grzbiecie. – Trochę mnie poniosło chyba, wybacz…

Arwel zawahał się nad odpowiedzią, uśmiechając słabo na jej przeprosiny.

Nienawidził wrzasków, bojąc się zawsze tego kto na niego krzyczy, wyrobionym przez lata nawykiem oczekując tyko kiedy go w końcu uderzy. Teraz jednak było inaczej - przede wszystkim wiedział, że faktycznie zdenerwował Sarę i nie obrywa od niej za niewinność lub dla zasady. To było dla niego ogromnie ważne: potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że się myli i może wyprowadzić tym kogoś z równowagi, wtedy wrzaski i złość nie bolały. Najwyżej trochę żenowały - że kogoś zawiódł.

Sara krzyczała też… sam nie wiedział jak to ująć. Logicznie? Spójnie? Krzyczała o to, że się spóźnił i przysłał Cefina z wiedzą, że ten lubi broić. Nie mówiła o niczym innym, nie obwiniała go też o zmarnowanie swoich wolnych godzin, nawet jeśli narzekała ile czasu niańczyła żmijoptaka. To też było znaczące - naprawdę nie robiła mu awantury o coś czego nie zrobił, a o konkretne rzeczy.

To był jeden z powodów dla których bał się ich pierwszej kłótni - fakt, że wszystkie kłótnie jakie znał urządzali mu Dursleyowie, bez powodu i bez sprawiedliwości. Bał się, że spojrzy na Sarę przez ich pryzmat, bał się tego, ale na szczęście - niepotrzebnie.

Sara krzyczała tylko za to co zrobił. Mówiła też czemu była zła, martwiła się o niego i nie potrafiła opanować Cefina. To też miało dla Arwela ogromne znaczenie - wiedział o co Sara jest zła. Wiedział czemu jest zła o to co zrobił.

Pewnie za jego zadowoleniem i możliwością tak spokojnego przyjęcia awantury stały jakieś psychologiczne bzdury, ale nie obchodziły go one.

Obchodziło go tylko to, że to była zwykła kłótnia, która mija równie szybko co się zaczyna. Sara go nawet przeprosiła, i to pierwsza, chociaż to on powinien to zrobić gdy tylko ją zobaczył.

Wiedział ile czasu zmarnował na smęcenie po spotkaniu Lucjusza, wiedział jak ostatnio zachował się Cefin. był winny, więc zasłużył na mały opieprz, nie był on więc ani bolesny ani nie wywoływał w nim poczucia krzywdy.

- Też przepraszam. - Powiedział, uśmiechając się do Sary niepewnie. - Miałem pewien, eee… osobisty problem? - Ujął rzecz dość oględnie. - W sumie chciałbym o tym z tobą pomówić… - dodał po chwili, na widok uśmiechu Sary czują się nieco spokojniej. Widział, doskonale widział jak bardo uszczęśliwił ją tym zdaniem. Nie ufał jej _jeszcze_ na tyle, by nie bać się dawania jej kredytu zaufania, ale też _już na tyle_, by móc jej go w ogóle dać.

- Dobra, za karę sam hodujesz gadziakowi kocięta na obiadki. – Sara wystawiła mu język, wstając. Wyjęła z jednej z szafek torebkę, chowając szatę uzdrowiciela.

Ku zaskoczeniu Arwela miała na sobie zwykłe, mugolskie szorty i górę od bikini.

- Nie gap się tak, te szaty są z czystej wełny, a przenieśli mnie na Zakażenia, bo brakło im personelu… jakiś dureń wszedł na korytarz z objawami smoczej ospy i wszystkim odbiło, nawet personel wpakowali w kwarantannę i wmusili nam dodatkowe cichy ochronne… - Sara skrzywiła się, zakładając koszulkę. – Chodź, przejdziemy się kawałek, a potem weźmiemy taksówkę, bo mieszkam kawałek od centrum…

Arwel wyszedł za nią na ulicę, słuchając z lekkim uśmiechem opowieści o całym jej dniu i pilnując, by nie zgubić jej w tłumie. Pojęcia wciąż nie miał jak trafić do jej… niedługo ich domu. Na dobrą sprawę nie zapytał nawet o jakiekolwiek konkrety, więc musiał zdać się na nią. Zaskoczyło go trochę to, że Sara najpierw zaprowadziła go na Golden Square, siadając na ławce przed pomnikiem.

- Po co…? – Spróbował zapytać, siadając obok niej, ale szybko został uciszony.

- Sza! – Sara machnęła na niego ręką, opierając łokcie na kolanach, a głowę na dłoniach i wpatrując się w jeden z wolnych cokołów. Arwel spojrzał tam, widząc jakiegoś chłopaka z gitarą. – Nikt nie widzi?

Na pytanie Sary rozejrzał się krótko, kiwając głową, gdy nikogo nie zobaczył. Chwilę po tym poczuł nagle jak przenika go delikatna, chłodna mgiełka, a dźwięki ulicy zniknęły. Została tylko muzyka gitary i śpiew.

_- Bój, bój, bój o twą duszę trwa. Kop, kop, kop grób swój, to już czas. Każdy stawia czoła swym demonom, dziś godzina bije twa.*_

Arwel wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, przysuwając do Sary. Zerknął na nią krótko, na widok jej zamkniętych oczu i szerokiego uśmiechu wzdychając tylko. Chyba trochę tu posiedzi…

- _Ojcze, nie pojmuję nic – zbyt głęboko tkwię by wyjść? Zbyt win mam bym wolno szedł? Grzesznym ja czy świat po kres? Synu, wszystko jest nie tak, miary nie ma droga twa. Nigdy tylko biel lub czerń na barakach twych ciężarem jest.*_

Arwel westchnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Chłopak nie śpiewał źle, grać chyba też potrafił. Za to piosenka… nie miał pojęcia jak Sara mogła się tak szczerzyć i samej chcieć tego słuchać. On miał ochotę złapać tę gitarę i zdzielić nią wykonawcę, byle tylko był cicho i przestał śpiewać, przestał _to_ śpiewać.

Przestał wbijać mu do głowy ten przeklęty tekst, nad którym nie potrafił nie myśleć.

_- Idź, idź, idź, nim starość zgarnie łup. Pędź, pędź, pędź by twój nie zginął duch. Każdy swe demony kochać musi, imię z nimi dzielisz swe. Bój, bój, bój o twą duszę trwa. Kop, kop, kop grób swój, to już czas. Każdy stawia czoła swym demonom, dziś godzina bije twa.*_

Arwel zgrzytnął zębami, oddychając wręcz z ulgą, gdy Sara usiadła prosto.

- Jeszcze minutka. – Rzuciła na jego minę. Chłopak tylko wywrócił oczami, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

_- Synu ojciec kiedyś rzekł, słabość żywi siły twe. Strach odwagi doda wnet, a trwoga uratuje cię. Ojcze odpowiedział syn, zbytnim tchórz by mężem być. Zbyt głupim na beztroską myśl, ojcze, pomóż pojąć mi. Ten rzekł: bój, bój, bój o twą duszę trwa. Kop, kop, kop grób swój, to już czas. Każdy stawia czoła swym demonom…*_

- Minuta minęła…! – Wycedzi Arwel, wbijając wzrok w jedna z pękniętych płyt chodnikowych. Sara zaśmiała się cicho, wstając od razu.

- Już, już, wybacz. – Zmierzwiła mu włosy, po chwili zgarniając mu je na plecy. – To moja terapia. Dzieciak siedzi tu co tydzień, a ja co tydzień zaglądam na jedną piosenkę i nie więcej. Pozwala mi się to uspokoić i po pracy i nabrać sił na tydzień. – Wyjaśniła swobodnie, wychodząc z nim z parku.

Arwel kiwnął głową, nic nie mówiąc. Nigdy nie miał szans specjalnie słuchać muzyki poza kilkoma chwilami, kiedy wujostwo zabrało gdzieś Dudleya i miał szansę sprawdzić jak działa jego odtwarzacz. Całkiem jednak lubił muzykę, którą podsłuchiwał z komórki jako dziecko – ciotka zawsze słuchała radia przy sprzątaniu.

Jednak ta piosenka niemal wryła mu się w myśli, zbyt pasująca do jego obecnego stanu by mógł się nie przejąć. Nie chciał jednak martwić Sary, nie chciał nawet samemu nad tym myśleć, więc wymusił uśmiech i desperacko spróbował zmienić temat:

- Och, a może się zakochałaś, ale wstyd ci podejść? – Zażartował, na rumieniec w odpowiedzi chichocząc po nosem.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie. – Sara dźgnęła go w bok, szybko pochylając jednak głowę by ukryć zaczerwienione policzki. – Przypomina mi Cada… - Powiedziała po chwili cicho, ze smutnym uśmiechem. Na minę Arwela wyjaśniła: - Cadfael był moim narzeczonym. Jego imię znaczyło "księcia walki", wiec pchał się do każdej na jaką trafił… atak Voldemorta był jedną z nich. Zresztą nasi rodzice nie byli wiele mądrzejsi… – Westchnęła cicho, skręcając w jedną z ulic.

Arwel poszedł szybko za nią i bąknął tylko krótkie:

- A-acha.

Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć ani co zrobić. Nie potrafił nikogo pocieszać – sam nigdy nie był pocieszany, nikt nie wycierał jego łez, nie dmuchał na jego rany, nie głaskał go po głowie, nie przytulał go po koszmarach. Nie wiedział jak pocieszyć Sarę, która straciła ukochaną osobę… Zagubiony w swoich myślach niemal podskoczył, gdy ta wrzasnęła nagle na taksówkę i pobiegła do niej. Machnęła na niego ponaglająco ręką, uśmiechając się znowu. Arwel odetchnął mimowolnie z ulgą, podbiegając do niej i wsiadając do samochodu.

- Zapamiętaj adres: skrzyżowanie North End i Star Road, w West Kensington. Mieszkanie, w pierwszej uliczce za "Starym dębem" w lewo. Łatwo dojedziesz metrem, są też jakieś nocne jakbyś wracał późno… – Wyjaśniła mu Sara, zapisując to też na niewielkiej kartce. – Szybko się nauczysz. – Dodała po chwili pocieszająco.

Arwel kiwnął głową, chowając karteczkę i obiecując sobie kupić mapę.

- Pisałaś, że… do Hogwartu, potrzeba przyjęcia. – Powiedział po chwili niepewnie, swoje zakochanie woląc omówić za zamkniętymi drzwiami. – Powiesz coś więcej? – Podjął więc drugi najważniejszy w tej chwili temat.

Sara kiwnęła głową, siadając wygodniej.

- Czemu w ogóle akurat _tam_ chcesz chodzić? – Zapytała, na brak odpowiedzi wzruszając jednak tylko ramionami i zaczynając mówić: - Hogwart założyli bogacze z dobrych domów, przyjmowali nadwymiarowych dziedziców albo czarodziejów z mugolskich rodów. Pierwszych zabierali bo rodzina i tak ich nie chciała, drugich opanowywali by nie wysadzili połowy gości na przyjęciu. – Wyjaśniła, pokrótce. – Nadal przyjmują tam za nazwisko, nieważne jakie masz umiejętności czy poglądy, albo za umiejętności, wtedy możesz być i mugolem. O ile tylko dość miejsc na roczniku, inaczej pocałujesz klamkę. Jak brakuje im dzieciaków to w wakacje szukają wybitnych mugolaków… to tyle. Ja zgłosiłam się jak uciekłam z Walii, po śmierci rodziny. Mieli jedno wolne miejsce, a je dość wysoki poziom magii. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jak ci zależy, to mogę napisać do szkoły, jeśli mają jakiekolwiek wakaty to pojawi się ktoś sprawdzić twój potencjał i stan konta, jak mają komplet to odpiszą jakże im przykro, ale muszą posłać cię na drzewo. – Dodała, zerkając na niego ze zmartwieniem.

Arwel z trudem walczył z mdłościami, czując się zwyczajnie chory. Chory, na myśl o tym czym tak naprawdę była jego szkoła. Przy czytaniu listu mógł się jeszcze łudzić, ale nie teraz. Nie po tym jak przemyślał wszystko, nie po tym jak przypomniał sobie jak wyglądały sypialnie, sale, jadalnia, wszystkie pomieszczenia. Wyliczone co do jednego miejsca, przeliczone z góry i ustalone według porządku. Pamiętał Neville'a, Draco, wszystkich kiepskich w czarach lub powiązanych z czarną magią czysto krwistych czarodziejów, wszystkich wybitnych i świetnych mugolaków – i żadnych innych. Nigdy nie widział, by ktoś nie zaliczył roku, choć Neville wielokrotnie się tego spodziewał po tym jak kiepsko napisał egzaminy. Nigdy nie widział też kiepskiego mugolaka, tylko wybitnych i zdolnych.

Jego szkoła, miejsca które uważał za dom, okazało się tylko… szkołą. Płatną szkołą dla wybranych, niczym więcej. Czy to była cena za to, że sam stał się zwykłym dzieciakiem? Świat wokół też stanie się dla niego zwykły, straci czar i magię?  
Westchnął cicho, próbując zamknąć to pytanie i wyrzucić je z głowy. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Zrobi to _później_. Może przeczyta w końcu Historię Hogwartu albo jakieś inne książki historyczne i wtedy będzie mu łatwiej?

- W porządku… p-po prostu ktoś z rodziny tam chodził i inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem. – Wymusił blady uśmiech, nie patrząc jednak na Sarę. Ta westchnęła tylko, kiwając jednak głową.

- To może pomyślimy nad zajęciami? Nie mam specjalnie planów, więc mogę ci pomagać w wolnym czasie… - Zmieniła szybko temat, obejmując go ramieniem.

Arwel kiwnął słabo głową, zastanawiając się nad tym jak rozplanować zajęcia.

- Myślałem, żeby siedzieć dwa dni w tygodniu samemu i…

- Nie-e. – Sara przerwała mu, dając pstryczka w nos. – Nie wiem jak dotąd się uczyłeś, ale jeśli przywykniesz do pracy na raz, to codzienne zajęcia będą nieznośne. – Wyjaśniła. – Lepiej rozplanuj sobie po trzy godziny z każdego przedmiotu, jeden raz w tygodniu każdy. – Poradziła.

- Dobra… - Chłopak kiwnął głową. – W sumie masz rację. Powrót po wakacjach był zawsze koszmarny. – Zaśmiał się mimowolnie. Sara uśmiechnęła się tylko, wyciągając na siedzeniu.

- Jak stoisz z eliksirami? – Zapytała nagle, na jego skrzywienie chichocząc. – To po powrocie zabieramy się z obiad, pokażę ci podstawy podstaw, dobra? Przy okazji, jak zjemy w domu, to mogę wyjść później na kolejny dyżur, wiec zdążymy może ustawić ci jakieś godziny nauki…

Arwel kiwnął głową.

- Uczyłem się transmutacji i zwykłych zaklęć, astronomii, historii magii… - Wymienił, wahając się. Nie chciał zdradzić się z wymienieniem przedmiotów idealnie zgodnych z Hogwarcką listą.

Wiedział jak różne programy mogą mieć mugolskie szkoły, a co dopiero magiczne, które nie miały żadnych określonych norm? Nie chciał nigdy musieć przyznać się Sarze do tego, kim był jeszcze kilka dni temu. Wolał już kłamać, niż się przyznać…

_Możesz robić co zechcesz. Nawet wleźć Voledmortowi do łóżka. Bylebyś mnie nie okłamał, dobrze? Zawsze będę po twojej stronie, nawet jeśli czasem pokrzyczę, więc… zaufajmy sobie nawzajem, dobrze?_

Arwel wzdrygnął się lekko, nie chcąc o tym myśleć. Wymusił uśmiech, pod zmartwionym spojrzeniem Sary czując się jednak podle.

_Bylebyś mnie nie okłamał, dobrze?_

Westchnął ciężko, poddając się jednak. Raz kozie śmierć – poza tym nie musi od razu mówić wszystkiego, tylko… troszkę. Wyjaśni jej trochę, żeby nie musiał kłamać i mógł odmówić pewnych odpowiedzi.

- Ja… byłem… - Zerknął na Sarę niepewnie, bawiąc się nerwowo kilkoma warkoczykami, przeplatając je w palcach. Na brak poganiania i łagodny uśmiech poczuł się odrobinę pewniej. – Ja miałem… nadal w sumie… miałem problemy. I życie, od którego chciałem uciec…

- Pod mój samochód? – Zażartowała Sara i trąciła go lekko w ramię. Arwel uśmiechnął się blado, starając zebrać w sobie.

- Po prostu… nie chcę cię okłamywać, ale… niektórych rzeczy… wolałbym nie mówić. – Sklecił w końcu. – Nie jestem zbiegłym mordercą ani nic takiego, po prostu… - Urwał znów, nie widząc jak to wyjaśnić.

- Spoko. – Sara zmierzwiła mu włosy. – Sama uciekłam po śmierci rodziny, wiem jak to jest kiedy cały świat wali się na głowę. – Powiedziała. – I doceniam to, że chce mi zaufać. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, przytulając go nagle.

Arwel spiął się na początku, dopiero po chwili odwzajemniając uścisk i rozluźniając się powoli. Sara tuliła go dobre parę minut, przeczesując jego włosy dłonią i nic nie mówiąc.

Nie potrafiłby wyrazić jak ważne dla niego było to kilka minut.

- To czego miałabym cię uczyć? – Zapytała Sara, gdy już się odsunęła. - Wiesz jakie są przedmioty z Hogwarcie?

- Tak… chodziłem do szkoły, tej _nie powiem jakiej_, ale kiepsko było z moją nauką, z powodów…

- _Też nie powiesz jakich_, przyjęłam. – Kobieta zachichotała. – To dziś zacznę z eliksirami, zupełne podstawy, dobra?

Arwel kiwnął głową.

- Myślałem, że mógłbym w poniedziałki uczyć się z tobą eliksirów, zielarstwa, może o magicznych stworzeniach i czegoś… nie wiem… o magicznej pierwszej pomocy? Potrzebowałbym jej, z tych samych powodów co wyżej… - Po zgodzie Sary ciągnął dalej. – Transmutacji, zaklęć i obrony mogę nauczyć się sam, a historia magii i astronomia to kwestia nauki na pamięć i czytania, też sobie poradzę… - Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Nigdy nie uczyłem się numerologii ani starożytnych runów, ale najpierw spróbuję sam

- Jak chcesz, jedna ze stażystek jest w nich świetna. – Rzuciła Sara. – Trochę jest nawiedzona, wiesz: wróżby, trzecie i czwarte oczy, przepowiednie i takie bzdury, ale nikt jak ona nie wykaże ci czemu numerologiczna czwórka będzie szczęśliwsza z jedenastką niż jedynką. – Zachichotała pod nosem. – Nasze wtorkowe dyżury się pokrywają, moglibyśmy posiedzieć razem w czasie przerwy. Obie zostajemy w szpitalu, wiec nie będzie problemu, a ona będzie zachwycona mogą paplać o swoich cyfrach i runach. – Zaproponowała. – Mogę ją dziś zapytać, przyszedłbyś wtedy jutro, dobra?

Arwel kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Nie muszę się więc chyba martwić wróżbiarstwem. – Zachichotał, próbując przypomnieć sobie czy są inne przedmioty.

- Zanim się wkopiesz – nie zbliżaj się do mugoloznawstwa. – Sara skrzywiła się wyraźnie. – Za moich czasów wciąż słuchałam o mugolach czczących pudełka z ruchomymi obrazkami w ramach namiastki za utęsknioną magią, nie chcę wiedzieć co mówią teraz.

Arwel zachichotał mimowolnie, kiwając głową. I tak miał zamiar darować sobie ten konkretny przedmiot… To był tylko kolejny argument za.

- W poniedziałki poduczę cię eliksirów i zielarstwa w czasie wolnym, a jeśli mógłbyś przyjść i posiedzieć w szpitalu, to pod koniec 12-tki na pewno dałabym radę poduczyć cię _magicznej pierwszej pomocy, _wtedy jest już kolejna zmiana, ale musze odbębnić od do. Ze dwa dni nam starczą, to potem będę cię wtedy uczyć o magicznych zwierzętach… dwa miesiące wakacji ci wystarczą? – Sara zerknęła na Arwela pytająco, po potwierdzeniu mówiąc dalej: - We wtorki też byś podszedł na przedpołudnie, to ci Casey wyjaśni numerki i robaczki. – Dodała. – Planujesz coś konkretnego na pozostałe dni?

- Muszę rano i wieczorem wykonywać ćwiczenia, dwa rodzaje, _z powodów których nie powiem._ – Zaczął Arwel. – Myślałem, żeby rano ogarnąć transmutację, zaklęcia i obronę, a popołudniu historię magii i astronomię? W czwartki, piątki, soboty i niedziele, środy zostawiłbym wolne? – Zerknął na Sarę niepewnie.

Miała wolny czas tylko w środy i mimowolnie miał nadzieję, że może spędzą jeszcze czasem trochę czasu? Nie miał w tym doświadczenia, zupełnie, ale chciałby móc wyjść z nią na obiad albo do kina czy coś takiego. Normalnie, bez podtekstów, bez niczego głupiego. Spędzić miło razem czas.

- Jasne. – Sara uśmiechnęła się, łapiąc nagle siedzenia przed sobą.

Arwel zrozumiał czemu chwilę później, uderzając w to przed sobą, gdy taksówka nagle się zatrzymała. Jęknął, rozmasowując ramię i wychodząc za Sarą gdy tylko ta zapłaciła.

- Jakbyś się zgubił pytaj o "Stary dąb", na pewno cię pokierują. W razie pustych ulic szukaj też tego, trudno przegapić. – Poinstruowała go Sara, wskazując na kilka szyb, zasłoniętych roletami koloru jasnego fioletu, żółci, błękitu, czerwieniu i pomarańczy. – Są zasłonięte większość dnia, sama uczyłam się na nich gdzie skręcać. Teraz chodź, tędy. – Po tym weszła w jedną z uliczek, machając na niego tylko ręką.

Arwel podbiegł do niej, rozglądając się i próbując zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Nie chciał zwracać uwagi ludzi… chociaż jak o tym pomyślał, to pomogłoby mu to uwiarygodnić swoją nową tożsamość, gdyby ludzie kojarzyli go z tym miejscem.

- Wchodzisz czy nie? – Sara machnęła na niego ręką, stojąc i przytrzymując drzwi.

Arwel obiecał sobie zastanowić się nad tym _później_, podbiegając do niej i wspinając się za nią po schodach. Sara otworzyła drzwi, zgarniając nerwowo warkocz na plecy i przepuszczając go.

- No, to witam w moich skromnych progach? – Rzuciła niepewnie, zamykając za nimi drzwi i opierając się o nie. Arwel uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, rozglądając.  
Mieszkanie wydawało się niewielkie, spokojnie zmieściłoby się w salonie domu jego wujostwa. Wchodziło się do przedpokoju, po którego prawej stronie ciągnęły się regały pełne książek sięgające też na całą ścianę naprzeciw drzwi, a po lewej stały szafka na buty i wieszak na kurtki. Podłogę pokrywał miękki, czerwony dywan, a wszystkie meble były z jasnego drewna.

- Przytulnie? – Arwel uśmiechnął się do Sary uspokajająco, na jej odetchnięcie z ulgą z trudem powstrzymując chichot i pochylając się szybko, by zdjąć buty.

Martwił się trochę, doskonale wiedząc jak bardzo się do niej przywiązuje i wiedząc, że nie może zabawić tu długo. Z drugiej strony… potrzebował na kilka dni miejsca, w którym mógłby dojść do siebie.

- To chodź zobaczyć resztę! – Sara poprowadziła go szybko korytarzem, pokazując kuchnię.

Było to jasne pomieszczenie o wielkości zbliżonej do przedpokoju, o białych kafelkach na podłodze i dolnej połowie ścian oraz jasnobłękitnej farbie na pozostałej części oraz suficie. Stół z dwoma krzesłami przylegał do szafek przedpokoju, które okazały się pełnić rolę swoistej ścianki dzielącej pokoje.

Przy ścianie po lewej ciągnęły się szafki stojące i rząd wiszących nad nimi, zakończone piecem i wywietrznikiem nad nim. W rogu stał kosz, sądząc po wystającym z nim rękawie: służącym na pranie. Obok były pralka i lodówka, a za nimi ciągnął się kolejny rząd: tym razem szuflad, na których stały rzędy donic z różnymi ziołami.

Arwel odruchowo powiódł po nich wzrokiem, poznając kilka z czasów, kiedy zajmował się ogrodem ciotki. Wtedy też zauważył, że między kolejnymi szufladami a ostatnim regałem jest przejście.

Korytarzyk był wąski, a po jego lewej stronie ciągnęły się już większe donice stojące na ziemi, w których kwitły chyba warzywa: Arwel na pewno poznał pomidory oraz kwiaty ziemniaków i cukinii.

Wychodziło się na największe pomieszanie, salon. Po prawie oddzielono niewielki pokój, a powstałej wnęce stała spora rogówka i niski stół ze szklanym blatem.

- Toaleta trochę na widoku, ale nie ja projektowałam. – Sara zaśmiała się nerwowo, mijając go i stając na środku. – No… podoba się? Czy czekasz aż się odwrócę by uciec z wrzaskiem? – Zapytała, bawiąc się warkoczem.

Arwel uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, zerkając w lewo i na moment zamierając, bez słowa.

Cała ściana naprzeciw kanapy była przeszklona, ukazując widok na miasto i jakiś park niedaleko. Wydzielony wewnętrzny balkon był odgrodzony wysokim murkiem i dodatkowo osłonięty zawieszonymi nad nim roletami, które można było przypiąć do metalowe barierki wbudowanej w murek; dzięki temu nie trzeba było się martwić wścibskim wzrokiem sąsiadów. W jednym jego rogu wisiały dwie zawieszone na hakach bujanki ze stolikiem między nimi, a w drugim rogu spore jacuzzi.

Arawel odwrócił się, rozglądając znów i dopiero po tym patrząc na Sarę, zwyczajnie zszokowany. Ta zarumieniła się, wbijając wzrok w ziemie.

- N-no co! – Burknęła, zaplątując palce w warkocz i wyszarpując je nerwowo. – Od dwudziestu dwóch lat robię co mogę by nie zakończyć stażu, zresztą o oblanie z zatruć nawet nie muszę się starać… - Wzruszyła sztywno ramionami. – Spodobało mi się to miejsce, to już się nie przeprowadzałam! – Zerknął na Arwela, na jego minę rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej. – No i co się chichrasz! – Aż nadęła policzki jak dziecko.

Chłopak nie wytrzymał i z trudem tłumiony chichot przerodził się w głośny śmiech.

Bał się, że to on będzie narzucał się Sarze i przyczepi do niej jak do każdego, ale… chyba naprawdę było odwrotnie i to ona przyczepiła się do niego. Nie wiedział do końca co z tym zrobić: z jednej strony cieszył się, że ma kogoś bliskiego, z drugiej nadal bał jej zaufać.

Była też kwestia tego _czemu_ Sara aż tak mu pomaga. Jako uzdrowicielka, przekonana o tym, że sam rzucił jej się pod koła… cóż, na pewno nie robiła tego z nudów…

Arwel pokręcił głową, jakoś opanowując śmiech. Na razie postanowił nie myśleć nad tym specjalnie. Zobaczy za kilka dni, za tydzień czy dwa. Wtedy powinien już dojść do siebie na tyle by znaleźć sobie jakieś mieszkanie i zacząć radzić samemu, więc wtedy też zastanowi się nad tym wszystkim.

- Wybacz… po prostu… nie pomyślałbym, że to tak przytulne miejsce. – Powiedział, łapiąc oddech. - No i te kolory… - Uśmiechnął się na widok czarnej kanapy, jasnych mebli i tego samego czerwonego dywanu, pokrywającego całą podłogę.

- Taaa, myślałby kto, że będzie wybuch tęczy do porzygu, co? - Sara westchnęła, zarzucając warkocz na plecy i krzyżując ręce. – Wbrew pozorom tylko w sprawie włosów sobie na to pozwalam. – Rzuciła, opadając ze zmęczeniem na kanapę.  
Arwel zachichotał krótko, siadając obok i rozglądając się wokół dokładniej. Mimo tylu regałów, wszędzie walały się książki, na podłodze zalegało również kilka ubrań i szat uzdrowicielki. Stolika prawie nie było widać spod nawału opasłych tomów i dziesiątek notatników i luźnych kartek, na których stało kilka kubków po kawie. Tylko balkon wydawał się względnie czysty, jedynie z rozrzuconymi przy jacuzzi butelkami płynów i świeczkami oraz stosikiem książek na stoliku.

Mieszkanie było naprawdę ładne, mimo niewielkiego metrażu nie przywoływało jego nabytej klaustrofobii; głównie dzięki jasnym barwom. Było też w sumie pozbawione ścian – prócz tych wyznaczających toaletę – i pomieszczenia oddzielały regały i szafki, nadając mu wrażenie otwartości mimo małej powierzchni.

- Naprawdę tu ładnie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko do Sary, zgarniając za ucho warkoczyk, który zsunął mu się na oczy. Potarł je odruchowo, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając.

Okulary. Nie zwrócił na to w sumie uwagi, ale tak jak obudził się w szpitalu bez okularów, tak do tej pory nawet o nich nie pomyślał. Mimo to widział dobrze…

- Co, brak szkiełek? – Sara uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. – W sumie powinnam ci chyba powiedzieć jak cię połataliśmy… tylko mi nie zaprzeczaj bo wiem swoje, dobra? – Pogroziła mu palcem, opierając się wygodniej na kanapie i zrzucając z nóg buty. – Pierwsze co to opatrzyliśmy złamaną rękę i pękniętą nogę. Nie chcesz znać szczegółów. – Mrugnęła do niego lekko. – Potem zajęliśmy się twarzą, miałeś rozcięty łuk brwiowy i zalało cię krwią. Matko, jak ja cię na tej ulicy zobaczyłam to sama nie wiedziałam, czy ja cię może jednak trafiłam czy co. – Wzdrygnęła się lekko. – Dalej… uśpiliśmy cię, żeby połatać poprzednie złamania, bo żadne nie wyleczyło się do końca. Zajęliśmy się też efektami anemii i zamknięcia: to przez nie miałeś kiepski wzrok. Teraz, o ile nie przytrafią ci się kolejne głodówki, to możesz zapomnieć o okularkach. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Prócz tego sporo drobnicy, w stylu odwodnienia, wycieńczenia, takich tam… nic o czym musiałbyś wiedzieć. – Skończyła, zerkając na niego badawczo.

Arwel kiwnął słabo głową, ciesząc się, że dostał chwilę na przetrawienie tego wszystkiego.

Wiedział, że wychowywanie się w ciemnej komórce na resztkach po posiłkach na pewno nie wyszło mu na dobre. Później dostał pokój, ale jego posiłki nie uległ wielkiej poprawie. Howarcka gra w Quidditcha pochłaniała większość jego wreszcie normalnej diety, więc nie miał szans naprawdę przybrać ciała lub odbić sobie poprzednich lat.

Awantury i wykańczający nawał pracy, które wciąż spotykały go przez wakacje tylko cofały tę lekko poprawę z czasu roku szkolnego, wiec wracał do punktu wyjścia.

- Słuchaj, kruczku… - Sara przysunęła się do niego, obejmując go ramieniem. – Nie zapytam kto, co, kiedy, komu, za co i czemu jeszcze za to nie zarobili kulki. Głównie dlatego, że sama poszłabym wpakować im ją tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi. – Zaczęła, a Arwel nawet wykrzesał słaby uśmiech. – Nie wnikam, więc możesz być zmuszony tłumaczyć mi to i owo, ale i tak nie będę dopytywać. – Powiedziała, głaszcząc go lekko po ramieniu. – Możesz zostać tu ile zechcesz, ale też wyprowadzić się jeśli poczujesz się na siłach. Nie będę na nic naciskać. – Obiecała, całując go lekko w policzek i uśmiechając się łagodnie. – No i… jak pewnie wpadłeś, nie puściłam cię, bo naprawdę martwiłam się o twój stan. – Dodała po chwili, odsuwając się i uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – Wiem, ze możesz mnie mieć za wariatkę, która przygarnia wszystkie przybłędy, ale… nie mogłam cię zostawić, wiesz? Po prostu chciałam ci pomóc. – Zerknęła na niego krótko. – Naprawdę… nie chcę naciskać i nigdy tego nie zrobię… ale będzie mi miło, jeśli pozwolisz mi się tobą zająć. Chociaż trochę… nikt nie zasługuje na bycie całkiem samemu.

Arwel kiwnął głową, przytulając się znów do niej i zamykając oczy.

Tak jak sądził, Sara zajęła się nim jako niedoszłym samobójcą. Nagle jednak wcale nie mało to dla niego znaczenia - bo i tak nie zmieniło to faktu, że zajęła się nim. Pomogła i chciała pomagać nadal.

Potrzebował tego. Potrzebował kogoś, kto się nim zajmie, kto pokieruje nim i poradzi jak żyć. Nigdy nie miał prawdziwego opiekuna, ani jego wujostwo, ani nauczyciele, ani Syriusz nie pasowali: jego wuj i ciotka zwyczajnie go krzywdzili, nauczyciele nie mogli zajmować się _tylko nim_, a Syriusz przez pobyt w Azkabanie nigdy tak naprawdę nie dorósł. Wszyscy chcieli też, by sam dorósł, sam dowiedział się jak żyć i był ich bohaterem, wybawcą, ratunkiem. Chętnie pozwalali mu robić co tylko chciał, krytykując błędy i w niczym nie pomagając.

On potrzebował kogoś, kto pozwoli mu wciąż być dzieckiem, dorosnąć powoli, pomoże mu jeśli popełni błędy i pokaże mu jak ich nie powtórzyć, kto wreszcie ukarze go, gdy przesadzi.

Nieważne jak irracjonalnie szybko i łatwo przywiązał się do Sary – potrzebował jej teraz, bardziej niż kogokolwiek kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu.

- Pozwolę. – Wyszeptał krótko, pierwszy raz w życiu czując się bezpiecznie w czyichś ramionach i nie wstydząc się własnych łez.

Arwel nie wiedział ile wypłakiwał się Sarze w rękaw, ale gdy w końcu się odsunął czuł się tak lekko jak nigdy. Część tych wszystkich lęków, obaw i okropnych możliwości ciążących mu na ramionach zniknęła. To tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że potrzebował jej, przynajmniej teraz.

- To co, idziemy gotować? Mija osiemnasta, za dwie godziny muszę być w szpitalu. – Przypomniała mu łagodnie Sara, sięgając po różdżkę i krótkim zaklęciem osuszając bluzkę. – Zrobimy jakiś makron z kurczakiem, co?

Arwel kiwnął głową, wstając i idąc z nią do kuchni. Dopiero po wejściu do niej zauważył, że stół wcale nie przylegał do szafek, a do ogromnego, szklanego terrarium.

- Co hodujesz? - Przyjrzał się mu zaciekawiony, na odpowiedź Sary odwracając się jednak i wpatrując w nią, śmiertelnie pobladły:

- A, parę bazyliszków…

* * *

*Tekst piosenki "Heritage" Martina Grecha. Tłumaczenie własne.


	12. 11 Ostoja

**Mahakao**, niestety, w tym fiku wypadnie "coś" co najłatwiej mi określić trójkątem. Mam nadzieję, że mimo to wciąż będzie ci się podobać. ;)

**Nessaser**, dzięki za komplementy. To akurat opowiadanie własne, ale i tak moje ego czuje się mile połechtane. ;p

**Aislinka**, na razie podaruję Arwelowi wybuchy eliksirów, dość ma na głowie.

**Itami Namida**, z góry przepraszam za wyjaśnienie sprawy bazyliszków, bo prawdziwa jest opcja trzecia: bazyliszki to... _tylko_ bazyliszki. Mogę na przeprosiny obiecać, że prawdziwe też się pojawią. ;p

* * *

Sara dopiero po chwili zauważyła jego bladość, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

- O co ci…? O cholera! - Wrzasnęła nagle, a Arwel niemal zobaczył nad jej głową zapalającą się żarówkę. – Nie nie nie! Nie te! To normalne bazyliszki, jaszczurki znaczy, takie zupełnie mugolskie! Nawet jadu nie mają, ani specjalnie zębów, są całkiem niegroźne! – Wyjaśniła chaotycznie, machając rękoma i wskazując mu róg terrarium. – Zobacz, to tylko jaszczureczki, zupełnie nieszkodliwe!

Arwel kiwnął słabo głową, opadając jednak na krzesło na wszelki wypadek.

W rodu terrarium faktycznie leżały trzy jaszczurki: para niewielkich, zabarwionych na czarno, z kilkoma żółtymi paskami biegnącymi wzdłuż ich ciał o niezwykle długich ogonach, oraz jedna jasnozielona jaszczurka, o dość wąskim ciele, nieco większa od tamtej pary, ale o krótszym ogonie. Wszystkie były chwilowo zajęte jedzeniem czegoś z miseczki.

- W porządku… zaskoczyłaś mnie tylko. – Arwel odetchnął kilka razy, rzucając Sarze uspokajające spojrzenie i wstając na nogi. – To co, gotujemy? – Uśmiechnął się nawet lekko.

- Jasne! – Sara niemal rzuciła się wyciągać z szafek i lodówki co potrzeba, aż jej warkocz wręcz furkotał przy co gwałtowniejszych zwrotach. – Tylko najpierw podstawowa lekcja eliksirów, która cię do nich przekona, nawet jeśli ich nie lubisz! – Rzuciła, krojąc coś na desce aż nóż stukotał o deskę, a po chwili siadając z nią naprzeciw niego – Próbuj. – Wskazała pięć kupek pokrojonego… czegoś.

Pierwsze były brązowe, lepie paski, smakujące słodko. Drugie podobne paski, ale żółtawe i aż krzywiące mu usta kwaśnością. Kolejna była kostka, czarna, sucha i chrupka, tak gorzka, że zaczął pluć i musiał popić wodą. Następna była biała, potarta papka, tak słona, że prawie zwymiotował. Ostatni był czerwonawy proszek, którego po poprzednich próbach wciąż tylko odrobinę – chwilę później dopijając karton mleka, by pozbyć się palenia na języku.

Rzucił płaczącej już ze śmiechu Sarze wściekłe spojrzenie, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

- To teraz wyjaśniam: to jeden owoc. – Powiedziała, zaciekawiając go dość skutecznie, by jej darował. – Dokładniej Blas Pumpaleksa*. To niewielki krzak, lubi mgłę, deszcze i gliny, owocuje co miesiąc-dwa, żyje póki się go nie zetnie, odkryto go w Walii. – Uśmiechnęła się z wyraźną dumą. – Rodzi owoce, wielkości dłoni, nie posiadające barwy…

Arwel zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

- Sam spróbuj powiedzieć jaki to kolor. – Sara wychyliła się za siebie po jakiś drobny owoc, machając mu nim lekko przed nosem. Chłopak już miał powiedzieć, że czarny, ale wtedy przyjrzał się bliżej i zobaczył zielone cienie i refleksy. Jednak gdy chciał _to_ powiedzieć, przybrały one kolor błękitu. W ciągu minuty owoc zaliczył chyba całą tęczę wzdłuż, wszerz, wspak, na około i zygzakiem.

- …poddaję się. – Arwel westchnął. – To co tym z Blaskiem?

- Blasem. – Poprawiła go Sara. – Owoc ten jest znany z tego, że zmienia kolor, swoje właściwość i, co najważniejsze, również smak w zależności od obróbki. Cięty wzdłuż jest słodki, w poprzek kwaśny, a w kostkę gorzki. Starty jest słony, a suszony lub sproszkowany…

- …pali jak jasna cholera. – Arwel wzdrygnął się, żałując braku kolejnego kartonu mleka.

- Myślałam o habanero, ale jak chcesz. – Sara wystawiła mu język. – No, tym chciałam cię nauczyć fundamentu eliksirów: zero tam magii.

Arwel spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

- To jak niby ten Black ci się zmienia? – Zapytał.

- Blas. – Poprawiła do znów Sara. – I nie chodzi mi o brak magii w trakcie ważenia, a brak twojej magii. Składniki należy traktować ostrożnie, pilnować się instrukcji i nie iść na skróty. – Złapała owoc, kładąc go na desce i wyjmując różdżkę. Rzuciła jakieś zaklęcie tnące i zamiast Blasu leżała kostka.

Arwel od razu zrozumiał o co chodziło – mieniła się ona czerwienią, czernią, bielą, żółcią i brązem, to kurcząc się sucho, to cieknąc od soków. Na koniec została tylko wielobarwna papka, na półsucha na proszek na pół starta, pełna większych, bezkształtnych kawałków.

- Rośliny wykorzystywane w eliksirach mają własną magię. Jeżeli dodasz swoją, to dupa ci wyjdzie nie eliksir. – Wyjaśniła Sara, pozbywając się wszystkiego i mieszając na patelni stojącej wciąż na piecu, wrzucając makaron do wrzącej wody.

Arwel kiwnął głową, musząc przyznać jej rację: nawet on miał po takim pokazie ochotę sprawdzić inne sposoby na wykorzystanie roślin. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, pomagając z obiadem i słuchając przy tym o trójce jaszczurek: czarno-żółta para to Ulva i Ylva, bazyliszki pręgowane. Zielna samotniczka, Lyall, była bazyliszkiem płatkogłowym.

- Jakbyś zobaczył w lodówce martwe myszy to się nie martw, pręgowane żywią się gryzoniami. Płatkogłowy to roślinożerca, chociaż czasem kupuję wszystkim muchy, ale to trzymam w ich szafce. – Wyjaśniła Sara, wskazując wysoką szafkę na której stało terrarium i zaraz po tym wyjmując talerze. – Tylko je zabrałam z domu jak uciekłam. Ojciec je hodował i badał. – Zachichotała cicho, nakładając im obojgu. – Zawsze zaczynał swoje wykłady od przyniesienia zamkniętego pudełka i mówienia o bazyliszku. Efekt podobny do twojej pomyłki, zawsze opowiadał o tym po powrocie… - Westchnęła cicho. Arwel uśmiechnął się blado, kiwając głową i idąc z nią do salonu.

Po obiedzie miał nadzieję na chwilę spokoju, ale Los chyba sobie o nim przypomniał.

- Tooo… o czym myślałeś, że zapomniałeś przyjechać? – Sara usiadła naprzeciw niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Wieeeesz, to o czym chciałeś ze mną pomówić. – Wyszczerzyła się na rumieńce Arwela, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie.

Chłopak skrzywił się lekko, odkładając talerz na stolik i kładąc się na jednej części kanapy, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Sara zachichotała, tylko, zgarniając mu włosy na ramiona i przeczesując je palcami, sprawdzając stan warkoczyków.

- Zakochałem się. – Arwel poddał się w końcu, uznając, że już i tak się nie wymiga, więc lepiej mieć to za sobą.

- I?

- Tylko dlatego, że go zobaczyłem.

- No i…?

- To dorosły facet.

- Arwel, mówisz co jest nie tak, czy nie? – Sara połaskotała go jednym z warkoczyków w nos. Chłopak westchnął, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem.

- To pieprzony Śmieriożerca, a Voldemort wrócił i tak jakby zamordował ci rodzinę. – Wyburczał pod nosem, doskonale czując jak palce w jego włosach zamierają. Westchnął ciężko, spinając się mimowolnie i zastanawiając kiedy wyleci…

- Pierwsze, bez głupich myśli. – Sara posadziła go mocnym szarpnięciem, kolejnym przyciągając go do siebie i przytulając. – Drugie… - Urwała na moment, ciągnąc dopiero po chwili, cicho: - Mija już druga dekada. Nigdy też nie pochwalałam przenoszenia winy na osoby _związane_ z kimś winnym… - Zawahała się znowu, dłużej. – I nie wiem jak to odbierzesz, ale… moi rodzice i mój narzeczony zginęli podczas walki. Ona nigdy nie ma jednego winnego: winny jest każdy kto ją wywołuje, każdy kto w niej uczestniczy, każdy kto jej nie powstrzymuje, każdy kto odwraca wzrok. Walka potrafi tylko krzywdzić… ale czasem jest jedynym wyjściem. – Odsunęła się lekko, dotykając jego czoła własnym i patrząc mu w oczy. – Wychowałam się w Walii, w spokojnym miasteczku. Jednak po ucieczce do Anglii zobaczyłam świat z trudem zbierający się do porządku po straszliwiej wojnie światowej, która nadeszła nim podźwignął się z poprzednij. Z łatwością potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak dziecko urodzone i wychowane w tym czasie może stać się kimś takim jak Voldemort. Nie potrafię wiec go nienawidzić, tak samo jak osób, które poszły za nim, pewnie skuszone wizją pokoju i utopii… te zawsze działają. – Odsunęła się, uśmiechając lekko, smutno.

Arwel wpatrywał się w nią zszokowany, nie potrafiąc sobie wyobrazić jak ktokolwiek może szczerze mówić coś takiego. Tak, było mu to na rękę, ale… ale to było… po prostu niewyobrażalne.

Niewyobrażalnie łagodne, kochane i wyrozumiałe. _Nieludzko_ wręcz dobre.

Pamiętał własne uczucia. Widział wspomnienie Toma Riddle'a w komnacie tajemnic, a mimo to nie zmieniło to sposobu w jaki postrzegał Voldemorta ani o jotę. Z drugiej strony, jedno wspomnienie Snape'a, a do końca znienawidził rodziców…

- Hej, spokojnie. – Sara zmierzwiła mu w losy. – Moje słodkie słówka kosztowały mnie dziesięć lat regularnych zajęć jogi. I parę lat picia… raczej unikam już alkoholu. – Zaśmiała się, rumieniąc lekko. – Przede wszystkim jednak, nie potrafię winić o szaleństwo kogoś tak okaleczonego. – Dodała po chwili, opierając się ciężko o kanapę.

Arwel drgnął, przysuwając się szybko.

- Co masz na myśli? – Zapytał od razu, na jej minę wpatrując się w nią błagalnie. – Proszę, to… bardzo ważne. Musze wiedzieć o czym mówisz!

Sara westchnęła cicho, kiwając jednak głową i namyślając się dobre kilka minut, nim się odezwała.

- Wiesz cokolwiek o dziedzinie magii związanej z duszą? – Zapytała, na minę chłopaka tylko wzdychając ciężej. – Tego się spodziewałam… w każdym razie, to najniebezpieczniejsza dziedzina magii. – Powiedziała. – Nigdy jej nie próbuj jeśli nie będziesz musiał, a nawet wtedy _zwykle_ można się bez niej obejść.

Arwel kiwnął głową, wpatrując się w nią bez mrugania i wiercąc jakby klęczał na grochu.

- Powiem ci tylko o jednym zaklęciu, bo musisz je zrozumieć. – Ciągnęła Sara. – To zaklęcie, którego formuły nigdy nie chcę poznać. Pozwala tworzyć horkruksy – przepustki do nieśmiertelności.

Arwel poczuł jak żołądek przewraca mu się na drugą stronę, przypominając sobie spotkanie z Voldemortem na cmentarzu. _Ja, który zaszedłem dalej niż ktokolwiek inny na drodze do nieśmiertelności.*_ Czy to mogło mieć coś wspólnego…?

- Horkruksy stworzył podobno grecki czarnoksiężnik, Herpon Głupiec. Miał pragnąć poznania wszelkiej dostępnej wiedzy przez jedną osobę i zweryfikowania jej zasobów. Podobno próbował przenieść kopię swych wspomnień na przedmiot, by można je przejąć razem z wiedzą. – Zaczęła tłumaczyć Sara. – Stworzył jednak horkruksa: połowę swej własnej duszy zaklętą w przedmiocie, utrzymującą go przy życiu póki nie został on uszkodzony.

- Przepis na nieśmiertelność. – Wyszeptał Arwel, z trudem przełykając ślinę.

Miał ochotę zwymiotować, wiedząc już czym był dziennik w komnacie. Zabił Voldemorta, zabił część jego duszy. Zabił, nie mógł już wmawiać sobie, że to był tylko czar, projekcja, jakieś widmo. To była połowa duszy Voldemorta, część ludzkiej duszy, nieważne jak złej.

**Był mordercą…**

- Arwel! – Sara potrzasnęła nim, zagryzając wargę ze zmartwienia. – Mówić dalej…? – zapytała łagodnie, dopiero po potwierdzeniu kontynuując: - Według legend, Herpon nie mógł umrzeć póki istniały horkruksy. Mówi się nawet, że nadal żyje, niektórzy twierdzili, że Slytherin był tylko jedną z wielu jego tożsamości. – Powiedziała, wyraźnie chcąc dać Arwelowi jeszcze chwilę, by doszedł do siebie. – W każdym razie, horkruks powstaje, gdy odbiera się czyjeś życie i wykorzystuje to, by rozedrzeć swą duszę na dwie połowy, jedną zaklinając w przedmiocie. – Kontynuowała. – Miałam w Walii przyjaciółkę, urodziła się niewidoma, ale potrafiła w zamian wykorzystać swą magię by poczuć magię wokół niej i… kiedy nastąpił ten atak… chciała walczyć, jak zawsze wykorzystuję efekt zaskoczenia. Kto spodziewa się po niewidomej, że powali kogoś atakującego ją od tyłu? – Uśmiechnęła się blado. – Dobrze sobie radziła… póki nie stanął przed nią właśnie Voldemort. – Westchnęła ciężko. – Nigdy w życiu, przenigdy nie widziałam jej tak przerażonej. – Wyszeptała, niezdrowo pobladła.

Arwel zwiesił głowę, czując coraz silniejsze mdłości na myśl o tym co zaraz usłyszy. Doskonale wiedział czego się dowie, a mimo to… mimo to bał się tego, łudząc, że się myli. Że Voldemort wcale nie stworzył horkruksów, że nie zdobył nieśmiertelności…

- Voldemort ją zmasakrował, Cad i moi rodzice rzucili się do walki, ja zabrałam ją na bok. Zdążyłam się… - Sara odetchnęła drżąco. – Zdążyła mi powiedzieć to, co zobaczyła. Strzępy duszy, ledwie potrafiące opanować własną magię i wprawić w ruch własne ciało. Strzęp duszy, rozrywanej i kaleczonej tak często… _pierwszy raz widziałam ją tak przerażoną._ Strzęp duszy, niezdolny do kontroli samego siebie i… - Urwała, kręcąc gwałtownie głową i podciągając kolana pod brodę. – Dlatego nie umiem nienawidzić Voldemorta. Nie wiem jak się zaczęło, nie wiem czemu stał się tym kim jest, ale… w czasie, gdy zaatakował moją wieś, był ledwie żałosną karykaturą człowieka, niezdolną opanować własnych działań ani za nie odpowiadać. – Westchnęła znowu.

Arwel kiwnął głową, nie próbując nawet nic mówić i ciesząc się, że zapadło milczenie. Wbrew jego obawom nie było ciężkie ani męczące, bardziej kojące i pozwalające złapać oddech.

Chłopak odetchnął kilka razy, starając ułożyć sobie to wszystko w głowie.

Voldemort stworzył horkruksy. Zaklął części swej duszy w przedmiotach, takich jak dziennik, i póki te przedmioty istnieją i mają się dobrze, to nie ma szansy, by Voldemort zginął. Po oberwaniu Avadą pewnie straciłby ciało i potrzebował odzyskiwać je po raz kolejny, ale wciąż by żył.

Nie ma szansy go zabić, **nigdy nie miał!** Ta myśl bolała najbardziej – nie potrafił uwierzyć, że po tym co zaszło na drugim roku Dumbledore nie wiedział czym tak naprawdę był dziennik Toma Riddle'a. Nie, dyrektor musiał wiedzieć, _musiał_, a mimo to… mimo to z łatwością kazał mu iść i walczyć z Voldemortem.

_Tak po prostu kazał mu iść na śmierć!_ Jeszcze truł o przepowiedni, by czuł, że nie ma wyboru, że musi iść na Voldemorta: bo jest _Wybrańcem_ i ma jakąś specjalną, tajemną moc, która go pokona. Truł wciąż o tej durnej teorii, że to miłość pomoże mu go zabić – nigdy specjalnie jej nie wierzył, ale gdy teraz o niej myślał czuł się zwyczajnie zażenowany, że w ogóle przeszło mu kiedykolwiek przez myśl, że mogłoby być w tym ziarno prawdy.

Miłość, jasne! Co, może miał stanąć przed Voldemortem i po prostu mocno go przytulić?! A może lepiej, pocałować czy zerżnąć w środku pieprzonej walki, żeby _miłość_ na pewno była widoczna i tym razem raczyła zadziałać _zanim_ skończy wijąc się po Cruciatusem?!

Odetchnął znów kilka razy dla uspokojenia, próbując wrócić myślami do sedna. Voldemort miał horkruksy, a on zniszczył jeden z nich…

- Jak można zniszczyć Horkruks? – Zapytał cicho, zerkając na Sarę niepewnie. Ta rozłożyła się na łóżku, zerkając tylko gdzieś na bok.

- Nie pamiętam… tak w ogóle wiem o nich z jednej z książek, które znalazłam w Pokoju Życzeń. Wiesz co to? – Sara uśmiechnęła się lekko na jego potwierdzenie. – Jeśli dostaniesz się do Hogwartu, to w razie problemów idź tam. Pokój potrafi stworzyć sieć Fiuu, świstokliki, tajne przejścia, biblioteki, spiżarnie, wodospady i lasy, wszystko co zechcesz. W razie kłopotów, zawsze możesz uciec. Wiesz, w razie problemów, _o których wolisz mi nie mówić._ - Mrugnęła do niego wymownie.

Arwel skulił się mimowolnie na wspomnienie poprzedniego roku. Ministerstwo… jakże łatwiej byłoby mu się tam dostać, gdyby pomyślał o Pokoju Życzeń! Może nie musiałby być złapany, może nie doszłoby do walki, może nikt by cierpiał, może Syriusz nie musiałby umierać, może… _może nie dowiedziałbym się niczego i wciąż dał się sobą bawić jak żołnierzykiem…_ pomyślał, uśmiechając się do siebie gorzko.

- W każdym razie… wiem o tym, że potrzeba bardzo silnych czarów, bo inaczej zniszczy się tylko przedmiot, a to horkruksowi zwisa i powiewa póki może go naprawić swoją magią. Rozbijaj szklaną figurką ile wlezie, ta po prostu się podkłada do kupy. Pamiętam też chyba, że po zniszczeniu przedmiotu a nie duszy może ona posiąść najbliższy przedmiot jaki znajdzie, a ty szukaj wiatru w polu. Książka podawała miecze goblinów, kilka zaklęć z dna czarnej magii… no i jeszcze przejęcie, to jasne, ale to jako gdybania.

- Przejęcie? – Arwel drgnął, mając jakieś nieprzyjemne, bardzo nieprzyjemne przeczucie. Te rzadko kiedy go zawodziły.

- Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale gdybano tam na temat możliwości przejęcia duszy z horkruksa, tak jak oryginalnie planował Herpon, i przyjęcia jej do własnej. – Wyjaśniła Sara, zagryzając lekko wargę w zastanowieniu, cały czas obserwując Arwela uważnie. – Pamiętam, że pisali o przykładach wadliwych zaklęć, w których ciała kilku osób łączyły się w jedno, na przykład przy amatorskiej teleportacji… nie pamiętam, wybacz. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

- N-nie, dzięki i tak. – Arwel uśmiechnął się blado, zatapiając znów w myślach.

Dźgnął dziennik kłem bazyliszka. Ciekawe, czy to wystarczyło, by go zabić…? Niemal pragnął, by to było za słabe. Oddałby wszystko, by nie być mordercą… nie niewinnej osoby – a młody, zagubiony nastolatek, który umieścił swój obraz w tym dzienniku był właśnie taki.

_Niewinny._ Był dzieckiem, w jego wieku, zagubionym i przerażonym, zastraszoną szlamą z sierocińca w czasach władzy czystej krwi, genialnym i innym niż wszyscy. Był samotnym dzieckiem, które wychowało się na zgliszczach wojny i wśród dręczycieli, przez całe życie samotnym i niechcianym…

Arwel zamarł, na moment aż tracąc oddech. Same myśli wystarczyły, by obrazy przeleciały mu przed oczami.

Zrujnowany sierociniec, wiecznie pijana opiekunka, okrutne dzieci, szkoła która miała być ucieczką, a okazała się jeszcze gorsza, samotność, ona i tylko ona… _i wtedy informacja o ojcu, o tym który porzucił jego i jego matkę, który ich zdradził, który brzydził się magią – brzydził nim…!_

- Arwel! – Sara potrząsnęła nim nagle i chłopak musiał zamrugać kilka razy, nim przerażające wizje nie ustąpiły jej zatroskanemu spojrzeniu. – Wszystko okej…? Twoja magia zaczęła szaleć… - Wyjaśniła, odsuwając się niepewnie.

- Jest okej, tylko… muszę pomyśleć. Tylko tyle… - Arwel wymusił blady uśmiech, rozglądając się i natrafiając wzrokiem na zegarek. – W-wybacz, musisz już pewnie iść… przepraszam za takie tematy. – Zarumienił się lekko, zażenowany.

- Nie-e, nie martw się. – Sara zmierzwiła mu włosy, wstając jednak. – Część szuflad pod ziołami powinna być pusta, włóż swoje rzeczy. Zamknij na noc na dodatkowy zamek, chyba że znasz jakiś czar ochronny… - Zawahała się wyraźnie. – Dasz radę przyjść jutro? Zapytam Casey czy cię poduczy i tak, ale w razie czego możemy się spotkać raz a porządnie w środę…

Arwel potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał odbierać Sarze wolnego dnia przez swoje humorki. Musi jutro iść, nie może siedzieć i się nad sobą użalać. Musi wziąć się w garść i usamodzielnić.

- Możesz iść, poradzę sobie. I niczego nie zniszczę. – Obiecał, kładąc się na kanapie. – Możesz iść, prześpię się… najwyżej zamknij może za sobą? – Zaproponował.

Sara kiwnęła głowa.

- Rzucę zaklęcie. Zamknie do jutra, wypuści cię, ale nie wpuści z powrotem, dobra? Jak wyjdziesz to podejdź, a podam ci przeciwzaklęcie. – Zaproponowała. - Masz jeszcze na taksówkę albo metro?

Arwel kiwnął głową i zakopał się po kocem, znów zatopiony w myślach.

Voldemort miał horkruksy, fragmenty swej duszy zaklęte w przedmiotach, chroniące go od śmierci. Nie wiadomo ile, ale sadząc po opowieści Sary kilka… Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że zabił tylko osób w całym swoim życiu i-

- Sara! – Usiadł gwałtownie. – Jesteś jeszcze?

- Tak, ale sprężaj się. – Kobieta usiadła na kanapie, zakładając szybko buty.

- Tylko jedno… te horkruksy… tworzy się je zabijając kogoś. – Powiedział. – Czy każdy… za każdą… czy po każdym zabiciu? Zawsze tworzy się Horkruks?

Sara pokręciła głową, wstając.

- Nie. Potrzeba przedmiotu, z którym wiążemy dość naszych uczuć, by dusza się z nim związała, oraz specjalnych zaklęć, po stworzenia trzeba też czarów ochronnych dość wysokiego poziomu. Potrzeba zaklęć dla rozdarcia duszy, bo każdy Horkruks zabiera jej połowę i magia musi pomóc im się ustabilizować w nowych formach. Gdyby każde zabójstwo skutkowało stworzeniem go, to tacy aurorzy kończyliby jak Voldemort po kilku latach pracy. – Wyjaśniła, zgarniając mu włosy do tylu i głaszcząc go lekko po głowie. – W sumie, to co Rudo* mówiła_…_ wiesz, o stanie duszy Voldemorta_…_ może wtedy łatwiej stworzyć horkruksa czy coś? Jeśli dusza jest tak rozchwiana? Nie wiem. - Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie myśl o tym bez potrzeby, proszę. To ta strona magii, która nie powinna nigdy powstać i najlepiej zachowywać się, jakby właśnie tak było. – Dodała cicho, wstając zaraz po tym.

Arwel kiwnął głową, wzdychając cicho. Zakopał się pod kocem, obejmując ramionami. Drgnął na nieprzyjemny chłód na piersi, wyjmując spod koszulki medalion.

Lśnił w bladym świetle kusząco, wręcz _uwodził, pragnąc być otwartym, wreszcie otwartym i wolnym, wreszcie z nim, gdzie trzeba…_

- _Chodź. _– Wyszeptał Arwel, wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowany w metalowego węża, który unosi mały łebek i wysuwa język, sycząc z zadowoleniem. Zsunął się z medalionu na palec chłopaka, owijając wokół niego i nieruchomiejąc.

Wieczko medalionu odskoczyło, a powietrze wokół nagle wypełnia szarawa mgła. Arwel nagle nie miały siły otworzyć oczu, czując słodką, rozkoszną błogość i spokój.

_Ich spokój. Wreszcie razem, jak trzeba, tak jak powinno być poprzednimi razami, jak powinno być od zawsze…_

* * *

Podłogę pokrywał dywan wijących się węży, najróżniejszych gatunków i rozmiarów. Ściany i sufit stanowiła ciemność wydająca się nie mieć końca, gęsta jak mgła i sprawiająca, że nie wiedział twarzy stojącej przed sobą postaci.

Cofnął się do tyłu, chowając głowę między kolana i dociskające je do uszu, zakrywając ją rękoma.

**Mur.**

Myślał o murze, mocnym i grubym, wyobrażając sobie jak kolejne cegły pojawiają się wokół oddzielając go. Zerknął spomiędzy nóg i odetchnął z ulgą na widok mocnych ścian. Te książki o magii umysłu były świetnym pomysłem…

Odetchnął kilka razy dla uspokojenia, próbując skupić się na tym o czym myślał wcześniej, nie na dziwnym medalionie, wężu, mgle, tym miejscu… po prostu najpierw się uspokoić, potem radzić sobie z tym w co się wpakował.

Voldemort miał horkruksy, wiec nie miał szans go zabić, to jasne. Nie miał więc co myśleć o powrocie do jasnej strony. Zostawała neutralna i ciemna…

Westchnął znowu. Najchętniej zostawiłby tę wojnę w cholerę i nawiał do Australii, ale nie potrafił. Sama myśl o opuszczeniu Brytanii przyprawiał go o niemal fizyczny ból, ostry i odbierający oddech.

Co do ciemnej strony… czuł się teraz dziwnie. Niemal _rozumiał_ Voldemorta, po usłyszeniu od Sary o tym wszystkim… Pamiętał lekcje w mugolskiej szkole, pamiętał czym jest wojna. Nie wiedział jaki miała wpływ na czarodziejów, w końcu ci z teleportacją, świtoklikami i Fiuu, z nienanoszalnymi domami i urokami niewidzialności, z samą magią mogli łatwo uciec od wojny i poczekać aż ta się zakończy…

Tom był czarodziejem, wychowanym w mugolskim sierocińcu. Nie mógł uciec od wojny. Nawet jeśli nie uczestniczył w niej samej, to żył w latach tuż po niej, w czasie naprawiania spowodowanych przez nią zniszczeń wywołanymi…

Arwel skulił się na samą myśl o tym jak musiało wyglądać jego życie. Ciągłe naprawy zniszczeń. Ciągle braki, ciągle mało, _ciągle czegoś nie ma. Brak ubrań, kocy i miejsc do spania, brak jedzenia, brak książek do szkoły, brak wszystkiego._

_Brak ludzi, brak chęci by zająć się kolejnymi sierotami… brak opieki, brak zainteresowania, pijana opiekunka i skrzywdzone dzieci, piekło życia w czasie, w którym nikt nie chciał dzieci, gdy nikt nie potrzebował kolejnych gęb do wyżywienia, kolejnych grzbietów do odziania…_

Arwel potrząsnął głową. Nie wiedział w końcu co zrobić, ale… nie chciał ignorować wojny. Nie chciał się odciąć… i nie potrafił. Bał się wizji kolejnych dzieci takich jak Voldemort…

Westchnął ciężko, opierając czoło na kolanach. Po prostu… poczeka, o właśnie. Poczeka na czas, w którym będzie musiał podjąć decyzję. Teraz nie czuł się na siłach, teraz potrzebował spokoju, kilku tygodni z Sarą spędzonych na nauce i usamodzielnianiu się, smakowaniu wolności i normalnego życia.

Spróbował zastanowić się bardziej nad horkruksami. Przedmioty, w których ktoś związany z nimi emocjonalnie skrył połowę swej duszy… dziennik na pewni był właśnie tym.

Z łatwością wyobrażał sobie Toma, siedzącego na łóżku, samemu, _zawsze samemu, bez nikogo, bez przyjaciół, bez niczyjego zainteresowania… Sam, za zasuniętymi kotarami lub w bibliotece, wreszcie w komnacie, w cudownej komnacie tylko dla niego, spokojnej, wyjątkowej jak on sam…_

Arwel potarł nerwowo oczy, przełykając łzy.

Cholera jasna. Nie był idiotą, _wiedział już _czym jest medalion. Wiedział kogo widział w swych projekcjach wcześniej. Domyślał się kto stoi teraz za ścianą cegieł…

Westchnął ciężko, wstając i stając przez murem. Cegły powoli zaczęły znikać, aż w końcu stanął twarzą w twarz przed tym, kogo się spodziewał.

Tom Riddle stał przez nim w eleganckich, czarnych szatach, z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na wąskich wargach i czarnymi włosami związanymi nad karkiem. Jego szare oczy lśniły z zadowolenia niczym u kota, który w końcu otworzył lodówkę i dobrał się do ryby. Wyglądał na niewiele więcej niż dwadzieścia kilka lat – ledwie pięć, sześć więcej od niego – a na jego szyi wisiał ten sam medalion, który Arwel zabrał ze sklepu Borgine i Burkes'a.

Stała przez nim część duszy Voldemorta, oderwana w chwili, w której wykorzystał czyjąś śmierć do stworzenia horkruksa w medalionie. Stał przez nim młody, piękny Tom Riddle, roztaczając tą samą aurę spokoju co w każdej jego projekcji.

Arwel przełknął z trudem, oddychając nieco płycej i nie potrafiąc skupić się na czymkolwiek prócz wpatrywaniu się w niego. Nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku, przesuwając spojrzeniem po postaci Toma stojącej przed nim.

Toma, która przetrwał w sierocińcu, który przetrwał w szkole, który poradził sobie zupełnie sam w obcym magicznym świecie.

_Toma, który wściekły na opieszałość Chefsiby wyruszył na koleje poszukiwania pamiątek, po nakryciu przez mugola podczas aportacji nie powstrzymując swej wściekłości i pozbywając się go, wykorzystując to do stworzenia Horkruksa w znalezionym już jakiś czas temu medalionie Slytherina…_

Arwel szarpnął się w tył, plącząc w węże u swych stóp i wywracając na nie. Zapadł się, szarpiąc i kopiąc wszystko wokół, nie potrafiąc jednak wydostać, czując jak ciężar wokół staje się coraz większy, miażdżący, bolesny, jak brakuje mu powietrza, jak sploty owijają się wokół niego…

Zginie, zginie za własną głupotę i naiwność, za-

Drgnął, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć co się dzieje. Panika dopadła go i ogarnęła zupełnie, jeszcze przez chwilą nie potrafiła złapać tchu, otoczony, miażdżony, nie mogący złapać tchu a teraz, teraz… teraz sploty wokół wiły się i oplatały go niczym najdelikatniejsza tkanina, chroniąc i otaczając opieką. Zamknął oczy, oddychając wolno, z łatwością.

Przypomniał sobie jeden z ustępów z książki o magii umysłu. "Projekcje mentalne to dziedzina dozwolona do praktyki li i jedynie pod ścisłym nadzorem. Należy mieć na względzie, że ponad możliwością dostępu do swej wiedzy podejmuje się ryzyko niewspółmierne do korzyści **w żadnym razie**. Umysł i magia, zwłaszcza razem, to najniebezpieczniejsza broń, gotowa zwrócić się przeciw nam i odebrać rozum przy najlżejszym choćby zachwianiu woli."

Wtedy nie rozumiał o chodzi, ale teraz… teraz, znów siedząc na dywanie z węży i wpatrując się w postać Toma stojącego przed nim z lekko otwartymi ramionami, jakby nic nie zaszło… wiedział, już rozumiał.

Bał się. Bał samego siebie, tego kim jest, był i właśnie znów został, bał tego co siedziało mu w głowie, w końcu: własnych myśli i uczuć. Bał się tego w miejscu, w którym wszystko to było żywe i mogło go tak ukoić jak zranić.

Wstał wolno, podchodząc do Toma wolno, drobnymi kroczkami, wręcz chwiejnie, czując jakby wijące się podłoże i plątanina syków otumaniały go, kołysały niczym grzechotka i taniec kobry wabiącej ofiarę. Stanął wreszcie przed mężczyzną, unosząc dłonie do jego twarzy. Odgarnął mu delikatnie włosy z czoła, przesuwając dłońmi po miękkich pasmach. Zsunął je po chwili niżej, wodząc opuszkami palców po jego policzkach, potem w dół, po szyi i wzdłuż ramion, w końcu zamierając na moment z rękoma przy jego bokach, to cofając je, to przysuwając znów, z każdym razem nieco dalej, w kierunku jego pleców. Objął go wreszcie, ledwie dotykając, spięty i wciąż stojący w odległości kroku.

- …z delikatności to by było na tyle. – Tom odezwał się nagle, dając ten krok do przodu i zamykając Arwela w mocnym, pewnym uścisku swych ramion.

Chłopak niemal jęknął, drżąc i oddychając płytko, czując się tak idealnie, że było to aż bolesne. Stopniowo jednak uczucie zelżało, pozostawiając ten sam spokój co wcześniej. Arwel rozluźnił się, z wolna, samemu obejmując Toma delikatnie i opierając policzek na jego ramieniu. Był od niego niższy ledwie pół głowy – leczenie efektów anemii, o których mówiła Sara, musiało dodać mu też centymetry zgubione w latach mieszkania w komórce…

Zamarł, czując jak Tom odsuwa go lekko, tylko po to by móc, pochyliwszy się, oprzeć o jego czoło własnym. Spojrzał mu w oczy, spokojnym i kojącym wzrokiem jasnych, szarych oczu, lśniących niczym płynna rtęć; wzrokiem, w który Arwel zatopił się bez jednego wahania, tracąc wątek poprzednich myśli czy myśli jakichkolwiek. Zatopił się, w tym idealnym spokoju, istniejąc bez końca, bez zmartwień i problemów.

* * *

*Przyjaciółka Sary nazywała się Rudo Udo i pochodziła z południowej Afryki. Jej imię oznacza "do kochania", nazwisko: "spokój".


End file.
